A BRIGHT FUTURE
by GoldAngel2
Summary: The sequel to As the Future Awaits Kenshin and Kaoru begin their journey down life's path together but as they begin married life, the road takes unexpected twists as danger lurks. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

_Author's Note: Here it is folks, the sequel to "As the Future Awaits." And as a sequel, elements of the prior story will carry over into this tale, i.e. Kenshin and Kaoru's new faith and how the Kenshin-gumi reacts to it so if that offends, then don't read this. Also I plan to bring in some surprises with a character I want to hate but can't help admiring, Shura the lady pirate from eps 25-27. Also I will be telling the tale of the conception and birth of Kenji as the manga never really told that, Watsukli-san just ended Jinchuu and then had his epilogue with Kenshin and Kaoru married and with Kenji. So I hope all of you faithful readers and reviewers will enjoy it. As usual, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin it is owned by Jump, Sony Television and created by Watsuki Nobuhiro _

_**Glossary of Japanese words**_

_**Hebikuroi-Black Snake**_

_**Samekuroi—Black Shark**_

_**Jigen-ryu—An aggressive sword technique that consists of one-handed draws/cuts and the use of turning**_

_**Koishii—Beloved**_

_**Tenshi—Angel**_

_**Jijii—Grandfather or old man.**_

_**Baka—Idiot**_

_**Gaki—Brat**_

_**Tori-atama—Roosterhead—Sanosuke's nickname**_

_**Tanuki—Raccoon-girl—Kaoru's nickname, used by Megumi**_

_**Battousai—Kenshin's name as the assassin of legends**_

_**Ohayo—Good morning (casual)**_

_**Bai-bai—Bye-bye (I swear this is in my Japanese dictionary)**_

**A BRIGHT FUTURE**

**Sequel to "As the Future Awaits"**

**THE MORNING AFTER**

The autumn sun rose over the rooftops of the former city of Edo, now Tokyo and sent rays to chase the chill of night away. In the center of the growing metropolis, a stately building in the heart of the Meiji government, the Department of Defense was busy as uniformed members of the Imperial Army and Navy congregated and filed in and out as they reported to duty either to receive or depart to their assignments. In the executive office, Yamagata Aritomo sat before his desk as he began to peruse the report from the police inspector of last night's activity.

The imposing yet amiable man rifled through the documents as Inspector Kawaji stood at attention waiting for his superior's reaction.

"Yamagata-sama, that is the complete report, sent by Lieutenant Fugita concerning the capture and imprisonment of the Akai Ryu. All members are in custody, including Hashmoto Etsuyo and Hana Maita who are charged with kidnapping and assault of Kamiya Kaoru on her wedding day."

"I see." Yamagata intoned as he looked up. "And I see here that the apprehension of the culprits can be attributed to assistance provided by Himura Kenshin, Shinomori Aoshi and his Oniwabanshuu assistant Makimachi Misao, and Zanza the fighter for hire."

Kawaji bristled as he felt slighted. "Kamiya was the bride of Himura so it's natural that he would act upon discovery of her abduction. But Fugita assures me that he had the situation in hand and had both the Kamiya Dojo and the hideout of Akai Ryu under surveillance."

Yamagata grunted, "Understand Saito Hajime has an old score to settle with Himura so I had my doubts. And he can be somewhat distrustful."

"Hai." Kawaji decided to stay silent or bring further disparaging remarks on his department. He waited as Yamagata continued to read the report. After several more minutes, the Lord of the Defense pushed the document aside.

"Good work, Kawaji. Akai Ryu was another of the left over shogunate supporters that just refuse to accept this modern age for Japan." He then reached for another report. "Unfortunately, they are not the last of these stubborn ex-shoguns that feel their beliefs are not a part of the past. Take a look here."

"Huh?" Kawaji said as he took the document in question. He skimmed through it, scowling darkly as he remarked, "So the Hebikuroi are rearing their ugly heads again."

"Hai. And this time they are using pirate tactics as they are attacking merchant ships bound for the West and terrorizing the small fishing villages involved in export trade all along the coast from Shikoku to Yokohama. They call their group "Samekuroi" because they strike mercilessly and with no warning."

Kawaji asked curiously, "Isn't this a job for the Imperial Navy? They are to protect our sovereign waters after all."

Yamagata rose and began to pace as he replied, sighing, "That's the problem. The navy is doing what it can but these cutthroats are as elusive as the wind. They strike so quickly and so deadly that by the time a battleship or destroyer can respond to the SOS, they are gone." He took a deep breath as he added tonelessly, "Their crew is filled with ex-samurai, expert in jigen-ryu and when they board the merchant ships haven't a chance."

Kawaji's onyx eyes widened as he asked, "So what can be done?"

Yamagata said nothing as he sat down at his desk and took his quill pen to a piece of parchment. He began to write and then when finished, folded it and then sealed it with wax and his signet. He handed it to Kawaji.

"I want you to send a courier with this to the Kamiya Dojo. But do not disturb Himura, leave it with Sagara Sanosuke or the boy Yahiko. I'll accept an answer when he returns from his honeymoon." He did not want anything to spoil his good friend's newly wedded joy.

"Hai, sir. I take it you are asking the assistance of the Battousai once again?"

Yamagata nodded as he wearily rubbed his eyes. "He's the only one I can think of that could take Samekuroi on."

Kawaji nodded as he went to do as he was told. He headed to the communications office and asked for a courier and a young man eagerly stepped forward. He was tall and had deep mahogany hair and dancing hazel eyes.

The police inspector addressed the young man brusquely as he looked him up and down. "I've never seen you before."

"Hai, sir. I just transferred here from a regiment in Sapporo and just started today." The young man smiled warmly but Kawaji ignored his fawning manner.

"Whatever. I want you to take this important message to the Kamiya Dojo to Himura Kenshin. If he is not there, give it to Sagara Sanosuke or Myojin Yahiko. Is that clear?"

"Hai, sir." The young soldier gave him a snappy salute and took the missive and left to the side of the offices where an exit was. He opened the door and left.

Once outside, the young man went to the livery stable to acquire a mount. But as he stepped into the stall, another figure in the shadows pulled him aside.

"You have something?" a raspy whisper sounded as the soldier nodded and handed over the message. The man in the shadows laid his hand over the wax and softened it then peeled it back to open the parchment to read. A smile split the face of the man as he refolded the message and resealed it.

"Good work, Souichi. Izuma-sama will be quite pleased to know that his old friend Battousai will be facing him soon. Go and give him the message."

"Hai." The young man saluted and chose a horse to go and deliver the note. . . .

At the Kamiya Dojo, the morning sun was invading the one room that everyone lodged at the dojo dare not disturb, the room that formerly was Himura Kenshin's alone. But on this particular morning, the former hitokiri turned rurouni and then star border was not alone as he shook off the arms of Morpheus and his amethyst eyes greeted the day. They blinked at the light and then remembering the night before, gazed tenderly at the raven black head resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and whispered a heartfelt prayer of thanks to Kami-sama for providing the fulfillment of a dream.

_This time, it's not a dream _Kenshin mused as he moved his hand to caress his bride Kaoru's silky head. _My Kaoru is here with me, as my wife, by my side as I dreamed for so long. But I should not wake her that I must not, we had quite an energetic night._

He continued gazing at his koishii, his fingers following his yearning as he ran them through her midnight tresses, soft as black swan down as it had spread out like a carpet and splayed across his arm as it encircled her. Her lean body with its curves fit against him pliant and comforting, like a hand to a fine kid glove. He grinned in spite of himself as he recalled the passionate lovemaking that lasted nearly to dawn. For the life of him, Kenshin could not remember when he had felt so satisfied or at ease after a night of passion. Thinking about that, he felt himself getting aroused all over again and fought the desire to awaken his wife to yet another passionate expression so he decided to awaken her in playful tenderness instead, planting soft kisses on her brow.

Kaoru's breathing was soft as she stretched like a kitten in her husband's arms, responding to his lips as they traced a path down to her cheek and then ear as he nibbled lightly at the lobe. Her sapphire eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily at her Kenshin.

"Ohayo, Kenshin-anata," she said with a yawn as she entered wakefulness.

Kenshin replied, "Ohayo to you, my Kaoru-koishii." His tongue darted on her skin at the nape of her neck, sending shivers of pleasure through her. "Did you sleep well?"

" Mmmm," she answered as he continued his tender assault. "I never dreamed it could be so wonderful to be loved by you."

Kenshin chuckled at her innocent awe. "That's why it's called lovemaking, tenshi. It is the most profound way a husband and wife can express their love, that it is. And the best is yet to come, I promise."

Kaoru smiled as she nuzzled his neck. "Then I'm even more eager because I know you never break your promises."

"Aa. And that is a promise I will keep, with gusto." He reached to capture her chin and then her lips for a long kiss as he gently turned her and her arms snaked around his torso as they once again coupled. . . .

In the meantime, the rest of the dojo was coming to life, with Yahiko exiting his room yawning and nearly bumping right into a still groggy and hung over Sanosuke, who was startled into full consciousness.

"Hey punk, watch it willya? I'm still asleep," Sano growled as he grabbed the thin shoulders of the boy samurai.

Yahiko wrenched himself free as he glared at the ex-streetfighter. "You watch it, tori-atama. I was just going to see what Kenshin was making for breakfast."

Sano shook his head. "Baka, you think Kenshin's up to make _us_ breakfast? You're such a gaki, the man just got married and last night was his wedding night. We'll be lucky to see him and Jou-chan at all today before noon, believe me."

Yahiko nodded in understanding. "Aa I guess you're right. So who can we get to cook breakfast?"

"Beats me. Nobody else is up, everybody had a great time at the reception after Kenshin and Jou-chan went to bed so I guess they're all sleepin' it off."

"Hmph!" Yahiko said crossly. "So I guess we go hungry."

"No we won't," a soft voice spoke as Omasu came from the kitchen area, carrying a tray bearing steaming bowls of miso soup, rice, and vegetables to the dining room. "Come, or it will get cold."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Yahiko said eagerly, his mouth watering as Sano followed suit.

In the dining room, the remnants of last night's nuptials were evident as flower arrangements were strewn about, with the extra cushions and low tables borrowed from the Akabeko were still there. The Oniwabanshuu was gathered as Omasu laid the main table, placing the bowls of rice down as Yahiko and Sano joined the waiting group, reaching for the bowls in their usual frenzied way, grabbing at the sustenance as if neither had a meal in weeks. Misao watched in growing disgust as they began to stuff themselves.

"You guys are worse than swine at a pig trough," she sniffed as Ochika and of all people Hiko came to the dining room with the rest of the breakfast. Both set the trays of additional rice and vegetables down as well as tea. Hiko was carrying his usual sake jug as he sat down and viewed the proceedings with some amusement.

Okina took the role as host as he proffered a bowl to the Hiten Mitsurgi swordmaster. "Here Hiko-san. Before they disappear."

Hiko grunted and nodded. "Arigatou. I'd like to try some of the food I had a hand in preparing."

"Arigatou for your help, Hiko-san," Ochika said shyly as she handed vegetables to him.

Hiko favored her with a rare smile. "It was nothing, Ochika-san." She blushed in pleasure as she lowered her head demurely.

Misao asked Okina, "Where did Aoshi-sama go to, jijii?"

"To the nearest temple for morning devotions I imagine," the old man stated as he took a sip of tea. "You know he doesn't do anything else until he does that."

Misao nodded and said sighing, "I know. But I was hoping to see him at breakfast, he didn't stay at the reception after Himura and Kaoru-chan left, he went to bed." She sighed again as she stared of at the front door wistfully.

A knock sounded and Misao leapt to her feet in joy. "I know that's Aoshi-sama, I'll go get it!" Before anyone could respond, the petite shinobi maid scampered to the main hall and slid open the shoji.

"Ohayo Aoshi-sama. We just sat down to breakfast," Misao began cheerfully before she finally noticed the visitor was not her Aoshi-sama. "Oh, excuse me."

"My apologies," the young soldier courier said bowing. "But would Himura-san be available? I have an important message for him from Yamagata-sama." He held up the folded parchment with the Defense Minister's seal.

"He's unavailable at the moment," Misao informed him. "May I have it, I'll be sure that he gets it."

"I'm afraid I have strict orders to deliver it only to Himura-san. If he is not available, I'm to give it only to Sagara-san or Myojin-kun.

Misao was a bit put off but she let him in anyway. "C'mon with me, they're in the dining room." She led him to the room where breakfast was one step shy of a melee as Sano and Yahiko fought over the last bit of vegetables as Okina, Shiro and Kuro tried to keep the peace.

"Maa, maa. Stop fighting and share what's left," Okina said sternly but to no avail as the bickering continued.

"Let go of the bowl ya freeloader," Yahiko spat as he tried to wrestle the bowl from Sanosuke's grasp.

"Nothing doing. You had four helpings!" Sano pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm a growing boy," Yahiko protested as Misao and the courier entered the room. All commotion halted as everyone saw the visitor with Misao.

"Okay you two, knock it off!" she snapped as she stepped forward with the soldier behind her. "This is a special messenger with a message from Yamagata-sama to see Himura but he said he'll leave it with either of you two characters." She turned and apologized to the man. "Forgive us our rudeness, these two are Sagara Sanosuke and Myojin Yahiko."

The soldier bowed as he handed the message to Sanosuke. "Please make sure Himura-san gets this. Arigatou." He turned and left.

Sano was staring at the missive when Yahiko made to snatch it so he held it out of reach. "Gimme that,_ I'll _give it to Kenshin when he wakes up."

"Hey gaki, the guy gave it to _me_ to give to Kenshin," Sano said hotly as Yahiko again tried to get the note. Another barrage threatened to start until two figures came into view.

"Yahiko, Sanosuke what is going on?" Kenshin inquired as he and Kaoru stepped into the dining room, both fully dressed.

"Ohayo, Kenshin, Kaoru. How are you both this morning?" Okina asked jovially.

"Hai, we didn't expect you to make an appearance until at least noon." Sanosuke insinuated with a wink. Kenshin shot him a look as Kaoru blushed.

"If you must know it was the noise that woke us. The commotion in here sounded like another war," Kaoru added as she glared at the two in question. "What's that you're fighting over, anyway?" she asked as she reached and took hold of the folded document. She noticed Kenshin's name on it and Yamagata's seal so she handed it to her husband.

"Here anata, I take it this just arrived for you. That's what they're fighting over."

Kenshin took the missive and opened it. He skimmed the contents, then refolded it and stuck it in his gi. He took his wife's elbow and walked over to the table with his serene rurouni smile in place as everyone stared at him expectantly.

"Well?" Misao demanded, arms akimbo. "What does Yamagata-sama want?"

Kaoru eyed her husband as he placidly poured some tea and took a sip. Kenshin put the cup down and said vaguely, "Nothing at all. Is there any more rice and miso soup, sessha is hungry this morning, that I am."

Ochika rose and said, "I saved some for you both. Please wait and I'll bring it to you." She headed for the kitchen as the thirteenth master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu took a drought of sake as he sniffed in disapproval.

Hiko remarked flatly, "You should come to breakfast when everybody else does, Kenshin. It's quite rude to come as the meal is practically over."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to deliver a stinging retort when Kaoru spoke up, "Forgive us, Hiko-san. It's my fault, I kept Kenshin uh…rather busy."

Everyone exchanged knowing glances and a few snickers as Hiko smiled at Kaoru. "Of course. My apologies, Kaoru-chan. I didn't mean to be indelicate but my baka deshi can be rather inconsiderate at times."

Kaoru smiled and Kenshin sighed resignedly and he realized as usual to debate the issue with his shishou was a losing cause as Ochika brought the newlyweds' breakfast out and set it before them. And as had become their regular routine, they both bowed their heads and prayed before they began to eat, as the rest of the group in the room observed them curiously. Everyone was aware that Kenshin and Kaoru had become believers in the western Christ recently and although they viewed their new beliefs with some reserve, they all held their opinions to themselves.

As they began to eat, Misao broke the uncomfortable silence and asked, "So aren't you both headed out on your wedding trip?"

Kaoru nodded as she took a swallow of rice. "Uh-huh. We have a train to catch at half the noon hour. Our bags are packed and ready to go to the station as soon as we finish eating."

"Where are you guys headed?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin swallowed some soup then replied, "I've made arrangements for us to stay at that inn in Hakone we all stayed at last year. Do you remember it?"

"Do I? Oh boy, can I go with you guys?" the youth asked, his coffee eyes wide.

Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged glances as Sanosuke scoffed, "No baka, you can't go with them. It's their time to be alone together, their honeymoon."

Yahiko looked at him blankly. "Why do they have to go away for that?"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes as he said, "Let me explain it to you another time, okay?"

Everyone tittered as Kaoru glanced up at the clock on the wall. She jumped up in alarm as she said, "Mou, Kenshin it's almost noon! We have to go or we'll miss our train."

Kenshin finished his tea in a hurry and rose to his feet. "Hai, koishii. Just go ahead and get ready and I'll meet you by the door." He grabbed Sano by the arm. "Sano, I need to talk to you privately, come with me."

Both men went out the shoji to the breezeway where they were alone. Curious, Sanosuke asked, "What's up?"

Kenshin reached in his gi and drew out the message he received from Yamagata. "Yamagata has requested my assistance with another fringe element of the old shogunate. This time it's piracy of trade ships that he needs help with."

Sano read the missive and let out a low whistle. "Sheesh, Kenshin can't they cut you some slack? I mean you just helped to get rid of Akai Ryu, now it's another group of crackpot ex-samurai trying to rattle the Meiji. I've no love lost if they succeed but Yamagata seems to be a fair guy and he is trying his best."

Kenshin nodded frowning, "Aa. But I can understand why some samurai are so loath to let go of the past. For three hundred years they held positions of prestige in Japan and their defeat has been a hard thing to accept, that it is. The samurai is a man of fierce honor and to be shoved into the role of beggar is the supreme loss of face. It's no wonder that some have become renegade bands against the government."

Sano nodded as he agreed. "So what do you plan to do?"

Kenshin sighed deeply. "I don't know yet. But I do know one thing, I do not want Kaoru to know about this development. I will not cause her to worry and spoil our honeymoon." He gazed up into the sky and saw that the sun had slightly moved from its zenith so he added, "We have to be going."

As if in answer, Kaoru's voice sounded from the dojo. "Kenshin? Where are you, we have to get to the rail station or we'll miss our train." The shoji slid open and she stood there, impatience etched on her delicate features.

Kenshin smiled at his wife's summons. "I'm coming, Kaoru. I had to talk to Sanosuke about something but I'm finished so we can go." He stepped up and joined her at the doorway.

She glanced between the two men and inquired, "So what was so important that you had to come out here to discuss it?"

Kenshin flashed a sweet smile at his bride and kissed her on the forehead. "Nothing for you to be worried about, my Kaoru. Let's get our luggage and head to the station." He took her elbow and headed in to retrieve their belongings. . . .

At the main rail station the place was teeming with travelers as they got ready to depart or arrived from places around Tokyo like Yokohama and Shizuoka and far places like Osaka and Kyoto. The train was still a modern marvel to the citizenry as the Meiji was trying to bring Japan into the nineteenth century and traveling by locomotive was the trendy way to travel.

Kenshin and Kaoru exited the small depot, tickets in hand as their entourage followed to wish the departing newlyweds well for their trip. The Oniwabanshuu represented by Okina, Misao, and Aoshi were present as well as Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, and Danjuro and Tamiko.

Tamiko embraced Kaoru as she said excitedly, "Have a wonderful honeymoon, Kaoru-chan. You and Ken-san deserve it."

"Arigatou Tamiko-chan," Kaoru said with a smile as Misao was next.

"Have fun Kaoru-chan, and be good," the ninja girl said with a wink that elicited a blush from the bride.

"Misao-chan!" she admonished as Megumi pushed the bubbly teenager aside. The elegant lady physician stood before Himura Kaoru, her sherry eyes both happy and sad.

She embraced Kaoru. "Take care, tanuki. And don't worry about the dojo, Dr. Genzai and I will look after things. You just take care of Ken-san."

Kaoru assured her, "I will, Megumi-san. Arigatou for everything."

Danjuro addressed the couple. "I want to say a prayer to Kami-sama for your safety and to have a wonderful time alone together. Tamiko, please," he called to his wife.

"Hai anata." They both laid hands on Kenshin and Kaoru as the others watched.

Danjuro began, "Oh heavenly Father, we come today to ask you blessings on Kenshin and Kaoru as they embark not only on their wedding trip but on their lives together. And we ask for your protection to shield them and your joy to consume them. Bless their time of discovery as they learn of each other and honor each other as they are no longer two but joined as one. In the name of Iesu-sama I pray, amen."

Kenshin and Kaoru both said in unison, "Amen."

A whistle sounded as the locomotive approached, puffing vast clouds of black smoke into the blue as it labored and slowed, pulling up to the waiting passengers. It shuddered to a stop with a hiss of steam and Sanosuke shivered as he eyed the behemoth warily.

"Sheesh, Kenshin why are you taking this deathtrap? You just got married and you're putting your and Jou-chan's lives in danger by taking this thing to Hakone."

Yahiko rolled his eyes as he scoffed, "Some brave fighter. You're such a wimp, Sanosuke."

The tori-atama bristled as he huffed, "Why you," as everybody else chuckled and Megumi smirked.

Kaoru shook her head as Kenshin grinned. "It's perfectly safe, Sano. You have nothing to worry about, that you don't."

"That's right. Yahiko, stop teasing Sano, I don't want to have to worry that you'll kill each other while we're gone," she stated as she frowned at the quarreling duo.

Kenshin agreed as he added, "We'll write and let you know when to expect us back. Be good now."

He handed the luggage to the porter waiting to board them and then took his wife's arm to assist her up the stairs to the back of the last car. Once there, he and Kaoru both waved to their friends as the train whistle sounded and the locomotive came to life.

"Bai-bai!" Kaoru called as everyone waved and the train lurched off. The group all watched as the train disappeared and unknown to them, a figure concealed by brush near the tracks watched with interest as well.

**NEXT—HONEYMOON IN HAKONE**


	2. HONEYMOON IN HAKONE

  
_Author's Note: Here's a triple helping of fluff for all the Kenshin/Kaoru fans out there. Some references to episode 78 so a bit of a spoiler. Also, the names of the innkeeper and the two maids were made up since they were never named in the episode. Enjoy their honeymoon. _Glossary of Japanese Words 

_**Dansu—dresser**_

_**Tengoku No Niwa—literally "Heavenly Garden" In episode 78, the inn that the Kenshin-gumi stayed had rooms named after flowers so I thought it would make a nice name for the inn.**_

_**Yokoso—Welcome**_

_**Omedeto-Congratulations**_

**HONEYMOON IN HAKONE**

The resort village of Hakone was rapidly becoming a favorite vacation spot for its scenic beauty, with the majestic Fujiyama in its distance. The colorful foliage of autumn added to the spectacle as the train chugged into the station with a whoosh as the steam expelled from its engine. Inside, the passengers began to gather their things and file out, with Kenshin and Kaoru among the crowd coming off the train.

Kaoru glanced around delightedly as Kenshin retrieved their bags. "Oh Kenshin, it's so beautiful around here in the fall. I'm so glad we're here."

"Hai I am too," her husband said as he scanned the surroundings. "And I'm also glad that I'll be sharing it with you." He planted a kiss on her cheek and a few people around them smiled as she blushed.

"Mou, Kenshin not here, in front of everyone," Kaoru admonished as she lowered her head shyly.

Kenshin smiled at his wife as he picked up the two small bags and took her elbow. "Then let's go to the inn, koishii so we can be alone and relax."

The Tengoku No Niwa Inn was one of the many inns in Hakone that had their own hot springs on the premises, surrounded by beautiful flora. Their lodgings were lavishly decorated with various flowers in each of their rooms, hence the names of each room was after a certain flower. The Lily Room was decorated with tiger lilies, the Chrysanthemum Room had colorful chrysanthemums all about, the Gladiola Room had a rainbow of gladiolas in every corner and their finest room, the Rose Room was filled with red and white late season roses that perfumed the very air of the chamber. For that reason, it was considered a favorite for newlyweds.

Kenshin and Kaoru entered and were immediately spotted by the innkeeper, Fujimoto who approached them with a warm greeting, welcoming the newlyweds.

"Ah Ken-san, Kaoru-san, yokoso. I'm honored to have you both back here at my inn." He bowed obsequiously and the head hostess came forward and smiled broadly as Kenshin returned the greeting.

"Fujimoto-dono, Naomi-san, it's good to see you, that it is," the diminutive swordsman said as he and Kaoru bowed. "We remember your kindness to us the last time we were here when we misplaced our money."

Fujimoto chuckled as he recalled the incident. "I remember well that the two of you and your friends all worked very hard for us in repayment. And is your visit this time different?"

Kenshin reached in his gi and drew out his wallet, intact. "Hai, this time we are able to pay, that we are."

Naomi feigned disappointment. "Too bad. I've never had such good workers as all of you and I could use you again. The group I have now is a lazy bunch."

Kenshin laughed as he rejoined, "Sorry to disappoint you, Naomi-san but this time is quite different." He gazed lovingly at his bride and squeezed her hand. "We are here for our honeymoon, that we are."

Kaoru smiled shyly as Naomi said in delight, "Omedeto! I wish you all the best."

Fujimoto spoke right up. "Then you must have the Rose Room. It's considered the favorite when we have newlyweds staying with us." He rang a bell and a young maidservant came out bowing.

"Juri, take Himura-san's bags to the Rose Room," he directed as he gestured to the stairs. He bowed again as he said, "Ken-san, Kaoru-san, please enjoy your stay as my honored guests."

"Arigatou, Fujimoto-dono."

"Arigatou," Kaoru replied as the two climbed the stairs and headed to the Rose Room.

As they followed the girl Juri, Kaoru mused how in a year's time things had happened so to find her back at this inn and in addition, Kenshin's bride. The last time they had come to the inn had been a lark, a treat as they were journeying back home to Tokyo after the battle in Shimabara with Amakusa Shougo. They had finished a sumptuous meal and were relaxing when Fujimoto had entered and asked if they would be able to pay. Kaoru assured him they could and asked Kenshin to show him when they discovered that the money they had was gone, lost through a hole in Kenshin's sleeve. They all were embarrassed and faced with eviction when Naomi came running in and informed the innkeeper that a huge number of customers just arrived and they were short of help. It was then the Kenshin-gumi all volunteered to work for their keep.

Juri led them down the hall and slid open the shoji to the room, the aroma of roses wafting out of the chamber, as they stood ready to enter. Juri took the bags into the room but as Kaoru made to follow, Kenshin pulled her back.

"Kenshin, what's wrong," she turned to say when she was scooped up into his arms and carried into the rose scented room. "Ahh, what are you doing?"

He gave her a boyish grin as he replied, "Carrying you over the threshold." He then leaned in to capture her lips before she could respond as the maidservant watched dreamily, sighing at the romantic couple. . .

Later, after a meal of tempura and vegetables, the newlyweds were locked in each other's arms as they watched the sun set outside their balcony, bathing the room in gold and orange. Conversation was unnecessary as they savored the closeness of each other and both observed the beauty of the fading light of the first day of their marriage.

Kaoru laid her head on Kenshin's chest, his steady heartbeat echoing in her ear adding to her overall contentment as she fingered a stray lock of fire and he caressed her, running his fingers through her own midnight tresses. Her mind wandered as she watched the violet clouds stretch across the patchwork of vivid pinks, oranges, and gold and the half circle that was the sun dipped below the horizon. She sighed in complete contentment, her joy replete in the former hitokiri that was now her husband.

Kenshin's thoughts were different, however, as he thought of the previous decade of his life where he wandered, a man without a home and possessing just the clothes on his back and his sakabatou. The constant surreal scene of the last person he slew numbed his heart, his own wife and first love Himura Tomoe. Their marriage had been too short, they had just begun to explore and discover each other after having been adversaries first. Her death as she sought to protect him was so nightmarish that many a night in the wilderness he had screamed in agony as the woodland symphony of nocturnal creatures would halt at the eerie cry. Many a time those nights his eyes would flood with tears as he would seek elusive sleep and was teeming with self-loathing and the thought in his mind of ever experiencing the joy of marriage again was as far as the east from the west.

But the foggy night he wandered into Tokyo to see for himself what the era he had helped to forge had wrought was fateful as a sweet yet firm voice ordered him to stand down. And so at the moment of that summons, his life had irrevocably changed forever as his future was determined, the path laid down before him by a beautiful swordswoman who was feisty and yet generous, offering something to him he had denied himself, a home. Almost immediately, he fell in love deeply and hopelessly with the lovely girl-woman who bravely stood up to Shishio's Juppongatana yet was petrified of rope bridges, an adorable paradox that just endeared her to him even more. Yet in his stained soul, he deemed her too pure and innocent for him so he held his feelings back until he could no more, when he thought she had been slain by the revenge crazed Enishi and he had lost her forever. After seeing what he had thought was Kaoru's dead body, pierced with a sword and marked on the cheek with a cross, Kenshin left and went to the place of those who lost hope, Rakuninmura to die until Tsubame had come with the news that Kaoru was alive.

Kenshin mentally shook the sadness from his heart as he gazed down at the woman nestled in his arms, her petite warmth chasing the residual chill away. His lips curved into a loving smile as he tightened his arms around his bride.

Kaoru felt her husband's arms squeezing her and she commented with a giggle, "Mou, Kenshin, you're taking my breath away."

He chuckled as he responded, "Then we're even because you've taken my breath away since the moment I first laid eyes on you, that you have."

Sapphire met amethyst and Kaoru returned his warm gaze, her heart pounding like a triphammer as her husband's words made her speechless. Her response was to reach her mouth to meet him, petal soft lips dancing across the cross on his left cheek before they slipped onto his eager and receptive mouth as he opened it and bid her entrance. Kaoru moaned softly and she snaked her arms through his gi and around his torso as the kiss deepened.

When they finally drew apart, Kenshin reached up and freed Kaoru's hair from the indigo ribbon binding it and the raven strands cascaded down in a silky fall to her tiny waist. He then scooped her up and carried her to the waiting futon. It had been set up by the maidservant before she discreetly exited when they first arrived but the couple had not noticed while Kenshin kissed his bride as he cradled her in his arms. Now he laid her down on the futon, as he began to untie the sash of her yukata to uncover her body for his ministrations as his mouth ravaged hers. His fingers slid down the silk covered contour of her body as they pushed the material away from her skin.

Kaoru did the same, her eager fingers hungry to know her husband as she pushed his gi farther apart and out of his hakama. He gave her a grin as he assisted by completely doffing the garment and tossing it aside as he captured her lips again. She closed her eyes as the waves of delight tingled throughout her being, like the ripples on a pond. The two continued to disrobe and pleasure each other in lovemaking as their shadows, silhouetted on the wall joined as one. Later, as the moonlight streamed into the room from the open balcony, both Kenshin and Kaoru lay entwined, exhausted but sated as they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next day and the days following were filled with times of joy and fun as the Battousai and his bride enjoyed the sights and each other. Kenshin rented a surrey and a horse and took Kaoru up into the lower region of Fujiyama where the autumn foliage was at its vivid best. They went browsing in the many little shops and usually came out with a package or two as now that he had the resources Kenshin could not resist spending money to please his koishii. They also strolled hand in hand, quite unconventional but as newlyweds the locals gave them allowance with smiles of understanding.

Some of the best times, however were the quiet times they spent, in each other's arms as they shared words of hope from the Bible as they drew closer to their God, their hearts grateful for finally being able to shake off the fetters of uncertainty about each other. They sent prayers of humble thanksgiving after a year of longing for the gift of being one. And they shared many memories of their pasts as they became even closer.

Of course, since the hot spring is the main attraction to the inn, Kenshin and Kaoru took full advantage, in the evening when the rest of the guests had long since retired. This was truly the halcyon time for bathed in silvery glow of the moon, they enjoyed the warmth of the natural hot spring and tenderly served each other, scrubbing each other's backs and experiencing the most intense intimacy that a newly married couple could. Fujimoto was a gracious and thoughtful host as aware of the couple's need for privacy, he had the gate to the spring locked while Kenshin and Kaoru were there and unlocked just before they were ready to leave it. It was a sanctuary and a place where the two continued in their discovery of each other.

The first night as they frolicked in the spring Kaoru and Kenshin reminisced about the last time they stayed at this inn and the incident with the art student who had become infatuated with Kaoru. The conversation was lively as they remembered the intense young man.

"Oh, that was so embarrassing when me and Misao were bathing and we discovered we were being watched by that artist Higashiyama."

"Aa," Kenshin agreed. "I remember how he was sketching you and wanted to paint you."

Kaoru suddenly got shy as she built up the courage to ask Kenshin something she had always been curious about concerning that incident. "Uh, Kenshin?"

"Hai, koishii?"

"I was wondering…how did you feel when you found out that Higashiyama was watching me as I bathed?" She studied him, her sapphire orbs pinning him.

Kenshin did not turn away from her steady gaze and replied, "At first I was furious but controlled my anger until I could hear his explanation. Then when I saw sketches of you in his book, deep inside I became angry once more but then when all he requested was to paint you, I calmed down. After all it was your decision at the time and I had no say in it."

"Kenshin, you could've said something at the time. I would have valued your opinion."

Kenshin frowned as he answered, "Understand me Kaoru, at that time I considered you far above me and felt I had no right to voice a protest although I wanted to."

Kaoru sighed in mild annoyance as she said, "I wish I knew then how you felt. Did you know that he fancied himself in love with me and declared himself to me as he was painting me?"

"Oh did he now?" That was something new to Kenshin for he had no idea that the artist had felt that way. Now the many times the youth tried to attack him made sense. "All right I'll tell you," he said getting irritated. "I did not like it and had I known of his feelings for you I'd have made sure you didn't pose for him." He stared off with his arms folded, scowling.

Kaoru was taken aback by his terse confession and saw the emotion on her husband's face. She was surprised by his reaction as she thought Sanosuke would have told him everything but by the looks of it, he had not. Still, Kenshin's displeasure brought a warm feeling to her as she realized that the titian haired rurouni had actually been affected by her, something he had never revealed.

She entwined her arm with his as she whispered seductively, "I wish it had been you making all the declarations of love Higashiyama made to me."

"Humph! Is that all he did?" Kenshin asked testily, his ire rising as he thought about the artist. If the kid were here now, he would not be so complacent and would set the would-be lothario straight about a few things.

Kaoru saw the storm in his icy blue eyes and so she defused the situation by saying, "He eventually realized that only one man owned my heart and that he had no chance with me. Guess who that was?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and relaxed his position as he mused upon his wife's statement. _I had always hoped that what she said was true, at the time it was my deepest hope but I felt so unworthy so soiled to have entertained thoughts that Kaoru could love me. I knew she cared but to love me was something totally unthinkable._

He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it then wrapped an arm about her as the warm water caressed their bodies. "I know, tenshi, I know. Forgive this fool for not acting sooner."

Smiling, Kaoru reached up to plant a kiss on his scarred cheek. "You're forgiven. Just never forget that my heart is solely and completely yours."

"Never," he promised as he cradled her and captured her lips, the water rippling about them.

The two weeks flew by on rapid gossamer wings and then sadly the last day before their departure arrived so the newlyweds decided to make the most of it. They rose early and after making love, having devotions, and eating breakfast, Kenshin and Kaoru left to stroll the marketplace again, making purchases of gifts for their loved ones back home. They stopped once to have lunch at a small restaurant then continued perusing the marketplace. The two spent the afternoon so involved in their shopping spree, they did not notice the clouds had gathered and stray drops of rain began to fall.

The merchants all scrambled to protect their wares as Kaoru lamented, "Mou, it's raining! I don't want to get my kimono wet!" She was wearing a new kimono that Kenshin had purchased for her, peacock blue silk with yellow daffodils and butterflies along the edges and a yellow silk obi.

Her husband took her hand. "Come along with me! There's a store front with an awning just ahead where we can stay dry."

They sprinted over to the storefront as the rain began to fall in earnest and both had gotten a bit damp. The autumn rain was chilly but neither Kenshin nor Kaoru noticed as they huddled together in each other's arms. The streets were emptying as others sought shelter as well. Kenshin took advantage of the weather providing he and his wife privacy as he began to rain kisses on Kaoru's ivory visage, from her temple to her lids to her cheeks.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru protested weakly but to no avail. "We can't get like this, we're out in public."

"Look around you, tenshi. The sudden shower has chased everyone inside, that it has. We're all alone." He kissed her, closing off any further conversation.

She sighed and surrendered to her hitokiri's gentle attack, breaking down her defenses as she was swept into the maelstrom of passion that was erupting between them. The rain fell harder, the drops pounding on the canvas like a steady drum yet they were oblivious as the kiss deepened and swept them away.

The rain was slowing down to a moderate shower and so Kenshin and Kaoru drew apart, slightly out of breath as they came down from the emotional heights. Kaoru took a deep breath as she spoke first.

"Oh Kenshin," she said softly. "I can't believe you. I never thought you'd be so bold, you're always so proper."

Kenshin threw his head back and laughed. "Just making up for lost time, that I am. And enjoying having you to myself before we get back to Tokyo tomorrow."

She smiled as she said, "Remember the times we were caught in the rain before?"

He returned the grin. "Uh-huh, like it was yesterday. We seem to get caught in the rain quite a bit." He brushed her damp inky bangs back as he continued, "Because of that I have grown quite fond of the rain, that I have."

Kenshin cradled her face in his hands for another kiss when he picked up on a faint but malevolent ki that caused a general uneasiness. Frowning he released Kaoru and went to draw his sword as he cautiously looked around.

She was immediately concerned. "Kenshin, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Stay here," he ordered as he ventured out into the pelting drops, sakabatou at the ready.

Kaoru was nervous as she glanced about, seeing nothing but the former hitokiri was alert to the danger he was sensing as he went into the waning deluge checking around corners and alleys, which like the main street were deserted. Nobody was about yet he could feel a presence as the hair on his nape of his neck prickled. He scanned the empty streets one more time and finally satisfied, he slipped his blade in its scabbard and headed back to Kaoru.

She was alarmed by Kenshin's scowl and the fierce look in his eyes as he grabbed her elbow and said brusquely, "Let's go back to the inn, Kaoru."

"But it's still raining, I'll get my kimono wet."

He brooked no disobedience. "Now," he snapped as he pulled her out into the pattering rain.

They hurried along wordlessly as the inn came into view. Kenshin opened the shoji and shoved Kaoru inside where they shed their sandals as they both were damp from the rain. Fujimoto came from behind the registrar's desk and approached them, concern on his craggy face.

"Ken-san, Kaoru-san are you both all right?" he asked worriedly as by evidence of the tense look on their faces something had happened.

Kenshin took Kaoru's elbow and guided her to the stairs. "We are fine, just wet from the rain so if you'll excuse us we want to go to our room," he said flatly, dismissing the innkeeper as they climbed the stairs to head to their room.

Kaoru was a little annoyed by Kenshin's overbearing manner but she held her tongue until they entered the Rose Room. Once inside, Kenshin slipped his blade out of his waistband and sat on a cushion sullenly silent as Kaoru decided to speak.

"Kenshin, what is the meaning of all this? Why did you act so abrupt and drag me back here, getting me all wet? We could've waited until the rain slowed at least, now my kimono may be ruined!" she said crossly as she reached to untie the yellow obi with upset, jerky movements.

Kenshin said nothing as his mind reflected on what Yamagata had told him in the note he had sent. The group of secret expatriates to the shogunate called Hebikuroi were trying to sabotage trade by attacking fishing villages and vessels that are supplying products to the West with a fringe group of pirates called Samekuroi. He doubted that they would be aware of him being asked to intervene, he had not even agreed to help Yamagata yet. But now out with Kaoru, he had sensed someone shadowing him, and he was determined to find for what reason and whom.

_Someone was following us, I'm sure of it. But who? And why?_ He brooded as he stared out at nothing until he heard a sigh of irritation coming from the corner of the room where the futon and dansu were located. He glanced over and saw his wife as she was changing her wet things and was filled with remorse, knowing he owed her an explanation.

Kenshin rose to his feet and padded over to where Kaoru was tying her yukata, her back to him in a temper and she stood stiff and unresponsive as he slipped his arms around her.

"Kaoru," he said softly, burying his face in her tresses, the scent of jasmine intensified by the rain and so intoxicating.

But she was in a fine pique and so did her utmost to ignore him as she remained silent and unyielding. Undaunted, Kenshin tried again.

"Koibito, are you going to be so cold to me all night, this our last night here?" he coaxed as he brushed her hair from her neck so he could suckle her skin. Her resistance was slowly faltering but Kaoru stood her ground.

"You didn't answer my questions so I figured you wanted me to leave you alone," she sniffed as her husband tried to make amends, nuzzling her.

"Forgive me, koishii. I don't want to worry you, that I most certainly don't," Kenshin said gently against her hair.

Kaoru relaxed her posture but did not turn around as she stated, "I appreciate that but I'm your wife now and there should be nothing that you can't tell me."

"You're right." Kenshin agreed as he turned his wife around but she still averted her eyes by keeping her head lowered. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her sapphire orbs to meet his candid amethyst gaze. "But I took my vows to you very seriously and I mean it when I say I will do all I can to protect you with my life."

Kaoru said, "Is there something going on that will put me in danger?"

Kenshin sighed, "By marrying me, you've already done that and so you'll have to accept that as your husband it's my duty, privilege, and pleasure to do what I said, protect you with my life. So if I have to keep certain things from you and risk your wrath, I'll do it without hesitation." He released her and went over to the balcony to look out where the rain had tapered off to a few drops falling in spots as the cloud cover broke up, showing patches of deep blue and the moon peeking through as night had fallen. Kenshin sighed again as he replied, "I sensed someone following us before but when I checked, there was no one. Nothing is occurring as yet but I have a decision to make when we return tomorrow, that I do."

Kaoru joined him as she inquired, "Does it have to do with the message from Yamagata-sama sent to you before we left?"

"Hai." He frowned as he stared off wordlessly, the only noise being the drip of the gathered raindrops on the leaves still on the trees.

This time Kaoru encircled Kenshin with her arms, pressing against his back as she clung to him to offer comfort to lighten the new burden she knew he was already carrying. She felt his heaviness of spirit as she laid her head against his back, between his shoulder blades and she said nothing, just allowed her presence to lend peace to his troubled soul.

Kenshin closed his eyes as Kaoru's soft essence encompassed him, the warmth of her arms around him and the fragrance of jasmine wafting into his nostrils; a heady perfume that had his head reeling and senses singing. He took hold of her hands and turned around to take her in his arms. Whoever it was watching them, they would not spoil this last night.

With no further word, he scooped Kaoru up and carried her to the futon.

**NEXT-FATEFUL DECISION**


	3. FATEFUL DECISION

  
_Author's Note: Here's an introduction to the two main plots, the conception of Kenji—I figured with the honeymoon Kenshin and Kaoru had, it was just a matter of time—and the entrance of Kenshin into the fire of another conflict. Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews and all those reading this. Also, I did some research on kendo and used some terms in the scenes with Kaoru giving lessons in another dojo._

_**Glossary of Japanese words and terms:**_

**_Konichi wa—Good afternoon _**

**_Youdansu—Dresser or bureau_**

**_Jodan-no-kamae—In kendo, the ready position with the shinai held over the head._**

_**Shinai—Bamboo sword for sparring in kendo**_

_**Bokken—Wooden sword also used for sparring—Kaoru uses this as her chief weapon in the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu practice of **_

_**Katsujinken—swords that protect**_

_**Boku—Kendo armor and protective gear**_

**Hikitate-geiko-** **_sparring practice where a senior kendoist guides a junior_**

_**Kakari-geiko- short, intense, attack practice which teaches continuous **_

_**alertness, the ability to attack no matter what has come before, as well as **_

_**building spirit and stamina.**_

_**Kata—Exercise of various kendo moves to build concentration and stamina**_

_**Otearai—Toilet or outhouse **_

**FATEFUL DECISION**

The next noontime the train pulled into the Tokyo station, its steam stirring the fallen leaves from the shedding trees surrounding the track. It came to a stop and the passengers disembarked like a stream of humanity entering the white wraiths emitting from the undercarriage of the locomotive and exiting like apparitions.

Kenshin stepped down and assisted his wife, taking hold of her hand and then still holding her hand, guided her from the track and to the main road, where they stopped momentarily for some carriage traffic to pass.

Kaoru glanced around, her pretty face mildly dismayed. "Hmmm."

Kenshin caught her expression and was concerned. "What is it, koishii?"

"I thought that everybody would meet us, we did write that we were arriving today," she pointed out. "But I guess they forgot about us."

Kenshin replied cheerfully, "Perhaps they became busy and just forgot." He took her elbow and headed past the business section to the part of town by the river where the dojo was located. "It's no matter really. We'll see everyone when we get home, that we will."

Kaoru followed her husband as she agreed. "I suppose you're right."

As the newlywed couple made their way through the crowds, there were the inevitable whispers as the titian hair, cross shaped scar and sakabatou were a dead giveaway as to who the man was. It had been the talk at tea parties that the Battousai, who had been a resident in the city of Tokyo for over a year had taken a bride and those same people knew it was the only daughter of the late master of the Kamiya Dojo.

The two passed a group of matronly women by the entrance of the marketplace and the comments flew:

"Look, it's the Battousai and Kamiya-san," one woman said in surprise. "They must have just returned from their honeymoon."

"Hmmph! Well, at least they're married now," a sour-faced spinster sniffed in disdain. "Kamiya Koshijiro must have been rolling in his grave to know that his only daughter was harboring that murderous monster."

"I don't think he's a monster at all," a soft spoken lady with a sweet expression spoke up. "He's quite handsome and by the way he's holding her hand, quite devoted to her. Kamiya-san is indeed fortunate."

"I heard that they even joined that hanare Kirishitan group, that worships the Western God," another matron stated in a hushed tone.

"Humph, as if that will cleanse the blood from Battousai's hands," the sour spinster scoffed as she tossed her head at the departing couple.

Kaoru cast furtive glances about as they headed to the river and said ruefully, "I see that everyone is staring at us."

Kenshin laughed as he answered, "I see nothing like that, Kaoru. Besides, we are now married, nobody has any cause to disapprove, that they don't. Besides, it's none of their business."

Kaoru bit her lip and then nodded as she pondered the fact that by the standards of society, she was somewhat of a maverick, quite unconventional by nature of the way she had chosen in life. Her boarding of three young men as she was an unmarried girl was shocking enough but when she and Kenshin joined the cause for the beleaguered group of believers, their roles as unofficial pariahs became set. For some peculiar reason, it made her uneasy but she shrugged it off, as it never bothered her before.

_I'm just getting paranoid. The fact is I have everything I ever wanted, finally being Kenshin's wife. And with the help of Kami-sama, I will do everything I can to be a good wife _she vowed as a pair of violet eyes were gazing at her quizzically.

"Is there something amiss, koishii?" Kenshin asked in a worried manner. "You drifted away from me, are you all right?"

She mentally shook herself and smiled brightly. "Of course I am, anata. Let's go home," she said as she pulled him along and toward the bridge to the opposite side of the river where the dojo was located.

As they approached, Kaoru suddenly stopped as she gazed around at the river bank, the falling leaves of the sakura trees and the shimmering water and she smiled at her husband as he stopped and looked at her inquiringly.

"What is it now, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked _She certainly is acting strangely, that she is, I wonder what is going on, I hope she's all right._

"Look around, Kenshin. We're at the same place again, where you said goodbye and I welcomed you home." Her piquant face was dreamy as her eyes sparkled in azure light.

Kenshin smiled affectionately as he beheld his bride, her innocent beauty making his heart pound. He leaned into to her and murmured, "So I see. We are truly home again, that we are." He lowered their bags as he pulled her beneath a tree and then cradled her face in his hands as he drew in for a kiss.

The loving embrace was interrupted by a strident youthful voice, which said, "I bet you're wrong, tori-atama. That's not them."

"Oh yeah? That's them all right, I'd know that sword anywhere. Hey Kenshin!" Sanosuke's baritone echoed as he and Yahiko strode over to the couple.

Kaoru groaned as she commented, "We have company."

"Hai," Kenshin sighed as he reluctantly released his wife. "We'll continue this later, tenshi." He pasted a serene smile on his face as he addressed the other two family members. "Konichi wa, Sano, Yahiko. It's good to see you both, that it is."

Yahiko grinned as he got between Kenshin and Kaoru, facing both as he said eagerly, "Boy, am I glad to see you both back. This baka has been eating us out of house and home." He hooked a thumb at Sano who was bristling.

"You've got a helluva nerve, kid. You're the one eating everything, we don't have anything at all left in the dojo."

"Oh yeah? You eat like a horse, it's no wonder we have no food," Yahiko snapped as Sano glared at him menacingly.

"That's ENOUGH!" Kaoru railed as she glared at the two. "Kenshin and I aren't even home yet and it's already starting. Let's get back to the dojo and then we'll go to the market to get some supplies. So let's go."

Her tone brooked no disobedience as the three males followed her lead. . . .

The next day, it was business as usual at the dojo, which had Kenshin rising early, careful not to disturb his sleeping wife as he dressed to go and make breakfast. He finished dressing and planted a kiss on Kaoru's brow as he went to leave.

"Kenshin?" she said sleepily. "Are you going to make breakfast now?"

"Hai, koishii. Are you hungry?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh. I have to get up and dressed, I have appointments all over town to give lessons, we need to bring some money in here." She sat up and Kenshin helped her to her feet then she went to the youdansu to get her training clothes.

Kenshin watched Kaoru as she dressed and deep inside he felt odd. He had been thinking about what would happen to both their lives when they returned home and he knew that the ways of before could not continue. Now that he was married and Kaoru's husband, he felt it was now his duty to be the chief breadwinner instead of her supporting him. With that thought, he turned and headed to the kitchen, his mind full.

After breakfast, Kaoru prepared for her day by packing her duffel bag with her boku and bokken for after lunch. She directed Yahiko in some katas as she conducted his daily lesson, putting every effort in to make up for lost time.

"Yahiko your stance is bad, you need to bring your right foot forward more," Kaoru directed as she got into a son-kyo and Yahiko followed. He got ready with a jodan-no-kamae to issue an attack but as Kaoru moved to counter, she became dizzy as she swayed and pulled her bokken out of position to brace it on the floor to lean on for support.

Yahiko followed through until he saw his sensei's position and was immediately concerned. He forgot the sparring as he came forward, dropping his shinai.

"Hey Kaoru, are you okay?" he asked as her sudden pallor alarmed him.

She took a deep breath and balanced herself with a weak smile. "I'm fine, Yahiko. Shall we continue?"

Yahiko looked dubious but he nodded as he picked up his shinai. "Hai."

They continued with hikitate-geiko for about a half an hour without mishap but the youth kept a wary eye on his sensei as she pushed him in the match, her early spell troubling him. 

Finally, Kenshin called them to the dining room for lunch and as Yahiko went forward, Kaoru caught his sleeve and whispered a request. 

"Yahiko, please. Don't say anything about what happened to me before in front of Kenshin. He'll just tell me not to go give lessons and we need the money." 

Yahiko frowned as he grudgingly complied, "Okay busu. I won't say anything but you'd better get yourself checked if you're not feeling well." 

"I feel fine," she reassured him. Then she snapped, "And who do you think you're calling, 'busu'?" 

Yahiko heaved a sigh of relief inside at her defensive response. If she were really sick, she would have ignored his jibe. He followed her to the dining room. . . 

After lunch as she got ready to leave, Kenshin approached her and asked," When do you expect to be back, Kaoru?"

She gazed up into the afternoon sky. The days were getting shorter as winter was approaching so her time to give lessons was getting shorter as well. She sighed and replied, "About a half an hour before sunset. I am expected at four dojos for lessons and I expect I should be home by then."

Kenshin nodded as he came before his wife. "I'll be sure to have a bath ready for you when you return, koishii. But I have an errand to run first."

Kaoru regarded him closely. "You're going to see Yamagata-sama about the note he sent before we went away."

Kenshin nodded again. "Hai."

Kaoru said resignedly, "I'm sure you'll tell me all about it later, ne?"

"You know I will."

"Why must he always come to you?" his wife said with a bit of resentment.

Kenshin took her shoulders in his hands and said, "I must see what he wants. If it's my aid I must do what I can help to keep this era peaceful, that I must." He kissed her forehead and she smiled weakly in acquiescence.

Kaoru then sighed as she turned to head into town, her mind teeming with both curiosity and worry, wondering what new trouble was on the horizon as she brooded about her recent bouts with lightheadedness. It appeared the beginning of the journey as Kenshin's wife was already filling with bumps. . . .

An hour later, Kenshin arrived at the Ministry of Defense building and after asking for access to Yamagata, walked into his office where the military leader greeted the former hitokiri with a warm smile.

"You look well, Himura. It appears marriage agrees with you."

Kenshin nodded and smiled as he said, "Hai, I am quite content now that Kaoru is mine."

Yamagata returned the smile as he stood and reached to shake Kenshin's hand. "Omedeto, I wish you both the best." He gestured for Kenshin to take a seat before his desk and became serious as he asked, "Have you thought about what I relayed to you?"

Kenshin replied matter-of-factly, "I see that Hebikuroi is trying to change their tune. Since when have they become so eager to support the government, they were the most energetic resisters to the new Imperial regime."

Yamagata agreed, "Hai, they were very much a thorn in our side but appeared to have a complete change of heart. They now want a voice in parliament but their prior activities are preventing them from getting their place. There are people who have long memories and recall their penchant for bloodshed during the Bakumatsu."

"I tangled with them a few times myself," Kenshin recalled. "They were made up of former samurai that were ostracized by the dissolution of the shoguns. They were an embittered group, bent on revenge."

"That hasn't changed. For although they want to appear legitimate, they are supporting a renegade pirate group known as Samekuroi who have been attacking coastal villages that have been involved in foreign trade. They've been plundering ships and retribution is swift to those who would oppose them. Subsequently, there has been much bloodshed." Yamagata removed his pince-nez and rubbed his eyes. "Of course, the Hebikuroi deny any connection but we have proof of otherwise."

Kenshin remarked, "I'm not surprised. They often had representation in different factions, playing both ends trying to see where the fair wind was blowing. They were not considered very loyal." He leaned forward. "So what are you requesting of me?"

Yamagata met him eye to eye. "I am aware that as a newly married man you might be interested in a position that would enable you to support your new family. So I've been given the authorization from the emperor to offer you the position of Prime Negotiator for the Meiji government. Will you accept?"

Kenshin leaned back and had a contemplative frown on his even features. "What exactly are the duties of this position? I'm not really a diplomat, that I'm not," he demurred.

This is not a diplomatic position. It's more like a negotiator for the military forces to avert potential conflict, like a warlord."

"I see." Kenshin stared ahead with an impassive expression as he thought of what his duties might be should he take the position.

Yamagata continued, "You would have a squad of swordsmen assigned to you, former Ishin Shishi that have become Meiji soldiers to assist should any conflict arise but the main mission would be to avert any conflict at all. Especially here in this situation, but of course if the brazenness of Samekuroi requires that they be vanquished, well." He left it hanging, the meaning clear.

Kenshin sighed as he pondered the offer before him. Samekuroi appeared to be a group that needed to be dealt with yet he wondered if he would be able to stay true to his new faith and his vow of never killing again. But the reality of needing to assume the role of provider in his family was staring at him and he really did not know how to do anything else but wield a sword.

Yamagata saw the conflict in the violet orbs of the Battousai and to sway the decision his way and sweeten the deal he added, "You will be paid well for your service to the government, the emperor has assured me."

Kenshin rose slowly with an inscrutable expression. "I need time to think about this," he said flatly. "Give me about a fortnight and you shall have your answer." He turned to leave but Yamagata called out to him.

"The emperor and I eagerly await your answer, Himura."

Kenshin turned and nodded then resumed his exit.

Later that afternoon, Kaoru was finishing her kendo session at the Maekawa Dojo by leading the group in a particularly energetic kata when suddenly she became lightheaded again and stopped in the middle. Holding a hand to her head as she stumbled a bit, she drew the concern of the class and Maekawa himself as he rushed forward to catch her.

"Kaoru-kun, are you all right?" he asked in concern as the students crowded around. Maekawa then glanced at the throng and barked, "Step away and get back to your kakari-geiko kata, your forms were pathetic!"

"Hai, sensei!"

The young men all resumed their previous positions as their sensei ordered as Maekawa lifted the petite kendo instructor to her feet. Kaoru shook her head to clear it, setting her topknot to dancing as she gained her balance. She apologized profusely, shamed by her weakness.

"Forgive me, Maekawa-san. I don't know what came over me, lately I've been getting a bit woozy," Kaoru said weakly, her attitude contrite.

"Nonsense, Kaoru-kun. I'm more concerned about you. Are you feeling up to continuing?" Maekawa asked as he studied her downcast eyes.

She took a deep breath and gave him a determined look. "Hai!" The slender swordswoman then strode to the front of the class and joined them in their exercise, giving instructions as Maekawa stared at her with a thoughtful frown. . . .

At sunset, Kaoru was approaching the dojo gate and was met by her husband who came to the road to meet her. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Konban wa, koishii. Ogenki desu ka?"

Kaoru smiled brightly and replied, "Genki desu, anata. How was your afternoon?"

Kenshin took Kaoru's boku and bokken then wrapped his arm about her shoulder. "Uneventful. Dinner will be ready in a while so I'll draw a bath for you."

A bath sounded heavenly and Kaoru sighed as he led her into the main hall. "Subarashii. I'll go and get ready."

"Do that, it'll be ready shortly," Kenshin promised as he kissed her again then turned to head to the furoba to draw the bath.

Kaoru watched him with loving gratitude as she wearily headed to her room, wondering why she was so exhausted. . . .

After the bath and dinner, Kaoru assisted Kenshin in clean up, which because Yahiko was working at the Akabeko and Sanosuke had not appeared, took a short time so the couple went to sit on the porch leading into the courtyard. They sat together, locked in each other's arms lit by the waning moon.

Kaoru sat musing about her bouts with dizziness, wondering what possibly could be the cause, she never was one of those women that had weak constitutions that made them prone to swooning. She frowned as she tried to search for the reason behind her sudden malaise.

Kenshin in the meantime was also pensive, weighing the pros and cons of taking Yamagata's offer. He mulled over the vague duties that had been explained to him and wondered if it was a feasible idea to be a battle negotiator with a group determined to rattle the government. He pondered the role he would play with a group of former warriors to back him up, almost to intimidate and that disturbed him. But, there were many things about the Meiji that disturbed him as a former samurai himself but at the same time, that did not give groups like Samekuroi the right to attack innocent people just trying to make a living for themselves as they assisted the government.

_Oh well, I have an entire fortnight to make this decision _Kenshin said to himself. _I'll have to discuss it with Kaoru before I decide anyway. _He gazed down at his wife, snuggled beside him and then wondered why she was so quiet.

"You're very quiet tonight, my Kaoru," Kenshin murmured as he began to caress her head. "Onegai, tell me is there something troubling you?"

Kaoru felt a sight twinge as she hastened to reassure him. "Iie, Kenshin everything's fine really." She turned to gaze into his eyes.

"You seemed a bit overtired when you came home. I think you may be taking on too much, that you are," he pointed out.

Kaoru sighed as she turned and stared out into the courtyard. "I have to get back to work, we have no money coming in if I don't."

That statement hit Kenshin hard as he felt ashamed and berated himself for being a man expecting his woman to support him. He said firmly, "If it is too much for you, I want you to cut back and don't worry about the money, we'll manage."

"How? We have to feed us, Yahiko, and most of the time, Sanosuke. And food is not free, we can't live on fish from the river all the time and the winter harvest from the garden won't last forever." Kaoru scowled as she cursed the vertigo she was experiencing _Mou, I can't let whatever this is stop me. I'm stronger than that._

Kenshin turned her around and raised her chin to face him. "I will make sure we never starve, koishii. Even if I have to steal, I will never allow you to go hungry," he said with a fierce determination.

Kaoru's sapphire eyes widened at the look in Kenshin's eyes, which were icy blue as she sensed something inside him, something he was not divulging. But she entertained a bit of wifely wisdom as she decided to not push for him to reveal what was on his mind.

"Tadaima!" Yahiko's voice echoed as he entered the front hall and slammed the shoji shut. "Kenshin, Kaoru, where are you?"

"Coming." The newlyweds sighed and exchanged resigned glances as they got up to greet the returning youth. . . .

The next day, Kaoru headed into the Akabeko, a purposeful gleam in her eyes as she entered the semi busy establishment. She glanced about until she saw her good friend Seikihara Tae haggling with what looked to be the fish monger. The man was arguing the price of his best catches but Tae was a tough sell. Kaoru waited patiently until finally they came to an agreement and Tae stepped away, getting the better end of the deal. She was always the shrewd businesswoman except when it came to collecting from a certain freeloading tori-atama. Smiling, Kaoru approached Tae as she next was supervising the preparation of food for the noon rush.

"Ohayo, Tae-san," Kaoru greeted her friend cheerfully.

Tae turned and at the sight of her dear friend smiled warmly as she hurried to meet her. She gave Kaoru an embrace as she returned the greeting. "Ohayo, Kaoru-chan it's so good to see you! How are you and Ken-san doing since your honeymoon?"

Kaoru smiled as she said dreamily, "Subarashii. It's wonderful to wake up with him beside me. I love being a wife."

Tae smiled knowingly, "I knew that you two were destined to belong to each other from the minute Ken-san came to live with you. The first time you brought him in here I knew he would be with you always."

Kaoru smiled as she nodded then became earnest. "Tae, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it, Kaoru?" Tae asked in curiosity as she noticed her friend's solemn manner.

Kaoru took a deep breath. "I want to be the best wife for Kenshin, so he'll never regret marrying me."

Tae laughed, "Kaoru, he could never do that. Ken-san was so in love with you for so long, when you accepted his proposal, he was so happy, I saw it. What else can you do?"

Kaoru continued, "I want to learn to be a better cook. Can you teach me?"

Tae smiled broadly as she replied happily, "Of course, Kaoru-chan. I'd be happy to teach you to cook better. I'll make you into the best cook outside the Akabeko." The exuberant proprietress linked arms with her friend. "Come with me and we'll get started right away."

An hour later, Tae had gone over the fine points of seasoning and directed Kaoru in frying vegetables and meat in a simple tempura. But as she was spooning the mixture into a bamboo pot to take home, a severe nausea came over her.

Kaoru nearly dropped the tempura on the tatami as she rushed out to the otearai just as she lost her breakfast. Alarmed, Tae followed as she saw her friend in misery, bent over the chamber pot.

"Kaoru, are you all right?" she said worriedly as she saw the new bride's pallor when she leaned up to take a some air. The young woman took in deep gulps of air to calm her stomach.

Kaoru took another deep breath as she collected herself. "I'll be fine in a minute." _That was sudden, I felt just fine and now the smell of the food is making me so sick, I can't even think of food. What could be happening to me? _Then a thought came to her _Could I already be expecting?_

Tae helped Kaoru rise slowly to her feet as the thought haunted her.

**NEXT-UNEXPECTED NEWS**  



	4. UNEXPECTED NEWS

_Author's Note: I know this is an extremely long chapter but it is where the two main co-plots gets established, Kaoru's pregnancy and Kenshin's new position. And to those asking if it's too soon for Kaoru to get pregnant, I've consulted with my good friend Jen23, a mother of two beautiful girls and she assures me that it's not uncommon for a first pregnancy to happen so soon after marriage. Especially in the late 1800's when conceiving children was easy but because of primitive medical treatment and various diseases, carrying them to full term was a bit more difficult. To LadySword 04, I was so touched by your last review, I hope you continue to enjoy this—yes, I believe research is an essential element in good writing. And I have some strong Christian elements here as our couple gets baptized so if anyone gets offended, just don't read it. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers._

_**Glossary of Japanese Words** **and Terms:**_

_**Onegai—Please**_

_**Gomen—Sorry**_

_**Koibito—Sweetheart**_

_**Kitsune—Fox—Sanosuke calls Megumi this**_

_**Busu—Ugly**_

_**Tadaima—"I'm home!"**_

**UNEXPECTED NEWS**

Kenshin was busy finishing the day's laundry as he mulled over the meeting with Yamagata and the offer he presented. His heart and head were in a struggle that had him firmly impaled on the horns of a dilemma as he continued to mull over the pros and cons of accepting the government position. Samekuroi was a group that needed to be reined in, for sure but Kenshin was figuring that it would require him to do something he had an aversion to, intimidate with his reputation and strength. It was something he had abhorred in the police swordsmen when they intimidated the crowd that one time and now he was faced with the possibility that he would become one of those he had loathed and fought against.

Kenshin sighed as he played devil's advocate with himself and looked at the other side, the innocent, hard-working people; merchants and those creating items for trade that want nothing more than the better life promised by Meiji reform by being able to trade with the wealthy West. The promise of prosperity and hope for their families as an attainable goal for many was a dream come true and his own benevolent heart yearned to help them achieve it.

His warring thoughts were interrupted by the sweet soprano voice of his new wife as she called out, "Tadaima!" Kenshin smiled and he wiped his hands on his hakama then rose to meet Kaoru.

He stepped inside as she approached and they met each other in the hall. " Yokoso, Kaoru-koishii," Kenshin greeted his wife warmly as he gave her a kiss.

"Konichi wa, anata," she responded as she returned the smile. "Look what I made at Tae's," Kaoru gushed like a toddler making her first steps.

She opened the cover of the bamboo pot and displayed her handiwork. "Tae taught me how to make a tempura. Want to try it?"

"Of course," Kenshin replied eagerly as he braced his mouth for the onslaught of poorly seasoned sustenance. He was quite used to Kaoru's horrible cooking but he was pleasantly surprised when he discovered it was flavored delicately and melted in his mouth.

His features reflected his reaction as he praised, "This is delicious, koishii. And you say Tae taught you how to make this?"

"Hai, she told me what to do and corrected me when I was wrong. Then she watched me as I cooked it, making sure I didn't overcook it."

"Ah, I see." Kenshin helped himself to another taste as he suggested, "Why don't we have this now for lunch? It's time to eat anyway." He took the pot and headed toward the dining room as an adolescent tenor sounded.

"Hey, Kenshin, Kaoru! What's for lunch?" Yahiko bellowed as he came toward the couple.

Knowing Yahiko's loathing of anything Kaoru cooked, they exchanged a conspirators wink as Kenshin replied, "We have a special treat Yahiko, tempura."

"Really? Oh boy, I can't wait, let's eat!" The youth scampered into the dining room as Kenshin and Kaoru chuckled and made to follow.

"Not a word, Kenshin?" she asked sweetly.

He grinned and nodded, "Not a word, koibito."

The following days were somewhat cautious ones for Kaoru as she pondered the possibility of being with child and tried to hide her bouts with vertigo and nausea from the two men who shared her life. She calculated that her last monthly time had come two weeks prior to her wedding and had expected it when she returned from her honeymoon but she was realizing that it never came, instead she began having symptoms. Her figuring then had her musing that the possibility was becoming a probability, especially since she was getting increased episodes of nausea during mealtimes. It was getting more and more difficult to keep food down and more importantly, to keep Kenshin from noticing although observant as always, he was starting to look at her in a peculiar way. At those times, she would reassure him that she was fine determined, however, to keep any speculation about being pregnant to herself since the symptoms were intermittent and she did not want to worry him as it seemed he had something else pressing on his mind. But each time she tried to get him to tell her, he would assure her that everything was fine. He also did not reveal if he had spoken to Yamagata either and so she did not press him, she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

One day after lunch she was relaxing and mulling over what it was that could so important that her husband would be hesitating to tell her when there was a knock on the shoji and Kamioka Danjuro and Tamiko walked in to pay them a visit.

Kaoru rose and rushed over to the couple that had, in a short time, become good friends. "Konichi wa, Danjuro-san, Tamiko-chan. It's so nice to see you!"

Both bowed and smiled as Tamiko replied, "I hope you don't mind us dropping in like this. We were shopping at the marketplace and just wanted to see you both. You've been missed at the weekly services."

Kaoru lowered her head as she said sheepishly, "I know we haven't been at Itikaku Mizu since coming home from our honeymoon, forgive us."

Danjuro smiled and waved his hand. "No need to apologize, Kaoru-san. We understand and remember quite well what it was like when we first were married." He reached to squeeze his wife's hand.

She smiled fondly at him as she nodded. "Hai we do, anata."

Then Kenshin entered the hall from the back by the kitchen bowed and smiled. "Konichi wa, Danjuro-san, Tamiko-san. It's nice to see you both, that it is."

"Konichi wa, Ken-san. We were just dropping by to say hello and see how you both were doing," Danjuro said with a bow. "And we wanted to thank you for allowing us use of the dojo for services while you were gone."

Kaoru said graciously, "It was our pleasure. Is the meeting house rebuilt?"

Danjuro replied, "Hai. We've managed to rebuild it in record time with everybody pitching in. We were able to use it for the first time this past Sunday." He beamed with pride like a boy that just finished building a treehouse for the blaze that had leveled the building had been devastating. The fact that it had been rebuilt so quickly to Danjuro was yet another example of a benevolent and loving Savior. "My Lord shall supply all my needs."

"Amen." Everybody all answered as Kenshin and Kaoru set down cushions and everyone took a seat. The former hitokiri responded, "I know we've not been to services as yet, forgive us." He lowered his head contritely.

"But we have been spending daily time reading the Bible," Kaoru pointed out. It was true, in the morning after some tender time, the couple was spending a set time reading and praying before they started their day.

Kenshin nodded in agreement. "Hai, we've found that it's a benefit to us as we go through our day, that it is." His expression was earnest but his eyes appeared burdened.

Kaoru rose as she offered, "Onegai, stay for tea. I'll go and prepare it." She turned toward the kitchen.

Tamiko also rose. "I'll help you, Kaoru-chan." Both women headed to the kitchen.

As the tea was being prepared, Danjuro studied Kenshin closely with piercing sherry eyes. "Ken-san, you've something on your mind, don't you?"

Kenshin raised his eyes and met the orbs of Kamioka. "It appears you are very observant, Danjuro-san." He sighed as he began, "Yamagata-sama has asked my assistance on another problem and offered me a position in the Imperial Army."

"I see."

Kenshin then told Danjuro all about the Samekuroi and what havoc they were wreaking on honest, working people in the villages that supplied textiles and the coastal fishing villages that were getting attacked by the renegade samurai pirates. He pointed out that the attacks had increased to the point of getting regular write-ups in the local newspapers.

"Hai, I know. I've been reading about the attacks on ships loaded with goods headed to the West for trading but I had no idea that actual villages were getting attacked as well."

Kenshin continued, "I've been thinking very carefully about his request and I'm starting to lean toward accepting. I promised him an answer and it's about time to give it." He sighed again as he added, "I need to start supporting my wife, Kaoru is working too hard traveling around town to give lessons to keep money coming in here and it's starting to take its toll on her. I've noticed she's been ill a lot lately even though she's been trying to hide it from me."

Danjuro nodded as he inquired, "Have you told her about Yamagata-sama's offer?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I told her that he has contacted me but not about his offer. I'm worried about her health and don't want to add to her distress, that I don't."

Danjuro inquired, "And have you prayed about it?"

Kenshin nodded, "Almost constantly since my meeting with Yamagata-sama."

"What answer are you getting?"

Kenshin replied, "Innocent people are being attacked for just trying to keep food in their families' mouths. I can't consciously stand by and do nothing about it, that I can't." He folded his arms stubbornly as he added adamantly, "At the same time, I won't worry Kaoru because I know how she will react."

Danjuro agreed, "True, but you do need to discuss this with her. She is your wife now, and so any decision must be made together."

Kenshin nodded in agreement as he said, "I know and I will when I see Yamagata-sama, I plan to see him tomorrow." Then he suggested, "Care to come along with me?"

Danjuro pondered a moment and then replied, "That's not a bad idea." Truth was, Danjuro was missing the excitement of serving as a patriot but he was also concerned for the condition of the people who desired to live peaceful lives. That was the chief reason that he began the hanare Kirishitan group Itikaku Mizu to serve the needs of the people for a relationship with the Living God, who wanted to live lives of substance and happiness. As the leader of a group of believers and a former soldier, he felt it was his duty as well to do what he could.

"Let me know when you plan to go and I'll meet you there," Danjuro said as the women entered with the tea. . . .

The next day, Kenshin finished clearing the breakfast away when he entered the practice hall and informed Kaoru, "I'm leaving to see Yamagata-sama, I should be back shortly."

She was there, overseeing Yahiko as he cleaned and polished the hardwood floors with wet rags to collect the dust when her husband approached her.

"About when do you expect to return?"

Kenshin shrugged as he replied, "I'm not sure."

Kaoru sighed as she remarked resignedly, "So you've decided to take the position." Her tone was a mixture of sight annoyance and uneasy acceptance. She had all night to mull over his choice, for he had explained the situation and discussed with her until the wee hours of his probability of taking the position. Although she was not happy about Kenshin being involved in situations that put his vow and beliefs on the line, she supported his decision even if it meant he would be away from time to time.

He grasped her shoulders and gazed earnestly into her azure orbs. "Please understand koishii, I have a responsibility to make sure that innocent people are safe and free to live in peace. And," he added, "a responsibility to support my family."

"But I'm bringing money into the house," she protested but Kenshin laid a finger on her lips.

"Hai, but you are working too hard," her husband pointed out. "You've been looking very pale and are hardly eating anything. I'm very worried about you, koibito, that I am."

Kaoru sighed as she said weakly, "I'm fine, you worry too much, Kenshin." She then waved it off as she addressed her student, "Yahiko, this needs at least another twenty times before you're done so let's hop to it!"

Yahiko stopped and wiped at his brow as he caught his breath. "All right already, busu sheesh, what a slavedriver!"

Kaoru bristled as Kenshin chuckled and kissed her. "Have a good morning and don't kill each other."

Yahiko stopped to remark acerbically, "If she keeps this up, you may come home to a corpse, she's working me to death!"

Kaoru retorted, "Stop making idle threats and complaining and get moving."

Kenshin smiled affectionately at the two precious people in his life and then turned to leave, their bickering echoing in the hall as he jettisoned. . . .

It was nearly noontime when Kenshin stepped out of the Ministry of Defense building and met Danjuro outside waiting for him. The former Ishin Shishi swordsman had declined to go inside but had accompanied the flame haired swordsman of legend to the building, offering to pray with him for the outcome of the meeting. After praying, Kenshin had then headed inside to deliver his decision to Yamagata-sama who was elated to hear Kenshin's affirmative response.

The statesman bowed in gratitude. "Arigatou, Himura. The emperor will be relieved to know that you will be serving the people once again."

Kenshin respectfully bowed in return. "I will do my best to honor him and serve Japan."

He handed Kenshin a plump purse filled with currency. "Here's your first payment."

Kenshin opened it and his eyes widened at the amount within. He shook his head as he remarked, "It's a very generous amount, that it is."

"The emperor said it is not nearly enough. To make sure that Samekuroi is defeated is his primary concern. They've gotten very bold in their attacks of late and the emperor is afraid they may start targeting foreign trade ships. Japan can ill afford the possibility of war with the powerful West and if they attack those ships it becomes a probability."

Kenshin nodded as he assured him, "I will do what I can to make sure they are put out of business."

Yamagata rose and responded, "I have every confidence in you. Come here tomorrow morning and I will go over the duties of your first assignment and also the notes of the prior negotiations with Hebikuroi to try to stop the attacks. They want to bargain with us and now we can schedule a meeting now that you're involved."

He relayed everything to Danjuro as they began the trek back to the dojo and as they came into view of the gate, Danjuro stopped and made an inquiry.

"Ken-san, what do you plan to tell Kaoru-san? She needs to know."

"She knows already," Kenshin replied. "We discussed this late last night, and she supports me and accepts it. She's not happy about it, but she accepts my decision, that she does."

Danjuro nodded as he said, "Contact me when you're ready to go into the battle. I'll be ready to assist you when you need me."

Kenshin bowed. "Arigatou, Danjuro-san." He turned and headed in to greet his wife who was waiting for him.

Kaoru approached her husband and kissed him hello. "So how did everything go?"

"It went well. I am expected at Yamagata-sama's office tomorrow morning to get my duties."

Kaoru turned and headed toward the dining room. "I fixed lunch. Tae helped me make some onigiri to go with your pickled vegetables."

"Sounds good," Kenshin said as he followed. He was a bit dismayed by her manner, she appeared somewhat detached and almost quiet, very unusual for his spitting wildcat. But he kept his feelings to himself.

In the dining room Yahiko was inhaling his food as per usual as Kaoru was reaching for a rice ball and about to take a bite when she got the feeling she was being stared at. Kenshin had taken a seat on his cushion beside her and was studying her, his violet eyes soft yet penetrating like he was trying to figure something out.

She met his stare and said somewhat crossly, "Is there something wrong with my face, Kenshin?"

He flashed his trademark rurouni smile at his bride and said amiably, "Iie, tenshi. I was just savoring your beauty, that I was." He innocently picked up a bowl of vegetables and began to eat.

Yahiko scoffed, "Boy Kenshin, are you whipped. If I stare at Kaoru, it'll make me lose my lunch."

Kenshin glared at the boy and admonished as he hastened to defend his wife, "That was rude and uncalled for, Yahiko."

Both men then glanced at the young woman and braced for the verbal tempest about to strike but were shocked as she seemed unfazed. As if she never heard the jibe Kaoru lowered her head and was about to take her bite when her stomach began to rebel. She jumped to her feet to head out to the otearai, causing her devoted spouse and star boarder to forget all about their meal and follow her. They both watched at the door and she retched as what little she had managed to keep down from breakfast came up.

Kenshin heard her as she was violently ill into the chamber pot and was deeply worried as he went to get a linen towel to wet in the well. He approached the otearai and opened the door to kneel beside his wife in her misery.

"Easy now, Kaoru-koishii," he said soothingly as he gently took her in his arms and laid the cool wet cloth on her forehead. "If you're not feeling well, perhaps you should go back to bed."

Yahiko watched her, his coffee eyes darkened in concern as he asked, "Are you okay, Kaoru? We don't have to practice this afternoon if you don't feel up to it."

Kenshin took charge as he scooped Kaoru up in his arms. "There will be no practice today, Yahiko. Instead, I want you to go and fetch either Dr. Gensai or Megumi to come as soon as possible."

"Hai, Kenshin. Right away." Yahiko rushed through the dojo gate, leaving it ajar in his haste.

Kaoru protested weakly, "Mou, Kenshin you're going a bit far. I'm fine, really."

He headed into the dojo and carried his wife into their bedroom and laid her on the futon, still spread out. He knelt beside her as he stroked her forehead, brushing her sweaty bangs back. He gazed down at her, frowning.

"Tell me the truth, Kaoru. What is wrong with you?" Kenshin's eyes bore into her.

She took a deep breath as the nausea passed. "N-nothing, anata. I just got a little sick, could be I picked up something while I was out giving lessons." It was a weak defense so she pleaded with her wide sapphire eyes to entreat him but he stood firm.

"All the more reason you should curtail your activity." Kenshin sighed as he continued, "Now that I will be working, you can decrease your lessons to other dojos, money is no longer a problem." He drew out the purse Yamagata had given him and handed it to her.

She opened it and gasped at the amount. "Mou, Kenshin that's a fortune!"

"It is only the beginning." He stood up and walked over to the window to stare through the slats at the bright afternoon with a scowl. He brooded as he sardonically considered how he had sold himself to the highest bidder to simply support his wife and keep food on the table.

Kaoru sat up as she saw his stiff back and she knew that he was warring within as he contemplated his new role. She put the purse aside then rose and walked over to Kenshin, slipping her arms around him as she sought to offer him solace.

"Anata, I appreciate everything you want to do for us. But if you don't feel right about it, then quit. I'd rather struggle with not enough money then see you tear yourself up about doing something that goes against your ideals." She laid her cheek on his shoulder.

Kenshin turned around and took his bride in his arms. "That's just it, Kaoru. I'm going to be helping those, whose only desire is to provide for their families. Just like I want to now." He sighed as he continued, "But this is the first time I agreed to help and accepted payment for my help."

Kaoru answered matter-of-factly, "And you feel badly about that."

Kenshin nodded, "It seems I have traded my nobility for practicality." He studied her intently, "I just hate seeing you working so hard that you're making yourself sick."

Kaoru leaned in and wrapped her arms around Kenshin as she said, "Oh anata, I'm fine. But if you really are set on doing this, you can count on me I'll be right there with you." She then placed her lips on his for a soft kiss. They were then interrupted by Yahiko's voice as he returned and knocked on the shoji to peer in.

He said, hesitant to impose, "Hey Kenshin, Kaoru. The clinic was closed but if you want, I'll go back later."

Kaoru stated, "That's all right, Yahiko. I'm fine now."

Kenshin opened his mouth to protest but she shushed him with a finger on his lips and said to the youth, "Go and wait for me in the practice hall. I'll be there in a minute."

Her concerned husband gave her a reproachful look as she sweetly smiled.

It was still balmy with summer temperatures quite unseasonable for autumn almost a week later as Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Susume, Megumi, and Sanosuke strolled to the riverbank where the water was shallow. It was there that an event of note was about to take place, the newlyweds' baptism.

They had been reading in the bible about John the Baptist, who was ordained by God to cleanse the sins of men away by dipping them into the Jordan River and had decided to do the same. Kenshin was especially eager to do this public act of faith to enforce his resolve to keep his vow of never taking a life again, especially in light of his new position as Prime Negotiator. He had been getting used to what would be required of him in several days of meetings with Yamagata and so he felt that to perform the duties as peacekeeper his faith would help keep him focused and determined. He discussed all this with Kaoru and they agreed to both be baptized and then discussed it with Danjuro, who was delighted and offered to perform the ceremony.

As they all walked to the riverbank, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, and Dr. Gensai all were in conversation about the strange ritual they were about to witness.

"So what is this 'baptism' all about anyway?" Yahiko asked as they headed toward a small gathering of people at the riverbank, some dressed in snow-white yukata like Kenshin and Kaoru as the rest were encircled around them.

"Yeah, what's a baptism?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, bapts," little Susume echoed, her eyes wide.

Sanosuke shrugged, "Beats me. All I know is Kenshin and Jou-chan asked if I wanted to be there to watch them do this thing. I decided to come because everybody's going back to the dojo for a feast later."

"That figures," Megumi scoffed. "Leave it to you to know when a free meal is offered."

Sano bristled, "Listen, kitsune for your information they asked me to come. We've been like family for a long time."

Megumi challenged, "Then why would it have to take an offer of food for you to share in this when it makes them so happy?"

Sanosuke had the grace to look shamed. "You're right, lady doc."

Dr. Gensai remarked, "Well, Kenshin and Kaoru-chan are determined to follow this western faith so as the ones who are their family, we should support them."

The others nodded in agreement as the entourage came to the group at river's edge. Kenshin and Kaoru both came to Danjuro and Tamiko, who greeted them with warm hugs.

The rest of the Kenshingumi greeted the Kamioka couple as Danjuro clapped his hands to get everybody's attention. "Everyone, we are here because some of our beloved are ready to make their decision to follow Iesu known to all by agreeing to be baptized." Those in white yukata gathered at the river's edge as the rest of the group took seats on the ground. He opened up his bible and read from the Gospel of Mark:

" John did baptize in the wilderness, and preach the baptism of repentance for the remission of sins. And there went out unto him all the land of Judaea, and they of Jerusalem, and were all baptized of him in the river of Jordan, confessing their sins. And John was clothed with camel's hair, and with a girdle of a skin about his loins; and he did eat locusts and wild honey; And preached, saying, There cometh one mightier than I after me, the latchet of whose shoes I am not worthy to stoop down and unloose. I indeed have baptized you with water: but he shall baptize you with the Holy Ghost."

Danjuro then waded out into the river until he was waist deep and began calling those to be baptized by name. First he called to a young lady, about Kaoru's age and she joined him in the water as he took hold of her by the waist to support her and put his other hand on her forehead.

"I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost."

He then brought his hand over her face to hold her nose and bent her backwards into the water, completely immersing her for a split second, bringing her up as the water trickled and glistened in the sun. He then escorted her to the bank as two women with linen cloths to wrap her in met them and took the girl to the side as everyone gave praise.

Sanosuke side whispered to Megumi, "Now that's something I've never seen in my whole life. I thought he was going to drown her."

"Shhh!" Megumi hushed as she watched Danjuro repeat the procedure with a young man in his twenties. As a doctor, she observed and was impressed by the care taken to make sure the subjects were protected from drowning as he dipped them into the river.

The next ones to be baptized were a family, mother, father and their children, a small boy and a little girl of about nine years. The father went first, followed by the mother and then the daughter as Danjuro compensated for her small size. Then her brother, who was even smaller was eager to go his face aglow with a bright smile. His manner was infectious as everyone gathered smiled as well.

Danjuro smiled as he said, "Ippei, are you ready?"

"Hai," the boy said excitedly.

"Then I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost," Danjuro announced as he gently took hold of the boy, holding his nose as he bent him over his arm and dunked him into the water, bringing him up immediately as the boy came up giggling. The rest of the group erupted in laughter and applause as Ippei scooted over to the riverbank and into his mother's waiting arms.

Ayame watched with wide eyes as she stated, "It looks like he had fun."

Susume nodded, setting her pigtails dancing. "Yeah, fun."

"Hmm," Dr. Gensai intoned thoughtfully.

Yahiko, who had been quiet up to now pointed out. "Look, it's Kenshin's turn." He pointed his finger to the river where Kenshin had entered the water and waded out to where Danjuro waited.

In the water, Danjuro said to his former comrade in arms. "I'm very excited that you're doing this, Ken-san."

Kenshin smiled as he answered, "I'm excited too. Especially now, this is the best way to begin my new life's journey, that it is." He closed his eyes and clasped his hands as Danjuro took hold of him and spoke the blessing.

"I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost." He bent Kenshin backward as he held his nose and the former hitokiri went into the water and came up, a serene expression on his even features as everyone lifted their voices in praise.

The Kenshingumi were transfixed, captivated by the ritual they just saw and the significance of the action as they watched the man who was so bloodstained become cleansed. Kenshin then walked out of the water and accepted a linen cloth as he went to his young wife and squeezed her hand in encouragement.

Kaoru smiled sweetly as she then made her way into the lapping water and out to where Danjuro waited with a smile. He addressed her as she came to him.

"Kaoru-chan, are you ready?" he asked gently.

She took a deep breath to calm the pounding of her heart as she nodded. "Hai. I really want to do this." It was a decision she had made freely, even though Kenshin had said that she did not have to just because he had decided to do it himself.

Danjuro took hold of Kaoru's waist to support her and spoke the blessing over her. "I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost."

She closed her eyes as she felt Danjuro bend her backwards to enter the water. As she felt the water surround her, everything immediately went black and she became limp as she slipped out of his grasp and into the river.

A collective gasp of alarm sounded as the group saw Kaoru slide out of Danjuro's arms. Kenshin felt his heart drop as he tossed his linen aside and sprinted into the river, pushing Danjuro aside and diving beneath the surface to rescue his bride. He quickly paddled under to grab the unconscious young woman but he slipped on the bottom just as he made contact yet managed to get hold of her sleeve, pulling her up to the surface.

Kenshin swam, holding onto his precious bundle as he got to the riverbank, cradling her as he laid her on the ground. Kaoru was still as her husband frantically patted her cheeks.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, onegai, open your eyes, koishii," he begged as Megumi knelt beside the distressed swordsman.

"Ken-san, listen to me. You have to open her airway by tilting her head back and holding her nose, breathe into her lungs," the lady doctor directed firmly as he did as he was told positioning Kaoru's head to open her airway.

He then began to breathe life into his wife all the while praying that she would be all right. Surrounded by the concerned throng and those close to the couple, Kenshin took hold of Kaoru and breathed into her mouth continuously as the anxious group watched. After what seemed like an eternity, her sapphire orbs fluttered and opened as Kenshin's eyes welled up with tears of gratitude, thanking the Lord above.

"K-Kenshin? W-what happened?" Kaoru asked shakily as she noticed her husband's distress.

Kenshin could not trust himself to speak as he crushed her to him in a fierce hug. "I almost lost you," he said his voice taut with emotion. "Are you all right?"

Kaoru nodded as she pulled away to look at him but Megumi was not convinced. "What happened as you went under water, Kaoru?" the physician wanted to know.

Kaoru shrugged as Tamiko wrapped a linen cloth around her. "I really don't know. All of a sudden I just fainted as I was going under."

Yahiko, who had been kneeling beside the girl who was like a beloved older sister to him spoke up, "It's not the first time she's fainted, either."

Kaoru glared at the spike haired youth as Kenshin demanded, "What do you mean, not the first time?"

Yahiko ignored the gestures from Kaoru as he replied tersely, "She's been having fainting spells a lot lately while we've been practicing."

Kenshin examined his wife sternly as he inquired, "Is that so, Kaoru? And why haven't you told me about this?"

She looked sheepish as she said contritely, "Gomen, Kenshin. I didn't want to worry you."

Kenshin sighed, annoyed yet wanting to be supportive. "You should have told me, Kaoru."

All the while Megumi was studying Kaoru in a speculative manner as she got up and consulted with Dr. Gensai. He nodded and stepped forward.

"Kaoru-chan, Megumi and I both think you should be brought back to the dojo immediately so we can examine you thoroughly. And I'm sure Kenshin agrees."

"Hai," Kenshin said as he scooped her up and with his godlike speed sprinted to the dojo as everyone else followed suit. As they made to go, Sanosuke grabbed Megumi and made a demand on the foxy doctor.

"Hey kitsune, what gives? Why do you and Gensai feel the need to give Jou-chan a complete checkup, huh? Is there something wrong?"

Megumi pulled away and said, "We're not sure yet but when we find out, Ken-san will be the first to know and I'm sure he'll tell you." She hurried ahead to the dojo as Sano watched and followed with growing worry. . . .

Once at the dojo, Kenshin carried Kaoru to their room and set her down while he spread out the futon then he scooped her up and laid her down while she was protesting.

"Kenshin, this is unnecessary I'm fine now."

But he stood firm. "You are going to rest, Kaoru. Dr. Gensai and Megumi-dono are on their way and we're going to get down to the bottom of what is making you have these fainting spells. Maybe they will also be able to tell us why you've been getting sick and unable to hold anything down."

The shoji slid open and both physicians came in and approached the futon. Megumi knelt down and placed her hand on Kaoru's forehead as she asked, "How are you feeling, Kaoru?"

"A bit tired but otherwise fine," the young woman replied as Dr. Gensai also knelt down beside the girl he loved like a daughter.

"Now relax Kaoru-chan and we'll both examine you just to make sure." He took out a watch and started to take her pulse.

Megumi looked at the worried countenance of the Battousai as he watched anxiously. She addressed him gently but firmly, "Ken-san, you need to wait outside. We'll call you when we're done."

He nodded woodenly and silently slipped out of the room, closing the shoji behind him. Megumi then assisted Kaoru slip her yukata off and covered her with a blanket as the examination began.

Megumi glanced at Dr. Gensai as he checked for Kaoru's heartbeat with his newest piece of equipment, the latest from Europe, a tool called a stethoscope. He then moved the tool down her chest and she winced slightly as it touched her breasts. He then moved his hands down her abdomen and pressed slightly as Kaoru winced again.

Megumi said bluntly, "Kaoru, when did you last have your monthly time?"

Kaoru replied, "About two weeks before my wedding."

Megumi continued, "And these fainting spells, how long have you had them?

"They started just after I returned from Hakone."

"I see." Megumi nodded and then Dr. Gensai asked, "Have you had any other problems?"

Kaoru sighed as she replied, "I've been getting sick to my stomach a lot. The aroma of food sickens me and I can barely eat."

Megumi and Dr. Gensai both nodded as he said with a smile. "Well, Kaoru-chan it appears that you are going to have a baby."

Kaoru felt a chill skitter down to her stomach as her suspicions were confirmed _I knew it, I'm going to have Kenshin's child. _A look of awe came over her delicate features as she pondered the news in her heart.

**NEXT-PREPARATIONS**


	5. PREPARATIONS

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with this chapter, I became victim of the dreaded writer's block as how to have Kaoru's pregnancy advance and the introduction of Shura. As it turns out, I had to make this chapter into two parts as the next part is going to be a bit involved as Kenshin and the Kairyu join forces to battle Samekuroi. Thank you so much for the reviews (39 and the story isn't even a half way through—wow) and the readers—To Praise Divine Mercy—I use the old KJV but when I researched about the beginning of Christianity in Japan I found out that the translations of the Bible at the time of the 1870's were translated Psalms and New Testaments brought over by Jesuit missionaries who were catholic and they use "Holy Ghost".

Glossary of Japanese words and terms

Ohagi—A sweet made of rice balls covered with sweet bean paste.

Hikitate-geiko-- **_sparring practice where a senior kendoist guides a junior kendoist through practice (Kaoru is doing this verbally since she can't participate in the actual exercise) _**

Kakari-Geiko--short, intense, attack practice which teaches continuous alertness, the ability to attack no matter what has come before, as well as building spirit and stamina.

-- ****

Tanuki—Megumi's nickname for Kaoru—"raccoon girl"

Kitsune—Sano's nickname for Megumi—"fox"

PREPARATIONS

Beside the closed shoji, Kenshin stood stoically outside with Sanosuke and Yahiko. They noticed his serious demeanor and wisely refrained from pumping the ex-hitokiri for information. His eyes were narrowed, icy blue and staring at nothing as he waited to hear about the condition of his young wife. The reality of having to breathe life into her weighed heavily on him as he faced the near tragedy that she had almost died. He shuddered inside with the thought of losing Kaoru and a cold chill gripped his heart as tears stung his eyes.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the shoji slid open and Megumi stepped out, expressionless as she addressed the men, who waited with anxious faces.

She sighed wearily as Sanosuke asked impatiently, "Well, kitsune? How's Jou-chan?"

The lady doctor ignored the street tough and grasped Kenshin's arm to pull him aside. "Ken-san, I want to speak to you privately."

Kenshin's eyes grew wide as he asked, "Megumi-dono, is she…?" He could not bring himself to finish the sentence.

Megumi stared at him incredulously. "Ken-san, of course not! But you need to know something very important, something Kaoru must tell you herself." And with those enigmatic words, she led him into the room, closing the shoji.

Kenshin stared at the prone figure of his wife on their futon, Dr. Gensai by her side as she lay back, her eyes closed as she dozed. Dr. Gensai looked up at the distressed swordsman as he slowly approached the futon, and the elderly physician got to his feet.

"She's resting now, Kenshin. She'll be fine, thanks to you."

"Gensai-sensei, what is wrong? Why did she swoon?" Kenshin wanted to know.

The craggy visage broke into a smile. "It's not uncommon for women in Kaoru-chan's condition to faint every now and then. Especially early on."

Now Kenshin was totally confused. "Early on?" he echoed dumbly.

A soft rustling sound emanated from the futon, garnering Kenshin's full attention. "Kenshin?" Kaoru called weakly.

He immediately dropped down to kneel beside her. "I'm right here, Kaoru-koishii." He took her hand in both of his and kissed it. "How are you feeling?"

She managed a wan smile. "I'm fine, anata. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

Kaoru gazed up at Dr Gensai and Megumi as she inquired, "Didn't you tell him?"

The doctor replied amiably, "We thought that you should." And he and Megumi both exited, closing shoji leaving Kaoru alone with a very curious and anxious husband.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" Kenshin asked, irked by the news that seemed shrouded in mystery.

Kaoru began, "I wondered why I couldn't keep anything down and was so lightheaded all the time, I began to think that I…" she sighed as she looked away, feeling somewhat flustered.

Kenshin did not take his eyes from hers. "Go on," he urged.

"And when we returned from Hakone, I wondered why I didn't have my monthly time…"

Kenshin nodded as he blushed slightly and then wordlessly motioned for her to continue.

Kaoru took a deep breath as she said, "Dr Gensai and Megumi both confirmed that I'm going to have a baby."

Kenshin's eyes grew to amethyst saucers as he stared at his wife. "A baby?" He sat as if suspended in time.

Kaoru nodded as it was her turn to be anxious. "Kenshin? Are you all right?"

Kenshin shook off his initial inertia then leaned forward and wrapped Kaoru in his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder as the stunning news sank into his psyche and penetrated his thoughts. He said nothing just caressed his wife as his heart pounded with intense love for his bride.

"My Kaoru," he murmured. "I am better than all right, I am speechless with joy, koishii. From the moment we first met, you've given me so much and now this. How can I thank you for this wonderful gift? A child," he spoke with awe as if the notion of someone like him being a father was something unconceivable.

Kaoru pushed back to study her husband's handsome face and was humbled as she saw the man once feared by multitudes sitting before her his eyes bright with unshed tears. She reached and stroked his titian bangs back as he lowered his head and sniffled, the emotion of the day finally breaking him as he wept. . . .

Out in the hall, both Dr. Gensai and Megumi walked toward the common area with two very irate and impatient youths trailing them. Finally, Sanosuke had enough secrecy as he grabbed Megumi's arm and yanked her to face him.

"Okay kitsune, out with it! What's going on with Jou-chan, we have a right to know!"

She wrenched her arm free as she spat, "Take your filthy hands off me, tori-atama. I'm sure Ken-san and the tanuki will tell you when they get ready." She lowered he head as he leaned down to examine her more closely. Her sherry eyes were guarded but were shining as a small tear traced down her ivory cheek followed by another.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sano wanted to know, Megumi's tears strangely unnerving him.

Megumi glared at him, a hot retort on her lips but she saw the warm concern in the umber depths of Sano's eyes as he waited for her response and her mood changed. She questioned herself _Why am I so upset by the news of Kaoru's pregnancy, anyway? It's no secret that Ken-san had chosen her a long time ago and she is his wife now, so it's only natural that she bears his child. So why am I crying? Kuso! _

She took a deep breath as she replied, "Nothing. I was just reacting to the news."

Sano demanded, "What news?"

Megumi sighed as she gave up on keeping the news from the intrepid street fighter. "Ken-san and Kaoru are going to have a baby."

Sano's eyes flew open wide. "No kiddin'? That's great, Kenshin a father, wow!" He smirked as he added, "I always figured he had it in him, nothing less from the Battousai, eh? Sounds like he sure didn't waste any time, they've only been married a month."

Megumi shook her head as she said acidly, "Trust you to make it sound disgusting."

Sano threw her a leer as he bowed and said audaciously, "Arigatou, kitsune." He headed where everybody else was gathered as Megumi sighed again.

"He's hopeless."

Later that night after having made love, sleep eluded the former hitokiri as he held his slumbering wife, his thoughts teeming as he contemplated the reality of becoming a parent. Since coming to live at the Kamiya Dojo, he had been like a surrogate father to Dr. Gensai's two precocious granddaughters and some of his happiest times were taking the girls to the market or fishing with him as they showered their love on him. During those times as he would watch them nap under the tree at their favorite fishing spot, he often mused what it would be like to actually have a child of his own and pictured himself and Kaoru with a child together. When he was married to Tomoe, they did not speak of having a family, the times were too treacherous but he had wondered about it. But the idea was snuffed out, along with Tomoe's life by his sword and so the thought of having a normal life, with a family to call his own was far, far away.

_But you changed that, Himura Kaoru_ he said silently to his sleeping wife. _You invited me to share your home and your life and made me believe I could have a normal, happy life. Even when I left to wander again, you followed after me and battled by my side. You put your own life on the line to stay by me and now you're carrying my child. My love for you is immeasurable, my koishii. _

_He closed his eyes and began to pray Kami-sama, I'm so grateful for the gifts you have given me, a life redeemed and now so full of promise with this beautiful woman. Arigatou, Kami-sama, for my child, now growing inside her, please make sure both are safe, to me they are beyond price. As I serve in my new position, let me look to you to guide me in doing what is right for those whose only wish is to live in peace. In your highest name, I pray, amen. _

Kenshin yawned as he tightened his arms about Kaoru and his violet orbs closed as sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

The next morning the news of a new addition to the Himura family had spread to the circle of the couple's friends and family as the dojo became crowded with well-wishers. Tae and Tsubame were first, Tae's joy bubbling over as she hugged the mother-to-be and acted the part of a mother hen, directing Kaoru to take it easy. As the weeks passed and winter approached, Kaoru's figure filled out and became more round as the baby grew and her activities as a kendo sensei curtailed. 

During this time, Kenshin fit flawlessly into his new role of an attentive and protective father-to-be as he made sure his wife got enough rest and nourishment. When he came home from his meetings with Yamagata, he coddled her and made sure she never lifted a finger, usually bringing a token of affection to give to her. He also dealt with her mercurial moods as her hormones and boredom had them both on an emotional roller coaster.

To assist with Kaoru's changing body and her needs, Megumi used her skills as a physician to mix a blend of herbs and tea to create a soothing brew to help keep her calm and deal with her morning sickness. She came one day to administer the mixture to the rather petulant mother-to-be.

Kaoru sniffed in displeasure. "This is terrible. I can't even eat without getting sick, and I can't do my kendo, ohhhh!"

Megumi knelt beside the young woman. "I know, Kaoru. But it will be over soon as you get advanced in your pregnancy. Take this," she urged as she handed her a steaming cup.

What is it?"

Megumi pushed the cup in Kaoru's hand to her lips. "Just sip this slowly. It's a combination of ginseng and chamomile to calm your stomach down and allow you to eat. And just keep resting, your body needs to adjust to the life growing inside."

Kaoru obediently sipped the tea as her husband came in to check on her. Megumi got to her feet to greet Kenshin.

"Ohayo Ken-san."

"Ohayo to you, Megumi-dono. How is my Kaoru doing?" the swordsman asked in concern as he knelt down by Kaoru to caress her forehead.

Megumi replied, "She'll be fine. That tea is for her to help calm her stomach down and she should get plenty of rest for the next month. Things should calm down after the third month."

Kenshin sighed, the delicacies of womanhood baffling to him as he tried to offer comfort to his koishii. "I hope so," he said dubiously.

And so was the case with Himura Kaoru, day after day as the winter snow covered the ground and activities were brought inside. The stubborn young woman insisted on sitting in the practice hall every morning to verbally instruct Yahiko in his kakari-geiko, and hikitate-geiko as they tossed insults back and forth as usual. But if Kaoru got to thinking she could join in the activity, Yahiko would bodily force her to sit again, threatening her with reports to Kenshin if she was disobedient, reining her in quite handily. Nevertheless, several times the former hitokiri's temper was tried by his wife's constant attempts of ignoring the doctor's orders as she became bored.

At the same time, Kenshin was heavily involved with the internal affairs of Japan as he and Yamagata negotiated with Hebikuroi and they pledged to help put a stop to Samekuroi. But merchants, fearful for their cargo, had cut back on their shipments to foreign interests so there was a lull in ships being attacked, as well as the advent of winter weather. However, attacks on villages continued, though not as frequently, somewhat lulling all into a sense of false security, all except Kenshin who figured that Samekuroi was just waiting out the winter to resume their egregious activities.

The winter passed quickly as signs of spring began peeking through the snow, crocuses and pussy willows began to surface as the days got longer and warm ocean breezes drifted over from Tokyo Bay. It was early March as Kaoru's belly began to get larger and the baby made his presence known by kicking her often, making her a bit testy as she frequented the otearai and tried to stay active in her kendo. But Kenshin stood firm about her needing to rest and even went as far as to carry her to place her down on a cushion to rest amid vehement protests from his wife.

She was in the parlor per Kenshin's order one day when Tae and Tsubame came to call. Tae brought a box of ohagi for Kaoru, her favorite craving of late as she helped herself to the sweet rice balls.

"Oh Kaoru-chan, I'm so happy for you!" she gushed as she looked at her dear friend, who was consuming ohagi as fast as she could.

Tsubame echoed the sentiment. "Hai Kaoru-san, it's so wonderful that you're having a baby." She glanced about and asked shyly, "Is Yahiko around?"

Kaoru and Tae both exchanged knowing glances as Kaoru replied, "He's in the practice hall doing his strokes. You can see him there, Tsubame-chan."

The gamin girl with the iris eyes glowed with pleasure as she blushed and excused herself. Both Tae and Kaoru giggled after she left in the direction of the practice hall.

"It looks like a certain young samurai has stolen Tsubame's heart," Tae said smiling.

"Hai, and believe me it's mutual. Why do you think Yahiko spends all his time at the Akabeko, when he's not here," Kaoru pointed out as she took a sip of tea. Thankfully, for the last month she had been able to keep her breakfast down and her appetite increased to eating larger portions. Her stomach was calmer, she attributed to what Megumi had told her about her pregnancy progressing and the herb tea mixture that Megumi had made for her.

Their conversation was interrupted by the joyful father-to-be as he entered the dining room. "Ohayo, Tae-dono," Kenshin said cheerfully as he knelt beside his wife and kissed her tenderly much to the former's delight. "Are you all right this morning, koibito?"

Kaoru reveled in Kenshin's unabashed affection. "Hai anata. I just finished breakfast and I feel fine. Tae brought me ohagi."

"So I see," he responded with a chuckle as he saw the bean paste she was licking from her lips. But then he added with a frown. "But I'm afraid I must leave you. I have an unavoidable errand to run. Yamagata expects me for a meeting in an hour to discuss the Samekuroi situation."

Tae spoke up, "Samekuroi? Isn't that the group of pirates I've been reading about in the paper? The ones attacking the merchant ships?"

Kenshin nodded as he said dourly, "Hai, they are a persistent group that they are. They stopped during the winter snows but now that spring is approaching, they have resumed." He turned to Kaoru and added, "I will probably be back after long after sundown so please don't wait dinner for me." He kissed Kaoru on the tip of her nose. "Please don't do anything too difficult, koishii and be sure to go easy on your katas if you do them."

Kaoru sighed impatiently as she protested, "Mou, Kenshin I'm not made of porcelain. I'll be fine, so stop worrying."

Kenshin chuckled as he got to his feet. "Now you're asking the impossible, my Kaoru. I'll always worry about you and now I'll worry about both of you." He patted her gently rounded abdomen then turned and headed to the door as he said over his shoulder, "The laundry is finished and hanging on the rods, that it is. Bai bai koishii, Tae-dono."

"Bai bai," Kaoru answered as she sighed and rose to gather the breakfast dishes but Tae pushed he back down on her cushion.

"Iie Kaoru-chan. Since I'm here, I'll do the dishes and begin something for lunch, you just rest." The perky proprietress of one of the busiest restaurants in Tokyo began to pick up the breakfast dishes ignoring Kaoru's protests. . . .

Over at the Ministry of Defense, in Yamagata's office Kenshin had just arrived and as he did every day shared his happy home life with the military leader and his excitement of being a father.

Yamagata chuckled as he responded, "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You spent a year living with Kamiya-san before you wed her so I figured you would become a father shortly afterward. You showed more restraint then most men would have."

Kenshin grinned as he said, "To tell you the truth, Yamagata-san, I wondered at times if I could. She stole my heart the moment I met her and it was only my feelings of being unworthy of her that kept my desires in check." He sighed as he sat down and added, "This is what I always hoped for, that it is, to have a life with Kaoru and now a baby."

"Omedeto, my friend." Yamagata sat behind his desk. "However, this morning I must share some disturbing news with you concerning Samekuroi." He handed a document over the desk to Kenshin.

Kenshin perused the contents with a frown. "I see that they are getting bolder in their attacks, ransacking warehouses of textile mills and other places of business involved in foreign trade including fishing villages. This is not good."

"Things are so bad in certain coastal villages that the feared Kairyu has returned to battle them. That group had disappeared for a while but because of the attacks on the villages, the Kairyu has acted as defenders for them."

_The Kairyu _Kenshin said to himself. _It's been a long time since I even thought of them, I wonder…. _

"Himura? Are you all right?" Yamagata noticed Kenshin's faraway look and was concerned. "Himura?"

But Kenshin was locked in a reverie of memories of the encounter with the Kairyu and Shura the leader who was one of the most courageous women he had ever met, next to Kaoru. She had been the leader of a group of pirates, outcasts from her village that ended up betraying her and tried to kill her. When they had boarded Senbonya's ship and threatened to kidnap Kaoru, he had begged them to spare her and offered his life in return. He went with Shura and her crew as she had captured him to kill him and ended up freeing him instead. During the time as Shura's captive, he had become a hostage as the crew mutinied against her, and her first mate Ginjo shot her. He then had to rescue her and saved her life as he took the bullet out of her leg. During the time as Shura's captive, he had believed that his life was ending and had but one regret, that he had not told Kaoru how he felt about her. He had mulled over that when Shura came to him and asked what kind of woman was Kaoru that he would give his life for her and he had told her about the girl that was so like her. The two were both so similar in appearance, loneliness, and temperament, he had felt drawn to the comely female pirate as he was to the feisty, beautiful kenjitsu sensei who now shared his name.

Yamagata uncomfortably cleared his throat to get his warrior's attention. "Himura, I have taken steps to negotiate with the Kairyu since we seem to be on equal sides this time as their only desire is to protect their and the surrounding villages. So I have asked that their leader meet with us who is waiting in another room. So let's go." Yamagata rose and walked through a side door as Kenshin silently followed.

_Their leader? I wonder if Shura-dono is still leading the Kairyu even after that disaster with Ginjo _he mused as he walked behind Yamagata.

They entered a room that was dimly lit by the gas jets on the wall sconces and a diminutive figure swathed in a voluminous cloak stood, their back to the door. Yamagata cleared his throat and spoke to the figure.

"I have brought our negotiator to meet you so you may share your information with him since he will be the one that will work with you to attempt to prevent bloodshed."

"Huh!" a husky alto scoffed. "I wonder how this man can succeed where even we, the Kairyu have failed." The figure whirled about and came to a sudden, shocked stop.

"Himura." The voice spoke with realization as the person reached and uncovered her face, shaking her mane of blue black hair down. The lady pirate known as Shura stood before the pair of men, her deep brown eyes shining. "I knew one day we would meet again."

NEXT--REUNION


	6. REUNION

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with this update but this chapter took an entirely different direction than I had originally planned, a much better one I think that has Kaoru acting very true to her character, in spite of her being pregnant and it will carry over into the rest of the story. Kaoru is one of my favorite anime heroines and I'm sure something like having a baby wouldn't change that. The flashback is a reference to a scene in episode 26. A huge thanks to all the readers (1389) and especially the reviewers (48) I hope you all enjoy this.

****

Japanese Terms:

Satsujin-ken—Swords that bring death—the name for the use of swords in battle.

REUNION

_"Himura." The voice spoke with realization as the person reached and uncovered her face, shaking her mane of blue black hair down. The lady pirate known as Shura stood before the pair of men, her deep brown eyes shining. "I knew one day we would meet again."_

Kenshin stared at the woman whose life he saved in a dank cave so long ago. "Konnichi wa, Shura-dono."

Yamagata glanced between the two. "You know each other?"

Kenshin nodded, "Hai, we crossed paths some time ago when we were on a ship owned by Senbonya."

Yamagata asked, "The merchant who was actually involved in illegal trafficking of opium?"

"That's right," Shura replied as she took a seat and the men followed suit. "We the Kairyu had been attacking Senbonya's ships and on one of the raids we came across Himura and his friends. He fought us and when one of my men Gekki had abducted Kaoru-san, Himura offered his life for hers."

Yamagata commented, "It seems that you were protecting your bride even before she was your bride."

Shura's coffee eyes widened. "Bride?"

Kenshin nodded with a small smile. "Hai, Kaoru is now my wife. We were wed in the fall."

A slight flicker went across Shura's eyes but her expression remained taciturn as she listened without comment.

"And Himura is to be a father." Yamagata announced. He then abruptly changed the subject. "Himura is our Prime Negotiator and he will be working with you as our representative when you meet with Samekuroi. You did say that the leader was formerly one of your own."

"I did not say that," Shura retorted. "I merely said that Izuma has ties to us as he was a samurai that fought on the side of the shogunate during the Bakumatsu and his brother Ginjo was my first mate. Their family was in my village and Ginjo was the black sheep of the family, joining the Kairyu while Izuma went to fight as a swordsman of honor."

Yamagata turned to Kenshin as he added, "The Samekuroi are made up entirely of ex-samurai with exceptional kenjutsu skills, which is why we've assigned you to this. Shura informs me that the Kairyu is planning a confrontation with Samekuroi and we want you to try to intervene before any more lives are lost."

Kenshin inquired, "What about Hebikuroi? How did the negotiations with them go?"

"They didn't," Yamagata said flatly. "We promised them a place in the parliament if they would keep Samekuroi from staging anymore ambushes. Right after we kept our end of the bargain there was an attack on a trade ship bound for America. Two hundred lives were lost as the ship sank. So we ousted Hebikuroi from the parliament."

Kenshin nodded as he commented, "No honor among thieves."

Yamagata sighed as he removed his pince-nez and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It is getting desperate. These cutthroats are so brazen that we're sure they'll attack a foreign ship and then we will be faced with war against America, England, or any other of the more powerful western nations."

Shura spoke quietly with conviction, "We of the Kairyu will do what we can to keep that from happening."

Kenshin agreed as he said, "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Yamagata began, "I will be assigning five of the top swordsmen in our troops to you for you to lead. They will be there just as a deterrent should negotiations fall through, not to mount an offensive. They are former Ishin Shishi so their skills are honed."

"I see." Kenshin then spoke, "I have an additional man to accompany me, if you don't mind."

Yamagata asked, "Are you speaking of Sagara-san?"

"Iie. I am referring to Kamioka Danjuro, who fought beside you."

Yamagata leaned back as he pondered the thought. "Hmmm. I hadn't thought of him due to his involvement in his hanare Kirishitan group."

"He has expressed a desire to accompany me in this and his skills are quite sharp," Kenshin informed him. "I have no complaints about his coming along."

Yamagata grunted in ascension. "Very well, Himura. I trust your judgment in this. Shura-san, have you any questions or suggestions?"

The leader of the Kairyu stood up as she stated bluntly, "All I want is assistance from the government. My crew is made up of men who are descendants of fishermen and farmers and although they are fierce fighters they don't have the skills to wield a sword like Samekuroi."

Yamagata said, "Understood. Himura, you will work together with the Kairyu to protect the coastal villages and silk mills. You leave in a week after you train with your command."

"Hai."

The threesome got up to leave Yamagata leading the way so Kenshin and Shura fell in step with each other, and they chatted to catch up on their lives.

"So Himura, you and Kaoru-san are married?" Shura inquired as they walked down the hall.

"Hai, that we are," he replied with a smile. "Finally."

Shura nodded as a pang went through her. "You seem very contented."

He nodded, "I am. Kaoru and I have been through so much together, and she was the first to really make me believe that I could have a normal life instead of the life of a hitokiri." He smiled at her as he asked, "And you Shura-dono, how have you been faring?"

She shrugged, "Oh me? Well, as you know, me and the Kairyu are battling the thieving hordes from the Samekuroi. They are attacking the peaceful villages that are just poor fishermen trying to make a living in trade." Her husky voice was filled with righteous anger.

Kenshin halted as he studied the anger in the snapping coffee eyes in the petite pirate leader. He commented, "They are a group that appears to have no conscious." He smiled again as he asked, "But I meant how you, yourself are faring."

The kind interest in his fathomless violet eyes caused Shura's heart to pound as she became nonplussed. "I-I'm fine."

"I wonder if you've gotten an opportunity to wear your mother's kimono."

She blushed as she replied crossly, "Iie. I have little time for frivolities of that nature when my people are living in fear for their lives."

"Of course, forgive me," Kenshin apologized, the atmosphere between them awkward and they continued to walk the hallway.

Shura took a deep breath as she said sheepishly, "Iie, I ask your forgiveness, Himura. I am on edge about the situation and should not have jumped at you, I'm sorry."

Kenshin nodded as he said reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'll do all in my power to assist you in defeating them, that I will."

She bowed in gratitude. "Arigatou, Himura."

They passed a partially open door as they headed out and a shadow regressed into the dark recesses. Souichi, the obsequious private transfer leaned against the door and smirked in satisfaction as he said, "Ahh, so Shura has arrived. Izumo will be pleased to know this."

* * *

As the sun was setting, Kaoru was sitting in the parlor, resting after her umpteenth time at the otearai. She sighed in annoyance as she had no idea carrying a baby would be so taxing, it was quite a nuisance at times. But, on the other hand it was an experience she would not trade for anything as she could feel Kenshin's child moving inside her, the little life growing stronger everyday and her love for the baby growing proportionately. She tried to read her book of poetry with no success and then gave up as the child moved energetically inside her. 

As she sat, Kaoru felt the baby kick and so she giggled as she laid a hand on her belly. "Hey there, little one. You're quite the mover in there today. How about letting me read this letter that came today?" She picked up the letter that arrived that day from the Aoiya.

_Dear Kaoru-san, _

I'm so happy to hear about the baby, you and Himura must be overjoyed. We all here are thrilled, even Aoshi-sama smiled a bit when I read your letter to him. We think about and talk about you guys often.

Anyway, Aoshi-sama and I are planning to take a little trip and come out to see you, Himura, Yahiko, and the rest in the next couple of weeks. It'll be early spring by then and Jijii would be able to spare us, as Aoshi-sama is now helping with the books and the business of running the Aoiya, and I'm still helping with the kitchen although Omasu is still the best cook here.

So I'll write to you just before we leave so you know when we'll be there. In the meantime, take care and give our regards to Himura and Yahiko.

Ja ne

Makimachi Misao

Kaoru smiled as she folded the missive and put it back into the envelope then slipped it in her obi to show Kenshin when he came home. She sighed as she remembered her first meeting with the spunky shinobi maiden that brought her to Seijiro Hiko's hut to see Kenshin one more time, her heart aching. She then remembered how Kenshin had said he was half angry and half relieved with her for following him and when he returned to Kyoto, their time on the roof in the moonlight on the eve of his fight on Mount Hiei with Shishio.

The baby kicked at her as she was deep in her reverie, bringing her out with a laugh as she laid a hand on her stomach. Kaoru said to the child, "You know, I followed your daddy to Kyoto as he fought Shishio, a man who wanted to take over our country and he beat him. Your daddy is one of the bravest and strongest men I ever knew."

She felt a presence steal up behind her as a familiar arm encircled her and a hand covered hers as a soft tenor murmured, "And your mommy is one of the most beautiful and courageous women I have ever known."

Kaoru turned and found herself in the arms of her hitokiri. "Kenshin! I didn't even hear you come in, did you just get home?" she asked as he captured her lips in a soft tender kiss.

They were locked like that for sometime until Kaoru had the feeling they were no longer alone. Getting irked with the thought of Yahiko intruding on her private moment with her husband, she glanced up and was ready to unleash a scathing diatribe on the head of the nosy youthful samurai when her eyes widened at the cloaked figure standing in the dark hallway. She broke the embrace with her husband and with Kenshin's assistance rose to her feet.

Kenshin held her hand and drew her over to the waiting figure with the blue black hair shining in the dim candlelight of the hall wall sconces. Kaoru stared at the petite comely female pirate Shura as the latter returned the gaze with an inscrutable expression that became a slight smile.

"Konban wa, Kaoru-san," she said politely as she watched Kenshin slip his arm around his wife's slim shoulder.

Kaoru bowed cordially as she returned to greeting. "Konban wa, Shura-san. I'm surprised to see you."

Kenshin smiled as he announced, "Koishii, Shura-dono and the Kairyu are battling the Samekuroi who have been attacking her and the surrounding villages. Yamagata-sama has assigned me to assist her."

"Oh I see," Kaoru responded. "They are quite a terrible group, I've been reading about them in the paper."

"Those reports are tame by comparison," Shura pointed out. "They are far worse in person which is why I came to Tokyo to get help from the government."

Kaoru nodded as she stepped back into the parlor. "Won't you have a seat and we'll go make some tea." She turned to her husband, "Onegai, Kenshin, would you assist me?"

Hai, koishii," he said as he gestured to the parlor. "Shura-dono, onegai, have a seat and we will join you shortly." They headed to the kitchen as Shura entered to parlor and sat on a cushion. She glanced around at the simple yet comfortable décor of the dwelling and her envy intensified, as she remembered the poor hut in which she grew up.

In the kitchen, Kaoru and Kenshin began to get the things together for tea as he filled the kettle and lit the stove and she set up the cups and teapot. They worked silently until another kick from the baby drew a sharp gasp from the mother-to-be.

"Ohhh!" Kaoru said, placing a hand on her stomach, which drew her husband's immediate attention.

Kenshin was instantly at her side. "What is it, tenshi? Are you all right?"

She smiled weakly, "Hai, anata I'm fine. It's our child, he's been very active today."

Kenshin smiled affectionately as he placed his hand on her rounded belly. His eyes widened as he felt his child move under the surface of Kaoru's kimono. He chuckled as he remarked, "He is very lively, that he most certainly is."

"Uh-huh. He wouldn't even let me read today, he kept me going back and forth from the otearai and I felt him kick me all day."

Kenshin's eyes sparkled like jewels. "I'll have to speak to him about that."

Kaoru smiled at that and then it faded as she asked, "So you've been assigned to assist Shura. She hasn't changed, she's still quite lovely." She turned from her husband and went to check the kettle, trying to appear nonchalant. But her attentive husband picked up on her mood right away as he drew up to her, wrapping his arms about her waist as her back was against him.

"I hadn't noticed," he murmured against her hair.

"Really?" she asked softly, hesitantly.

"Truly," Kenshin laughed as he turned her to face him. "You have nothing to worry about, koishii. How can you when you bear clear evidence of my devotion?" He laid his hand on her belly with a meaningful twinkle in his eyes.

"But I'm getting so fat now," Kaoru protested. "Now it's true when Yahiko calls me busu." She lowered her head but Kenshin took her chin in his hand and raised it to meet his gaze.

"Listen to me. You are not now nor have you ever been a busu to me. I think you are beautiful, I thought so the moment I first laid eyes on you," Kenshin declared firmly. "I'm so blessed to have you as my wife and the mother of my child." He held her close, cradling her head against his shoulder.

The water began to boil over on the fire on the stove so Kenshin released Kaoru and picked up the kettle to pour the water into the teapot. He turned and flashed his trademark rurouni smile and said, "So shall we see to our guest?"

"Hai," Kaoru smiled and followed as Kenshin lifted the tray and began to leave the kitchen.

In the parlor, Shura sat quietly as she pondered about Kenshin and Kaoru _so they got married, I really shouldn't be surprised, during the battle with my crew, he had shielded her as he fought. Then when Gekki had captured her, Himura traded his life for hers and the night I asked him about the type of woman Kaoru was, the look in his eyes was unmistakable…_

**_Flashback:_**

**_The full moon shone brightly, making everything appear silver lined and ethereal as Kenshin was tied to the post, awaiting his death. Yet the feeling he had was an overpowering sense of peace, as if he had everything in order for his upcoming trip to the afterlife. He smiled as he gazed at the moon, his heart content, save for one thing. . . ._**

**_He never told her._**

**_His reverie was interrupted by Shura as she knelt beside him and studied him with a thoughtful frown. Kenshin smiled benignly at her as he made a comment._**

**_"You have a question in your eyes. What is it?"_**

**_Shura asked bluntly, "What kind of woman is she? This Kaoru?"_**

**_He inquired, "Why do you want to know?"_**

**_Shura stammered, "N-no reason." She got up and turned abruptly away before she continued, "I just want to know the kind of woman you'd give up your life for."_**

**_Kenshin pondered for a moment, his amethyst eyes thoughtful. "Well, let me see." Then his orbs grew soft as he went on almost dreamily, "Kaoru-dono is a woman of tremendous strength and compassion, with a strong spirit to help others."_**

**_She watched him as his eyes became sad. "But at the same time, she has a heart that is very lonely, that she does." He then added with a smile. "She's a lot like you."_**

**_Shura became nonplussed as she stared at the swordsman who was so fierce and at the same time so gentle._**

**_End flashback_**

Shura was awakened from her musings by twin footfalls and the rattling of china as Kenshin entered the parlor followed by Kaoru. He favored the female buccaneer with a smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shura-dono." He placed the service on the low table before Shura and then taking his wife's elbow, assisted lowering her onto the cushion, ungainly in her state of pregnancy. Shura watched as Kenshin tenderly saw to Kaoru's comfort before he took his own seat and a hollow ache filled her.

Kaoru reached to pour the tea to serve both Shura and her husband then herself as she said conversationally, "So, Shura-san. I'm sorry that your villages have been victimized by this group. They sound like a nightmare."

Shura responded in a voice heavy with emotion. "They are merciless monsters who wield their katana with ferocity. Men, women, children, none are exempt from them as they turn the ground red with innocent blood." Her hands on her lap balled into tight fists as she continued, "I've made a vow to stop them even if it costs me my life."

Kenshin spoke frankly, "I think that you did the right thing, coming to seek help from Yamagata-sama. No need to put yourself in a situation that would lead to the senseless sacrifice of your own life."

Kaoru sided with Shura and agreed with alacrity. "If it were me, I would do the same. They must be stopped," she stated as her sapphire eyes glittered with righteous indignation.

Kenshin said, "Yamagata-sama has assembled a squad of swordsmen from the former Ishin Shishi for me to lead as we assist Shura-dono and the Kairyu in facing the Samekuroi. So that is what we plan to do, but first we must come up with a strategy. These are former samurai and they are well skilled in kenjutsu as well as tactical combat."

Shura nodded as she sighed, "My Kairyu crew are good fighters but not skilled as samurai. They wield their swords wildly, not with the precision or accuracy of true swordsmen." She gazed at the former hitokiri and added, "And definitely not like you, Himura."

Kaoru gazed at her husband with pride. "Nobody is like Kenshin."

Shura turned to him and asked, "Will you teach my men to wield a sword like you do?"

Kenshin took a sip of tea and shook his head. "Iie. I am flattered by your request, that I am but when I turned down the title of Hiko Seijiro the fourteenth, I made a vow that I would not pass down the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to anyone, that I did. I am sorry."

Shura lowered her head as she said, "I won't ask you to break a vow Himura, but I must find some way to better train my men. We can't just rely on you and your group to fight our battles."

"Shura-dono, the battle is not yours alone. It is also that of our government and since I now work for them, it is my battle as well," Kenshin stated quietly but firmly.

Shura snapped, "I refuse to act the coward and hide behind the government's skirts." She sat with her arms folded obstinately.

Kenshin said reasonably, "It's not like that at all, Shura-dono. It's the duty of the government to protect all citizens."

She made an unladylike snort. "That's a new one to me. The Kairyu and the government haven't exactly been allies in the past. I'm afraid it'll take quite a bit for me to trust them. It was hard enough to come and ask for their help in the first place."

Kenshin sighed as the stubborn hardheaded female pirate was getting on his nerves. Obviously, she had not changed at all and working together harmoniously with her was going to be an arduous task. There was an uncomfortable silence as the words hung in the air.

Kaoru sat and digested all that was said and all of a sudden an epiphany hit her like a bolt out of the blue. Excitement built inside her like a volcano about to erupt and she cleared her throat to speak.

"If I may be allowed to make a suggestion, I have an idea," she said as her eyes shone with an inner light. Both Kenshin and Shura turned to regard her curiously as she prepared to reveal her notion.

"Since your men have no formal training in kenjutsu and since Kenshin will not teach any of the techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, why don't you bring them here and I'll teach them Kamiya Kasshin Ryu?"

Shura just stared as Kenshin spoke incredulously, "Kaoru, you can't be serious."

His wife bristled as she became indignant at his reaction. "And why not, Kenshin? I am the shishou of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and can teach the technique to anyone."

"I know that."

"Then why are you so opposed? Do you think I cannot teach anymore?"

"Of course not!" Kenshin insisted as he reached for his wife's hand to placate her. "I did not mean anything bad, koishii. I just was surprised by the suggestion for several reasons, one being obvious." He gestured to her advanced state of pregnancy.

"I can still teach the technique verbally. And Yahiko could help," Kaoru said, undaunted.

Kenshin nodded as he responded, "That is true Kaoru, but you have to look at the practicality of the situation. First and most obviously, your being with child limits your movement as far as performing hikitate-geiko and that is the most important part of teaching kenjutsu."

"I could have Yahiko perform hikitate-geiko with the students as I give directions. He's studied with me for over two years now and has gotten quite strong. He is nearly thirteen now you know," she pointed out.

"Hai, but what about the style itself? As you know, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is a style of katsujin-ken, and as former samurai the Samekuroi are expert in satsujin-ken." Kenshin inquired.

Kaoru gazed steadily in her husband's eyes as she replied, "I'm fully aware of that, Kenshin. But as I also told you, my father was an expert swordsman who fought in the Boshin War and then lost his life in the Seinan War fighting for the Meiji and was extremely skilled with a katana. But he hated killing and that's why he developed Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and as his only child, he taught the technique to me with both. I have used a katana before because my father insisted I learn to use one, even though I now teach and fight with a bokken."

Kenshin saw the determination in his wife's sapphire orbs and realized he was fighting a losing battle for when Kaoru had her mind set on something, she was as tenacious as a crab and nothing would pry her loose. He turned to Shura who, had up to this point, remained silent.

"Well Shura-dono, how do you feel about Kaoru's suggestion? Admittedly it has merit, that it does."

Shura looked at Kaoru as her mind registered and pondered on the conversation and the offer. She saw the same stubborn glint in her eyes and saw a woman who had a steadfastness to her along with a desire to help in the best possible way. She admitted grudgingly that Kaoru was quite a woman and could clearly see why Himura once sacrificed his life for her and now she was bearing his seed and shared his name.

"All right," Shura agreed. "I will go to my ship and discuss the idea with my men. I'll send a message back to you with my final decision."

Later, as Kenshin and Kaoru prepared for bed, the kenjutsu sensei was strangely reticent as she sat on the futon and ran a brush through her midnight tresses, thinking about her husband's attitude about her involvement in training Shura's men. By the end of the evening he agreed with the plan finally but she could tell his heart was not in it. But as usual, Kenshin covered up his feelings with his neutral rurouni smile and they both bid good night to Shura as she left the dojo and then he said nothing as they cleared up the china from the parlor. This only served to fuel Kaoru's temper as she began a rather intense mood swing and by the time both were retiring, she had worked herself into quite the snit, entertaining all kinds of thoughts as to why he was so reluctant.

Kenshin stepped out of behind the screen, tying his yukata as he went to the window to open the slats and let the moonbeams illuminate the room and then approached the futon. He knelt down and then reached and extinguished the lantern as he joined his wife who was finishing braiding her hair. Smiling affectionately, he reached a playful hand to a stray strand but was dismayed when Kaoru pulled away.

"Mou, Kenshin don't do that, I just fixed it," she stated in irritation, turning her head.

He did a double take, wondering why she was acting so and then tried to advance again, running his hand on the back of her silky head. He pulled close and leaned into her ear, nibbling as he whispered, "Unbind your hair like you always do koibito, so I can run my fingers through it."

"I'd rather not."

Kenshin withdrew as he sensed Kaoru's mood and so he sighed as he asked, "So what is it then? You're angry with me, that you are."

Kaoru sighed as she replied quietly, "Not angry, disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Kenshin was baffled as he turned himself to confront her. "Why?"

Kaoru answered, "Because it seems you've lost faith in me and my abilities."

"And how did you begin to think that?"

She sighed impatiently as she said crossly, "Because you seemed very reluctant for me to train Shura's men in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. It's almost as if you resented my interference."

Kenshin leaned back and he closed his eyes as he responded, "That's not it at all, Kaoru. As always, I have tremendous faith in your abilities, that I most certainly do."

She pinned him with her eyes. "Then why are you so reluctant for me to help?"

Kenshin opened his eyes and returned the regard and she saw they had become an icy blue. "Because these men are pirates, fighting a noble cause for sure, but pirates just the same. Need I remind you what happened to you on Senbonya's ship that time?"

Kaoru bit her lip as he went on, "They sliced your shoulder open, that they did and then tried to make off with you as their prize. If I hadn't been able to overcome the poison dart shot into me, and begged for your release, they would have succeeded." He folded his arms obstinately as he said, "I didn't like the idea of you being on that ship in the first place and I don't like the idea of you training them here at the dojo alone."

"I won't be alone, Yahiko will be with me," she said defensively but her husband was now digging his heels in, showing his own stubborn streak.

"Yahiko, for all his posturing and skills is still a boy and as such I doubt he could take on any threats made by these men, most who have little or no scruples. And since I would be tied up in training my squad, I won't be around to be sure that you're safe so I am indeed, very concerned," Kenshin declared, his features in a scowl. "I'm worried about my wife and unborn child and if that's my only sin, so be it."

The air was heavy with tension as the heated words stood between the couple like a barrier. Yet both were in the textbook stalemate, with neither willing to budge an inch as both were grounded in their positions. They were in that state for an indefinite amount of time when Kaoru then softened her heart as a scripture verse she read recently came to her:

_Ephesians 4:26 Be ye angry, and sin not: let not the sun go down upon your wrath. _

She reached over and took Kenshin's hand in both of hers as he remained still. She began in a soft voice, "Kenshin, I-I…," but he turned and laid a finger against her lips.

"Don't," he said softly. "Instead, please forgive me, koishii. I know you only want to assist me, like you always do and I forgot about that." He pulled his hand from her grasp to cup her face , brushing his thumbs across her lips before his mouth claimed hers.

All thoughts of the disagreement forgotten, the Battousai and his bride celebrated their love as the moon journeyed across the sky to the western horizon.

**NEXT---THE GREAT PLAN**


	7. THE GREAT PLAN

__

Author's Note: I just saw "The Last Samurai" and if you've become as enthralled by Japanese history as I am see it, it is a brilliant film so I used the samurai ways quite a bit in this chapter with the Samekuroi, former samurai and with Kaoru teaching kenjutsu to the Kairyu. I also put some citrus fluff at the end as Kenshin and Kaoru spend their last night together before the battle. Thanks so much for your devotion readers (1860 hits already) and the faithful reviewers (58--thank you).

**__**

Glossary of Japanese terms and kendo

Kakari-geiko-- short, intense, attack practice which teaches continuous alertness, the ability to attack no matter what has come before, as well as building spirit and stamina.

Ji-geiko-- sparring practice where the kendoist has a chance to try all that he or she has learned with a resisting partner.

Gokaku-geiko-- sparring practice between two kendoist of similar skill level.

Bogu—collectively the armor worn for practice.

**__**

Satsujin-ken–- swords that kill.

Katsujin-ken—swords that give life

Chudan no kamae-- the basic ready position with the shinai pointed at the opponents mid-upper section.

Hasso-no-kamae-- the ready position with the shinai held vertically by the right shoulder.

Yame—the command to stop sparring

Konban wa—good evening

**__**

Ogenki desu ka—How are you?

Genki desu—I am fine

Dochiro mo—Both of us (pronoun)

**__**

Daijabou—Are you okay? I'm fine

Hono'o—blaze or flame

THE GREAT PLAN

The spring season was in full swing with the sakura having bloomed and shed with the first really warm air blowing balmy breezes over Tokyo. Over near the south of Tokyo Bay, near a dilapidated storehouse by a likewise pier, a rather battered ship was docked, bobbing up and down in the choppy waves. The ship and storehouse appeared deserted and easily ignored except for the sounds coming from within. For inside the dark portal the storehouse had the appearance of a kenjutsu dojo, with about twenty men in formation and performing various kakari-geiko, ji-geiko, and gokaku-geiko while another group of about the same number were lined up before practicing dummies made up of gunny sacks clad in bogu to practice jodan and chudan. Before each group, there was an assistant sensei who barked out directives and the entire operation was observed by a tall, lean imposing figure that was standing spread-eagled and arms akimbo, his piercing gray gaze scanning the proceedings.

Izumo stood watching, his ebony hair in a samurai topknot as the training continued, his expression stone like. His attention remained the same as Souichi, who crept up to the Samekuroi leader glancing furtively about, approached him.

Izumo spoke in a commanding baritone. "I take it you have something to impart to me, Souichi?"

"H-hai," the informant stammered.

"Well, out with it," ordered Izumo.

Souichi began, "Yamagata has secured the aid of the Battousai and he is heading a squad of former Ishin Shishi to assure safety to traders."

Izumo snorted as he said scornfully, "As if that will stop Samekuroi. The return of the old ways to Japan is our ultimate goal and trade with foreigners must be halted to keep our nation pure."

Souichi asked, "Is it true Izuma-sama, that Battousai is really a hitokiri of legend? I mean I heard stories of his skills with a sword but have you ever actually seen him?"

Izumo closed his eyes and traveled back in time to Kyoto ten years ago, when the streets ran with blood in a crimson tide every day as the morning light would shine on the cold corpses of the dead during the height of the Bakumatsu. At those times, the nights were filled with the terror of meeting up with the diminutive figure with hair the color of fire and eyes amber and feral, like a predator, whose katana slashed through squadrons in blinding speed. He mowed down skilled samurai like threshing weeds in a field, with cold precision, showing no expression on his face as he would clean his blade after each slaughter with a quick flick that sent blood scattering like raindrops. Izumo, as a member of the second squad of the Shinsengumi who managed to survive the blood bath, had observed Battousai on many an occasion, usually from a safe distance as they were in retreat and those pictures were ingrained on his mind as if they had happened yesterday. It was something he would never forget.

"Hai, I have seen him," he said flatly. "The legends don't even begin to describe him."

Souichi suppressed a shudder as he continued, "Anyway, he has the support of the emperor who as you know, is seducing the West for their goods. He even is considering consigning those barbaric American soldiers to come to Japan and train the army but that has been postponed as the attacks of Samekuroi has taken precedence."

Izumo smiled grimly as he said, " I intend to continue to have Samekuroi keep the army occupied. Our objective is clear, Souichi." His eyes bored into the informant.

"Hai, Izumo-sama."

Izumo folded his arms and continued, "So what else have you to tell me?"

Souichi replied, "Shura and the Kairyu have arrived."

"I see," Izumo said, eyes narrowing. He again was swept into a reverie of the past, this time to the poor fishing village that was his birthplace, where he and his brother Ginjo had grown up revering the Kairyu and the honorable Chikumatsu Ennosuke. In their eyes, the group of buccaneers had the reputation of heroes as they protected and defended the village and surrounding settlements against the tyranny and unfairness of the chaotic government. It was about fifteen years ago when he had decided to join the shogunate in their quest to hang on to Japan and he joined a group of samurai who trained him in satsujin-ken as Ginjo volunteered to join the Kairyu. His teeth grit as he recalled returning home from the Bakumatsu to his village to find that the Kairyu had splintered and those who rebelled with his brother had been killed by the whelp of Chikumatsu, his daughter Shura and her companion, Himura Battousai. Hatred pulsed through him like a putrid rapid.

"And it appears that the wife of the Battousai is training them in the style of her father, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Souichi added.

__

Feh, yet another thorn from the past in my side. Who would have thought that Kamiya Koshijiro, the famed Imperialist swordsman that was my sworn enemy would come back from hell, where I sent him and haunt me in the use of his sword style, taught by his only daughter, Kamiya Kaoru now the wife of Himura Battousai.

"Keh, that will do them no good," Izumo scoffed. "The style is one of katsujin-ken and now that the Battousai has vowed never to kill again, that makes this almost too easy." He smirked as he dismissed his minion. "Continue your surveillance of the Kamiya Dojo and the Ministry of Defense. I want to know every move the Battousai and the Kairyu make."

Souichi saluted as he said, "Hai, Izumo-sama." He scurried off to do as he was bid.

Izumo resumed watching the training session, a serpentine grin on his hawkish visage as he pondered the upcoming probability of having the two-pronged pleasure of revenge against the two most formidable Imperial forces of the Bakumatsu. He licked his lips in anticipation.

* * *

Over at the Kamiya Dojo, a class was taking place in the cavernous practice hall but it was not the average kenjutsu class, it was made up of the most motley of groups consisting of brigands who all were wielding swords of all shapes and sizes. Conducting the class was Myojin Yahiko, the apprentice master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu who was leading the crew of the Kairyu in different katas to build speed and endurance. He watched in dismay as the crew's movements were choppy to say the least and he wondered how they would teach these ruffians the proper style of swordsmanship in the short time they had been allotted and he could tell they were getting punchy. He had to break up at least three fights in the last hour. Shura sat on the side with Dr. Gensai and watched the exercises expressionlessly.

Yahiko sighed, "Okay everybody let's try some one-on-one attacks." He split up the group in pairs and then held his shinai in chudan no kamae to lead the group.

Over in her room, Kaoru was finishing being examined by Megumi and was rising up from the futon in an ungainly manner. Megumi offered assistance but Kaoru shook her head and with a bit of effort, got to her feet.

"Arigatou, Megumi-san but I can manage. Besides, I have to get back to the class, Yahiko can't instruct the Kairyu alone." She went to don her gi and wrapped the sash around her girth.

Megumi also rose with a sigh as she mildly admonished, "Kaoru-chan, you need to be careful. You've just entered your ninth month and you have to curtail excessive activity or you'll bring on premature labor. You could even miscarry."

Kaoru's sapphire eyes widened in alarm. "Oh iie, Megumi-san I can't lose Kenshin's and my baby!" She wrapped her arms protectively around her belly.

Megumi responded earnestly, "You can if you are not careful. You're a very healthy and strong young woman, Kaoru but even so you must do what is right to make sure you bring your baby here safely." She reached for her medical bag and said with a foxy twinkle in her sherry eyes, "So make sure you do a good job, tanuki."

Kaoru glanced at the lady doctor and saw the twinkle so she smiled and nodded. "Hai, kitsune." She finished adjusting her practice garments and headed out to the hall. . .

At the same time, over in the Ministry of Defense training hall, Kenshin was with Danjuro and Yamagata observing the activity as they used bokken to practice kakari-geiko tailored to satsujin-ken for battle. Kenshin's eyes followed the battle drills, recording each movement for future reference.

The drill instructor continued to bark out commands as each swordsman responded, attacking with speed and in a precise manner with maximum efficiency. As all of them were former Ishin Shishi, their skills were as formidable as ever.

Yamagata addressed Danjuro, "Can you match up, Kamioka?"

Danjuro nodded, "Hai."

Kenshin gave a slight smirk as he sided to Danjuro, "I have no doubt, that I don't."

Yamagata nodded and called out to the drill instructor to halt the exercise and gestured for Danjuro to join the formation. He got into place and the instructor handed him a bokken.

At the instructor's order, Danjuro paired with another swordsman and assumed hasso-no-kamae as the two got ready to spar. The command was given and the two began an intense kakari-geiko where it soon became apparent that Kamioka Danjuro was still a swordsman of great skill and speed. As the match continued, Danjuro easily took the offensive as he slashed with precision and soon had his opponent down on his knees, with the point of the bokken at his throat.

"Yame!" the instructor barked as Danjuro moved back, releasing his victim and the man jumped to his feet. Both men faced each other and bowed then Kenshin and Yamagata approached Danjuro.

Yamagata remarked, "So you're as sharp as ever, Kamioka. I'm glad to see that your beliefs did not alter your warriors skills any."

Danjuro bowed and responded, "My skills are edified by my beliefs, Yamagata-sama. In the Gospel of Matthew Iesu said I came not to send peace, but a sword."

Yamagata commented, "But I heard that yours was a faith that sought peace."

"It is," Danjuro said. "But it is also a faith that calls its followers to be warriors for the cause, even to giving ones life for Iesu."

Yamagata stood in amazement as Kenshin spoke, "A noble sword to be wielded for Kami-sama, that it is."

"Indeed," said Yamagata thoughtfully as Kenshin and Danjuro exchanged a knowing glance. . . .

It was nearly sunset at the Kamiya Dojo as both Kaoru and Yahiko were finishing their session with the Kairyu, with a final exercise of kakari-geiko to apply some of the day's lessons to makeshift battle scenes. The crew was eager to put their new skills to use and swung their bokken in wild abandon, getting a little too rough at times. Kaoru pounded the floor loudly with her bokken to get their attention.

As the sensei she then clapped her hands and snapped. "Calm down, men! Remember this is just an exercise and you need to keep that in mind so don't try to take off the head of your opponent. We're trying to train to attack and defeat the enemy, not ourselves."

The men all grunted as they acknowledged her direction and then resumed at a more sedate pace with Shura watching them, arms akimbo and legs spread.

Yahiko sided to Kaoru and hissed, "We've been teaching these guys for a few weeks now, Kaoru. Do you honestly think they'll get the training enough to take on former samurai?"

Kaoru sighed as Shura responded, "Don't underestimate my men. They may look like common brawlers but they have a strong sense of honor and will be valiant warriors."

"I can see that, Shura-san," Kaoru said amiably. "I also see a great deal of potential and skill that only needs direction." She called out "Yame!" to halt the exercise.

"Well done, men. Tomorrow we will learn some evasive moves and how to deflect an attack. We're done for the day." She added, "Those with injuries can see Dr. Gensai."

The party mentioned gestured and said, "I'll be right here to examine you all." The men filed over as Shura came to Kaoru's side.

She said politely, "I am indebted to you, Kaoru-san. I see an improvement in the skill of my crew since you have begun teaching them your sword style." She bowed and added, "Arigatou." Kaoru returned the bow and Shura went to oversee her crew then a knock at the shoji sounded and the portal opened to admit the tall form of Sanosuke as he came into the practice hall.

"Yo, Jou-chan. How's it going here?" he asked, a fishbone stuck between his teeth. He glanced over at the group of buccaneers gathered at Dr. Gensai, getting their bumps and bruises tended to. The street tough commented, "They look a bit scuffed up."

Yahiko replied, "They got a bit carried away during practice. Lucky for us, we took away their swords and gave them bokken to practice with or they'd have killed each other."

Sano smirked as he remarked, "Well, I guess you really know your stuff, punk." He cast his eyes about as he added, "Has Kenshin come back yet, it's almost dinnertime."

Kaoru replied, "No he isn't but I'm going to fix dinner now."

Sanosuke's eyes widened as he stammered, "N-no that's okay, Jou-chan. I'll go to the Akabeko and see what Tae has."

Kaoru was annoyed but then became resigned as she said, "Suit yourself. By the way, Sanosuke did you know that since returning from my honeymoon Tae has been giving me cooking lessons?"

Sano did a double take. "Tae has been teaching you to cook?" His interest intensified.

"Yeah and she's not half bad," Yahiko piped up as Kaoru smiled at the boy. For Yahiko that was high praise indeed.

"Wow," Sano said. "That's something coming from you, gaki. Usually all you do is insult Jou-chan when out of the kindness of her heart she gave you a home."

Yahiko bristled as he retorted hotly, "At least I'm working hard everyday. Not like you tori atama, always freeloading."

Sano said defensively, "I stopped being a fighter for hire for some time now so this calling me a freeloader is getting old."

Yahiko scoffed, "Truth hurts, huh?"

"Why you little--," Sano began but Kaoru had enough.

"That's it you guys," she railed. "With Shura and the Kairyu here, I have plenty of food to go around, even for two gluttons like yourselves. So just knock it off." At her command both young men became silent. She then addressed her apprentice, "Yahiko, come with me into the kitchen and help prepare the food." She turned toward the doorway leading out to the kitchen, Yahiko following when the shoji opening and Kenshin's entrance stopped them.

"Tadaima," he announced cheerfully as he and Danjuro stepped into the practice hall.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said joyfully as she forgot about fixing dinner and hurried to greet her husband with a warm embrace that was fully reciprocated.

All in the room turned and observed as the former hitokiri affectionately returned his wife's effusive greeting, especially Shura who watched the exchange with a touch of envy.

"Konban wa, tenshi. Ogenki desu ka?" he asked, tender concern in his violet eyes.

She smiled sweetly and answered, "Genki desu, anata." Kaoru placed a hand on her round abdomen. "Dochiro mo."

Kenshin returned the smile and pulled her close for another hug. "I'm glad to hear that." He released Kaoru and addressed the large group. "So everyone, how did your lessons go?"

Shura came forward and answered for her crew. "They are coming along. Kaoru-san is a fine instructor, I see much improvement in the way they are wielding their swords."

Kenshin smiled and eyed his wife with pride. "That she most certainly is."

Sano's stomach began rumbling so he opened his mouth to remind Kaoru about her starting to prepare the evening meal when a sharp knock sounded at the shoji and a uniformed courier entered bowing.

"Forgive the intrusion but I have an urgent message for Himura-sama from Yamagata-sama." He stepped up to Kenshin and handed a folded note to him, then bowed and exited.

Kenshin opened the note and read the message, a dark scowl on his even features. He folded the note and called to his comrade, "Danjuro, we have our orders and are leaving at dawn. Samekuroi has made another attack." He glanced uneasily at Shura, whose sharp eyes caught the expression in his amethyst orbs. She rushed over to him.

"Himura, what has happened?" The female buccaneer grabbed his shoulders roughly and shook them as she demanded, "Kuso, don't you hold out on me!"

He regarded her in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Shura-dono but they attacked your village and killed everybody then burned everything to the ground. There is nothing left."

Shura's coffee eyes grew wide as saucers and then she lowered and shook her head in denial. "Iie, you're lying. It cannot be!" Her slim shoulders shuddered as emotion overtook her at the thought of her home being gone and she buried her head in Kenshin's chest. Kenshin glanced helplessly at his wife and awkwardly patted Shura as she lost her composure and wept.

The Kairyu came out of their inertia and came swiftly to their captain's side. Genji, the young mute laid a hand on her shoulder and Shura lifted her head up off Kenshin's chest and looked at the youth with gratitude.

Another crewman stepped forward, "Hai, captain we'll avenge our village against the bastards." He was joined by his crewmates as they all chorused his vow.

Shura hastily wiped her eyes and then with a look of determined fury she declared, "The Kairyu shall stand against Samekuroi and be victorious. Vengeance shall be ours!" She took out her nanchuks and her crew cheered as they all drew their weapons in unity.

When the din quieted down, Danjuro spoke up, "I'll go and break the news to Tamiko. I'll be back at dawn." He turned and left as Kaoru approached Kenshin and grasped his hand.

Shura gestured to her men. "Come, off to the ship! We must ready her for the battle and ready ourselves as well."

"Hai!" they all agreed and with a shout exited the practice hall as Shura approached Kenshin and Kaoru. She bowed before Kaoru.

"Arigatou Kaoru-san, for your hospitality and assistance in preparing my crew for battle." Her face held a mixture of veiled sadness and reined in anger.

Kaoru bowed as she responded, "I'm glad to have been of some help to you, Shura-san. Gomen nasai for your loss."

Shura nodded and addressed Kenshin. "I'll meet you at the _Hono'o _at dawn, Himura."

He nodded, "Hai. I'll meet you there after briefing with Yamagata and gathering my squad." He studied her countenance and asked in concern, "Daijabou?"

She responded flatly, "Daijabou." And she whirled on her heel and strode out.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was staring after Shura and took his arm. He turned and favored her with a fond gaze and reached to squeeze her hand. Then without a word, he scooped her up and strode past the others, heading to their bedroom. . . .

Several hours later, Kaoru lay awake locked in Kenshin's arms, as he slumbered, exhausted from their lovemaking. They had spent the time in continuous coupling with an almost aching urgency in the act, as if it may be their last time in a long time and maybe even forever. Kaoru felt tears prick at her eyes as Kenshin held her and whispered declarations of his love and endearments as he thrust deeply into her. Her pregnancy was little hindrance to him as he balanced himself while gently showering her with his kisses and she felt their child move between them in response to his parents' actions.

Kaoru stared out the window at the nearly full moon and wondered how soon before the red glow of dawn would stain the horizon. She began to pray that the impossible would happen and that the dawn would never come and the warm rivulets traced paths down her cheeks to Kenshin's arm, encircled about her. The warm wetness woke him at once.

He leaned and whispered in her ear. "Daijabou, koibito? Onegai, tell me."

Kaoru sniffled as she replied in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I'm scared, Kenshin." She turned her head to gaze up at him. "Don't you ever get scared?"

Kenshin nodded as he returned the gaze to his beloved. "Hai. But every samurai learns to turn that fear into determination to defeat the enemy. If he dies on the field of battle in doing that, he has died an honorable death."

He went on, "But after a bloody youth I have vowed to never again take a life and my koishii, that includes my own." Kenshin's eyes glowed like jewels as he continued, "I learned in Kyoto and in my own reading of the scriptures that my life is valuable and I now want to preserve it." He smiled down at her as he concluded, "And even more so now that my life is bound to yours."

Kenshin cupped Kaoru's face and drew her lovely face to his, lips just barely apart. "For all eternity I am bound to you Himura Kaoru," he murmured. "And I will return here with you, for this is my home," he said as he captured her mouth in a soft kiss.

****

NEXT---THE WAR BEGINS


	8. THE WAR BEGINS

_Author's Note: Here's the first skirmish between the Kairyu and the Samekuroi. The battle is a precursor for the next installment which will be the last chapter before the climax and which will be spread over three chapters and then the epilogue. And Aoshi and Misao will have a very important role coming up. A huge thanks to the readers (2437) and my faithful and encouraging reviewers._

_Glossary of Japanese words and terms:_

_Robu—robe_

_Yukata--a loose and light kimono worn primarily for sleeping_

_Hono'o—"Flame" This is because of the flames that claimed most of Shura's crew in episode 27_

_Obake—"Ghost" this name for the Samekuroi vessel is because it moves with the stealth of a ghost_

THE WAR BEGINS

The still of the wee morning hours cloaked the sleeping city of Tokyo in dark and silence, the moon low in the western sky as the faint pink glow heralding the dawn lined the east. Over at the Kamiya Dojo it was just as silent as the inhabitants continued in their slumber, save for one, Himura Kenshin. The former hitokiri now negotiator was in his bedchamber finishing his toilette quietly as his young wife still slumbered, seated on the floor donning his tabi and then rising and slipping into his haori of deep ultramarine over a gi of the same shade. His hakama was beige, completing a more official uniform then his typical magenta gi of his civilian life. The finished ensemble was not the western styled uniforms that the Imperial Army sported but showed an appearance of similarity just the same. He then reached for his sakabatou and slid it in place at his left hip.

As he completed his preparations, Kenshin sensed a slight but malevolent ki and frowning he went to the window to peer out. His keen vision scanned the perimeter of the courtyard, especially in the tree branches above the top of the dojo gate. In the full moonlight still available, his eyes moved from branch to branch and saw nothing but foliage. He took a final look and seeing nothing, turned away from the window, wary.

He was stepping soundlessly to the shoji to let himself out when the soft, sweet soprano of Himura Kaoru sounded as she spoke.

"You are planning to eat something before you go, ne Kenshin?" Kaoru asked yawning as she tried to rise and found her husband's hands grasping hers to give her a much-needed boost to get her on her feet.

"Hai koishii. Forgive me for waking you." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I didn't mean for you to get up."

"It's all right, I couldn't sleep all night anyway." She put a robu on over her yukata and came over to him as he waited.

Kenshin gave her a sly little grin. "Even after all our activity, you couldn't sleep, Kaoru-koishii? You must have energy to burn, that you have."

"Hardly," she retorted. "I've been too worried to sleep."

Kenshin took her hand and said, "Come with me." Stepping softly as not to awaken Yahiko or Sanosuke, he led Kaoru to the shoji leading to the courtyard and slid it open to go out onto the porch. The waning moonlight was still brightly illuminating the yard, with some stray fireflies flickering in intermittent spots of green light.

Kaoru sighed as she commented, "The fireflies are out early this year. Funny, they always seem to be about when you say good-bye to me." She took a step forward, clutching her shoulders chilled in spite of the early season warmth, her back to her husband.

Kenshin wrapped his arms about his spouse, both hands resting on her swollen abdomen where their unborn child rested and he whispered in her ear, "Onegai, don't worry about me. Just remember what I said to you last night. I'll always come back home to you, Himura Kaoru."

She stifled a sob as she turned in his arms and faced him. "Just stay alive. Our baby is waiting to meet his father."

Kenshin kissed the salty rivulets leaking from Kaoru's sapphire eyes. "And I'm eagerly awaiting the arrival of our child," he murmured. "So you make sure to stay safe, the both of you."

He cupped Kaoru's ivory visage and their mouths met as the sweet rush of passion flowed between them once more. Neither noticed as the sky lightened or the dojo gate opened to admit Danjuro, who cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Gomen nasai," he said gruffly. "I didn't knock because I didn't want to wake anybody up."

The sound drew Kenshin's attention as he broke away from his wife with a sigh. "It's all right, Danjuro-san. We were just saying good-bye."

The man nodded sagely. "Understood. I just said farewell to my Tamiko and it was just as difficult. This is the first time we'll be apart since getting married and we've been married nearly three years." He added to Kaoru, "She said to tell you that she'll be by to visit later, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru sniffled as she bravely brushed away her lingering tears. "I'll stay in touch with her too."

Kenshin smiled as he said, "Well, I suppose we should be off--," but his words were cut off by the sound of two pairs of legs running and the shoji slammed open, admitting Yahiko and Sanosuke to the gathering in the courtyard.

"Hey Kenshin! You better not be thinkin' about leavin' me behind! Even if you are working for the filthy government pigs, I want in on what looks to be a real fun fight." Sano cracked his knuckles and flexed his biceps.

Yahiko snorted, "Yeah right. I'm gonna go too, Kenshin. After all, I'm the one that was teaching the Kairyu the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I can fight even better then any of them."

"Well if that's the case then I should go too," Kaoru stated her arms akimbo. "After all, I'm the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Danjuro's eyes widened but Kenshin's reaction surprised all.

"Absolutely not!" he roared, his eyes icy blue slits. All eyes were trained on the Battousai in cowed silence, the gentle rurouni gone. "Nobody here is going with me and that's final!" He regarded the stunned trio sternly as he ordered, "Sano, Yahiko you're both to stay here and guard Kaoru with your lives."

"Hai Kenshin," both said obediently and in unison.

He then cast his eyes on his wife. "And you Kaoru need concern yourself with one thing, and one thing only and that is making sure our child arrives here safely." When she opened her mouth to add a comment he laid a finger on her lips. "You need to be strong for us, koishii, we're depending on you, that we are," he said gently as he placed his other hand on her abdomen, his meaning clear.

"Hai, anata," Kaoru said demurely, deferring to her husband's wishes.

Kenshin then flashed everyone a rurouni smile as he declared, "We'd best be off then, Danjuro-san. Shura-dono is waiting as is the sword squad Yamagata-sama has assigned to me. When he sent the message to me last night he informed them about the situation and so they are all at the dock." He reached and cradled Kaoru's face for one last kiss.

"Sayonara, koishii. Be good." Kenshin murmured as he released her.

Her eyes were sparkling as she responded, "Just come back safe."

"I will so wait for me." Kenshin waved and then he and Danjuro turned and exited through the gate, leaving Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko all watching as they left.

Yahiko broke the silence as he said, "Well, there goes Kenshin."

Sano nodded, "Aa." He gestured to Kaoru. "So Jou-chan how about making some breakfast, eh?"

"Hai," she said as she followed both youths inside, still looking at the closed gate where her husband disappeared heading into the uncertainty of yet another battle. . . .

Unknown to her, in the shadows of the far side of the dojo a figure crouched among the thick brush near the gate and heard the entire exchange, then slithered off in the early morning light over to where the traitor Souichi stood waiting with his horse.

"Battousai has left to join Shura. His wife is alone, save for the brat and Zanza. He is no longer a fighter for hire but still is a formidable force." The man known as Kagesu relayed as Souichi rubbed his hands in satisfaction.

"Subarashi, Izumo-sama will be very pleased. Continue surveillance on the dojo."

"Hai."

Souichi leapt on his mount and raced over to the dock where the _Obake_ and Izumo were preparing for their encounter with Battousai and the Kairyu. He made it over to the dock in virtually no time and halted right at the ship, where the members of Samekuroi were gathered and making last minute weapon adjustments as Izumo supervised the operation.

Souichi dismounted and sprinted over to inform him breathlessly, "Battousai has left for the _Hono'o, _Izumo-sama."

Izumo nodded as he said, "We are nearly ready for battle. Is Kagesu still at the dojo?"

"Hai. Just say the word."

"Not yet," Izumo stated. "That is our next move. First we will confront the Kairyu and the Battousai and if necessary, we will resort to that. You will watch for the fire signal, which we will send up from the ship. When you see that in the sky, then you will act."

Souichi saluted, "Hai, Izumo-sama."

Meanwhile, Kenshin and Danjuro arrived by carriage with the squad of swordsmen to where the vessel of the Kairyu was docked and they disembarked to head to the _Hono'o_, where Shura and her crew were loading provisions. They boarded the craft and approached the female captain who was on deck directing the storing of crates and barrels below.

Kenshin approached her and spoke, "We are ready, Shura-dono." He looked into the now sunlit morning sky and apologized, "Gomen nasai for being tardy."

Shura regarded the titian haired swordsman with gratitude. "Don't worry about it, Himura. The Kairyu is glad to have you here with us." She glanced at the small squadron of swordsmen, dressed in traditional samurai garb complete with top knot and remarked, "By the way you all are dressed, if you hadn't told me that you and your men are from the government I never would have known."

Kenshin grinned as he responded, "I asked that we not wear the western styled uniform of the Imperial Army for a reason. I wanted us to be as inconspicuous as possible."

Shura nodded as she appraised Danjuro. "And you too are a part of Himura's group?"

He nodded and said, "Hai. I once fought in the Ishin Shishi as well."

Kenshin added, "Danjuro-san is a worthy swordsman, that he is."

"I see," Shura commented. She then turned and addressed her crew aboard the ship. "Avast men! We're ready to shove off, way anchor!" To the mast men she called, "Hoist the mizenmast, we've a brisk north wind to head homeward!"

"Hai!" And they all did as they were bidden.

The morning was sunny and a stiff, steady breeze had blown up to fill the sails of the _Hono'o_ as she headed south and out of Tokyo Bay, and then southwest toward the tiny island O'shima where the Kairyu called home. The spirits on the vessel was heavy, for Shura and her crew had no idea what awaited them when they arrived. The voyage would take about a day, shorter if the wind was with them and all the crew was subdued with foreboding as the _Hono'o _cut through the waves.

Kenshin could not help but feel sorry for Shura as she stood on the upper deck, her figure swathed in her cape and her mask in place as she oversaw the trip. The feisty female pirate captain hid her emotions as she hid the rest of herself, keeping away from everyone as her presence was silent and stoic. He watched her, feeling her sorrow in spite of her tough-as-nails façade.

Danjuro's voice sounded in his ear. "Ken-san."

"Huh?" Kenshin turned his amethyst gaze on his comrade.

"Shura-san is keeping to herself. It appears she is grieving," Danjuro stated.

"Hai. One cannot fault her, she has lost all her neighbors and friends at the hands of the Samekuroi. She feels responsible is deeply saddened, that she is."

"Aa," Danjuro responded then watching his friend closely he stated, "You care about her."

"Hai. She comes off as quite formidable, is surrounded by a faithful crew, and is a fierce fighter but beneath, Shura-dono is a very lonely woman." His eyes became faraway as he reminisced, "When I first met her, she reminded me of Kaoru and I had found myself wishing that I had met her under different circumstances."

"You fell in love with her?" Danjuro was direct and his gaze was unwavering.

Kenshin shook his head. "Iie. By the time I met Shura-dono and was captured by the Kairyu my heart already belonged to Kaoru. I just felt an affinity with Shura-dono because of her solitary journey. It was very much like my own."

"I see."

Kenshin nodded as he said, "She is still very lonely, that she is. It reminds me of my own attitude until I met Kaoru." He sighed as he turned away but Danjuro followed him.

"I know I don't have to say this, Ken-san but be careful that your sympathy does not become something else," he cautioned.

Kenshin glanced at him sharply and demanded, "What are you implying?" His eyes were a glacial blue.

Danjuro answered calmly, "The heart is easily swayed and can become wayward if you allow it to. I'm merely offering counsel for you to beware."

"Danjuro-san, my heart belongs solely and completely to my wife. There is no other woman that can ever take the place of my Kaoru," Kenshin insisted, his eyes broadcasting his intent with a gold sheen. "I am here to assist Shura-dono at order of the government."

"Understood. Then we need not bring this up again." Danjuro turned and left while Kenshin gazed at his friend thoughtfully. . . .

Back in Tokyo, the express train from Kyoto hissed into the main station and came to a stop to allow its passengers to disembark, a stream of humanity that stepped onto the wooden platform. The last to jettison was a tall, trim man with icy turquoise eyes and a sullen expression on his classically sculptured visage and a petite young woman with a youthful exuberance that gave her delicate beauty a whimsical quality. Her long braid danced about as she exited the car.

Makimachi Misao tugged her companion's arm. "Come on Aoshi-sama, we need to go through the main marketplace to cross the river to get to the Kamiya Dojo." She was eager to reach their destination.

Shinomori Aoshi replied in his deadpan baritone, "I'm aware of where the dojo is, Misao. And you needn't refer to me in that fashion any longer, just Aoshi will be fine."

A slight blush stained Misao's cheeks as she lowered her head demurely. "H-hai, Aoshi-sa—Aoshi." It was difficult to assume the familiarity of dropping the customary honorific when speaking to him, she was too used to referring to him as her guardian and affording him the respect of that position.

Aoshi continued, "We should stop in the marketplace and purchase a gift for the Battousai and Kaoru-san."

Misao nodded as she agreed, "Hai." She pointed to a fruit vendor. "Let's bring some citrus fruit to them. It's especially good for Kaoru-san now that she's expecting."

Aoshi nodded and took her elbow to lead her to the kiosk. The transaction completed, the two Oniwabanshuu members headed to the bridge to cross the river. . . .

At the Kamiya Dojo, it was business as usual as Yahiko was engaged in his daily katas and hikitate-geiko, as Kaoru looked on and gave instruction. Both hearts were heavy with the knowledge of Kenshin's departure and they were worried, but they made a concentrated effort to get their minds and bodies otherwise occupied.

"Your form is a bit lax today, Yahiko. You need to straighten up and make your swings less wild and more focused," Kaoru pointed out.

The spike haired youth reached to brush the sweat from his brow as he retorted, "I am making my swings focused, busu. You must be losing your vision."

Kaoru bristled as she snapped, "My vision is just fine, gaki. You're just lazy today."

Yahiko sighed as he said, "I'm just not in the mood to practice with Kenshin gone. I miss him already and he's only been gone since this morning."

Kaoru sighed as she comforted the disconcerted youth. "I do too, Yahiko. But you know our Kenshin, he always has to do what he can to defeat those who prey on the innocent."

"Yeah, but these guys are pirates he's helping," Yahiko stated. "Not what I consider helpless. Besides, he's working for the government, a government that is full of corruption." He frowned as he contemplated the present situation in which his idol was now being tarnished.

Kaoru nodded and then she rose slowly as her rounded abdomen made her ungainly. She headed over and stroked the boy's inky head in a sisterly manner.

"Yahiko, I know that you can't see it but Kenshin is still as noble in his aspirations as he ever was. The Samekuroi need to be stopped or their actions will continue to cause hardships for those they attack and if they are allowed to go on attacking trade ships, they will lead us into possible war with the powerful western countries like England, France and America."

Yahiko nodded grudgingly as he folded his arms across his chest. "I know. But why does he always have to be the one that saves Japan, Kaoru? I mean, what about the Imperial Army, don't they use rifles and Gattling guns now?"

Kaoru replied sagely, "True, but the Samekuroi are former samurai. They adhere firmly to the old ways, which is why they are at odds with the government." She continued, "They need to be fought the same way."

But Yahiko was still unconvinced. "I still think that—," but his statement was interrupted as the shoji slid open and Sanosuke, Megumi, Ayame, and Susume entered the practice hall.

"Yo Jou-chan, tadaima," Sano announced cheerfully. "Hope you don't mind I brought the kids and the kitsune with me." The girls rushed to Yahiko with a squeal as Megumi elbowed the street tough.

"Kitsune, eh? Suppose I take my kitsune claws and rip out those nice, new bandages I just put on your hands?" the lady doctor sniffed.

Sanosuke's umber eyes widened then narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Megumi purred with a vulpine smile. She then dismissed him and turned to Kaoru pulling her aside and asking, "Daijabou, Kaoru-chan?"

The mother-to-be smiled weakly, her hand on her belly. "The baby has been quite active today, moving about."

"Hontoo desu ka?" Megumi said as she placed her hands on Kaoru's abdomen. She ran her hands about the area and nodded. "Just as I thought. Kaoru, the baby has moved to the birthing position."

Kaoru's eyes became sapphire pools as she said in awe, "Already? Isn't it a bit early?"

Megumi shook her head. "You're in the middle of your ninth month. It can happen any time."

Himura Kaoru bit her lip as she digested the news. "So the baby is ready to be born?"

Megumi nodded as she directed, "You should deliver soon, so watch what you do. Get enough rest and don't do anything overly strenuous."

Kaoru nodded as she became lost in thought and she put her hand on her stomach _Well, little one I guess you're ready to come out to join the world. I just pray that your father comes back before you decide to come out. _She then bowed her head and said a prayer to her Savior for both Kenshin and the baby. . . .

On the _Hono'o_, the sun was heading toward the horizon as the day was drawing to a close, painting the sky in hues of orange and gold as the white ball of gases dipped down. On the vessel, the crew was busy, manning the masts of the sails as the breeze shifted so they could continue homeward.

Up in the crow's nest, the lookout peered through his spyglass, and called down, "Land ho! O'shima in sight off the port stern!"

"Hai!" Shura called out. To the navigator she said, "Head southeast and follow the wind."

"Hai Shura-sama."

She nodded and then taking a rope, swung down to land neatly on the deck where Kenshin and Danjuro stood. She addressed both men matter-of-factly.

"We should be docking at the home port in about a few hours if this wind holds up." She sighed as she added wryly, "I wonder what's waiting for us there."

Kenshin glanced at Danjuro as he offered reassurance. "Whatever awaits you, my men and I will be sure to do everything we can to assist you. So please don't worry."

Shura managed a wan half smile in gratitude and opened her mouth to speak when the lookout shouted from above, "Shura-sama! The _Obake_ sighted about 20 leagues off the starboard bow!"

"Nani?" Shura gasped as she whirled and spotted the ominous shadow of the Samekuroi's vessel, against the fading blue of the northern sky. An orange starburst appeared from its side and something landed by the _Hono'o _with a splash.

"They're firing from their cannon!" the first mate cried. "What'll we do?"

Shura paled visibly but she remained calm. "Everyone get into battle stations. They won't sink us, their aim is to engage us into battle by boarding us, then fighting us with swords." Sure enough, the _Obake_ was swiftly approaching, their sails full as the Samekuroi were brandishing their katana and falchion, preparing to board as soon as she drew up to the _Hono'o._

Kenshin called to his swordsmen, "Get ready to defend the _Hono'o!_"

Almost as soon as his words were uttered, the dark craft pulled even with the Kairyu's ship, and the members of Samekuroi swarmed on the deck and using ropes, swung over to board, brandishing their katana as they filled the air with war cries. The leader of the Samekuroi stood sentinel over the scene with a smug smile.

Izumo called over from his upper deck. "Surrender Shura, or face your demise!"

She railed back, "Come and try to get us! You'll see who faces the afterlife first!"

Izumo threw his head back and laughed. "My pleasure. I never turn down an invitation from a lady." To his crew he ordered, "Attack and take no prisoners!"

The Kairyu all drew their weapons and braced for the onslaught as Kenshin, Danjuro and the sword squad all drew their blades and got into the fight, the deck of the _Hono'o _becoming littered with fallen bodies. Blood flowed from the wounds of slain men, making the surface slick, but unbelievingly, no men lost their lives.

Kenshin came forward with his sakabatou drawn and proceeded through the throng with his tsui ryu sen, scattering Samekuroi warriors as they flew back and over the rail. His narrowed eyes bore a hitokiri glare as his blade flashed in blinding speed. Danjuro and the other swordsmen were not as fast but just as effective, felling the former samurai in comparable numbers.

Shura joined the fray, wielding her nanchuks with precision, sending the intruders either to the deck unconscious or overboard, causing numerous splashes as the bodies of the vanquished hit the surf.

Over on the _Obake_, Izumo watched the melee with a detached interest until he saw that his men were being soundly defeated and his eyes narrowed as he realized the mice he had so easily beaten before had gained incredible strength and skill. Staring directly into the maw of crushing defeat, he made a high pitched whistle and those of the Samekuroi warriors still standing, climbed their ropes and abandoned the battle, gathering their wounded and leaving. Once onboard the ship again, Izumo gave a coldly furious parting shot.

"Shura, you may count this skirmish as one of your few victories against us. But don't you think for one minute that we are finished! And that goes for you as well, Himura Battousai!"

Shura opened her mouth to rail a response but Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder as he replied sharply, "Izumo you may rest assured that we shall be ready for whatever you are planning, that we will!"

Izumo gave a short mocking laugh. "Then be prepared, Battousai. For the worst is yet to come!" He barked the order to sail and the _Obake's _sails opened up to the breeze and she swiftly pulled away, making a turn back toward Tokyo Bay slashing through the waves. Once far enough away, Izumo observed the tableau of fallen and bleeding crew and addressed the first mate.

"Head back to the home port. Once we are there, send up the fire signal."

"Hai, Izuma-sama."

Izumo smiled evilly as he watched the moon rise over the waves, lighting their way home.

NEXT----A LINE IS DRAWN


	9. A LINE IS DRAWN

_Author's Note: Here's the bridge chapter to the next where the action really begins. And to several faithful reviewers, no, Kenshin is not going to hook up with Shura, the man's married and about to be a father, for crying out loud:). Besides, he's a man of honor. But his concern for Shura will show and is in line with the way he acted toward her in episodes 26 and 27. Thanks to every reader (3010 hits—whoo) and the faithful reviewers. I also want to thank those who put me on their favorite list because of this story, you all rock!_

_**Japanese terms:**_

_**Yasashii Iesu—Sweet Jesus**_

_**Jigoku ni otosu—Damn you to hell!**_

**A LINE IS DRAWN**

The _Hono'o_ glided on the breeze until the dark silhouette of the isle of O'shima came into sight as the sun's final rays of the day faded into the indigo of night. Already, the sky became dotted with stars, sprinkled across the clime like glitter on velvet. But not a one onboard was affected by the evening's hushed beauty, they were all focused on what awaited them at the island.

As the craft cut through the surf, Shura stood transfixed as if she were frozen in place, her sherry eyes riveted to the dark coastline, with no sign of life in the form of lights scattered from huts no longer inhabited. Her face was expressionless as her mind became numbed in anticipation for the gruesome tableau that she was certain was waiting.

She sighed as the familiar landmarks came into view that told her she was home like the palisades that gracefully lined the cove and hid the secret caves where the Kairyu hid their plunder when they were the scourge of the Japanese seas. The nearly full moon was in the mid eastern sky, and its bright light illuminated the landscape allowing for clear views of the devastation. Even from the far distance of the ship, one could see the burnt out shells of former dwellings as they sat in dark desolation.

"Comin' up to port, Shura-sama," the boatswain announced. "I'll get ready to unload the cargo.

"Hai," she responded dully as uneasiness ran through her and she braced herself for the worst.

The bowspirit of the ship was aligned with the wooden dock that stood waiting as the mute youth Sarujiro leapt down with a mooring rope along with several other crewmembers to guide the _Hono'o _to her rest. They tied the mooring secure to the dock, as the ship way anchor to settle in. Onboard, the crew scurried to lower the plank and get ready for disembarking.

On the upper deck, Shura took a rope and swung down, landing beside Kenshin and his men, who waited as the rest of the crew left the ship. She stood by, seemingly impassive but in reality, she was preparing herself and clamped down on her "weak female emotions" as she referred them.

Kenshin gazed at her, admiration and sympathy mixing in him as he saw the struggle taking place within the lady pirate captain and he reached a comforting hand to her shoulder. That gesture, with no words spoke volumes as she took a deep breath and headed to the exit, with Kenshin and his squad behind her.

As the group made the short walk through the brush to the village, the usual chatter that took place among the returning Kairyu was nonexistent, as everyone prepared for the disaster that lay in wait. But as they came into the clearing where the village once stood, there was a collective gasp of disbelief because what was there was nothing any of them could have ever imagined.

The burnt out hulks of what once was storehouses and huts were all charred skeletons, lit up by the full moon in a macabre scene that appeared as from the pit of hell. Some buildings were still smoldering, sending vapors into the atmosphere like gray wraiths. Corpses littered the area, as men, women, and children all were reduced to ashes as they were scorched beyond recognition. But the most horrific fact was the smell; a miasma of burned wood, supplies and flesh that was a sickening stench of epic proportions. Not even the sea breeze could dispense the foul odor.

The Kairyu crew, all hardened by their many, many battles, were reduced to stunned silence as they all spread out and slowly approached what had been their homes and kin. Even the strongest of men sunk to their knees in utter shock at what they were seeing.

Shura's sherry orbs were wide in total awe of the scene before her, her expression one of total horror as she scanned the view of death and destruction that the demons of the Samekuroi had wrought. She felt the sting of tears as she saw the suffering etched for eternity on the burned faces and heard their screams as flames and explosions consumed them. She walked slowly while turning like a lighthouse, taking in the entire view.

Sarujiro, the young mute turned to his idol, his eyes questioning as if she had the answers he sought to why this catastrophe had taken place. But she had no answer for the youth, as she herself tried to come to terms with what she was concluding was her failure to carry on her father's legacy. Inside, she fought to maintain a firm grip on her fragile heart as it was shattering like fine crystal smashed on a stone floor.

Kenshin was silent as having witnessed death and destruction since an early age, he too was awestruck at the scene of holocaust before them, a view that bespoke of a vile attack on innocent people by monsters. As a former hitokiri death was a common occurrence that he witnessed often, having taken numerous lives himself but this was a slaughter the likes that even he had never seen before. He whispered a soft, "Kami-sama!"as his mind comprehended the tragedy.

Danjuro just stared as he studied the many stunned faces of the Kairyu crew members and their leader in the midst of such devastating loss. He immediately lifted up prayers for them, his heart aching.

_Yasashii Iesu, please send comfort to these who have lost all. They truly need to know of Your love for them. Help me to offer hope and ease to their grief in Your name I pray, amen._

He approached Kenshin and said haltingly, "Ken-san, where do we start?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and shook his head. He then sighed as he turned to Shura. "Shura-dono, what can we do for you? Just tell us," he said gently.

Shura turned to Kenshin and at the warm compassion in his violet eyes, her resolve to be strong crumbled as she fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Surprised and feeling at a loss of what to do, Kenshin awkwardly held her as he cast a helpless look at Danjuro. The latter just watched in sympathy as the fierce Kairyu leader bawled like a little girl, her entire frame heaving.

Kenshin said softly, "It's all right, Shura-dono. It's all right to grieve, that it is."

Shura pulled away and sniffed, "H-Himura, how can I possibly make it up to them? I made a promise when my father died that I would do all in my power to carry on in his tradition, protect the innocent and weak from those who would seek to steal their happiness." She flung an arm about and added bitterly, "Look around you, I failed, Himura!"

Kenshin reached and brushed her tears away as he said, "No you didn't, Shura-dono. You did exactly what your father did and I imagine he's smiling now and very proud of you. If you didn't, the Samekuroi would have taken far more."

"But our village is destroyed," she pointed out. "The families and friends of me and my crew have all been slain. All because of our battles with those devils!"

"Hai, that is true," Kenshin stated. "But, I imagine that every one of them felt it was the noblest of deaths to die defending the place that you called home. They fought for what you provided for them and knowing that, gladly gave their lives." He was espousing the code of the samurai, that an honorable death was the highest of callings.

However, the words had no effect as Shura shook her head, grasped her shoulders and walked away, heading toward the beach. Kenshin sighed as he glanced again at the destruction and so gestured to his squad to direct them in beginning clean up of the area, starting with the gathering of debris from the blaze and the rounding up of the charred remains of the villagers. It was a grisly task that took most of the night as Kenshin, Danjuro, and the squad worked in shifts. They avoided asking the Kairyu for help as they allowed the crew to grieve. . . .

Back in Tokyo, at the Kamiya Dojo, Himura Kaoru sat in the courtyard by the garden as she gazed up at the full moon, wondering where Kenshin was and what he was doing, missing her husband's gentle presence immensely. Her hand was laid on her rounded belly where their child rested and she sighed as her thoughts went to the tiny life inside her.

Her solitary thoughts were interrupted by the gamin figure of Makimachi Misao as she joined her friend in the moonlight. She sat down on the bench beside Kaoru with a sigh.

"Well, everybody's in for the night but you, Kaoru-san. Are you all right?"

Kaoru smiled at the kunoichi and replied, "Hai, just not sleepy so I came out here to enjoy the stars."

Misao was insistent. "You need your rest though. For you and the baby."

Kaoru sighed as she said, "I know. But the room's so empty with Kenshin gone, I hate being there."

"I bet." Misao grinned as she said with a wink, "I wonder if you do much sleeping there."

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru admonished as a blush stained her cheeks. Even though she was married for over half a year, she was still very modest about her and Kenshin's very active sex life and to have a 17-year-old talk so openly about it was embarrassing even if they were friends.

The shinobi pixie giggled and then sobered as she apologized, "Gomen, Kaoru-san. I didn't mean to be indelicate. I just meant,"

"I know, Misao-chan." Kaoru sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling the baby move inside her. "But our marriage is so much more than just _that_. You'll find out one day. By the way," she said as she turned and pinned the girl with her direct sapphire gaze, "how are you and Aoshi-san getting along?"

Now it was Misao's turn to be reticent as she hesitated, "F-fine. He has asked me to refer to him as just Aoshi but he's still seeking after answers by meditating daily at the temple. I wish he'd spend half as much time with me." She folded her arms and resentment clouded her teal eyes.

Kaoru smiled as she said, "Don't fault him for trying to turn to a higher power. Kenshin and I have both found answers through prayer. Kami-sama has been guiding us well."

"So you told me you both now worship the western God," Misao said frowning. "I've heard many things about that strange faith that speaks of a god in three persons, the same God that Amakusa Shougo worshiped when we were in Shimabara. And that the natural forces have no power over us when many times the god-tree in the garden at the Aoiya has soothed me when I was frightened as a child. I don't get it."

Kaoru responded, "I don't quite understand it either. All I know is that Kenshin and I have gained great comfort from reading the book called the Bible and praying together. It's an experience that we both share and treasure." She gave a smile of pure serenity as she gazed up into the heavens to illustrate the point.

"Hmmm," Misao mused as she tried to comprehend what her friend was saying. . . .

Over in the dark dock in the Bay, the _Obake_ slid into her place as the Samekuroi crew moored her securely and the warriors all gathered the wounded to disembark. Onboard, Izumo was directing everyone in taut commands, his own torrid fury at his defeat bubbling inside his soul and his shame vast. He watched the hobbling troops and his rage intensified as other members met them with lanterns to illuminate the way, their visages wracked with pain.

"Souichi!" he barked and a lanky figure emerged from the shadows.

"Hai."

"Send up the fire signal to Kagesu. In a three days hence on the dawning of the day, the plan will commence."

Souichi bowed, "Hai Izumo-sama." He prepared the firework tube with gunpowder and then when ready, Izumo gave his order.

"Send up the white one now and on the appointed day, send up the red one."

"Hai." Souichi lit a match and held the flame to the fuse. Immediately, a white blast emitted from the mouth of the tube and shot up into the velvet sky where it burst into a star and spread in stark contrast to the night. . . .

Over in the courtyard at the dojo, Kaoru and Misao were still stargazing, continuing in their light chatter.

Misao sighed as she remarked, "It must be hard, carrying another body in yours. I don't know how you do it."

Kaoru smiled as she laid her hand on her abdomen. "You get used to it after a while. And then you think about the little life growing inside and you are in absolute awe."

Misao grinned as she said confidently, "I know you and Himura will be really fine parents."

"Hai." Kaoru's lovely face had a dreamy look as she said, "Especially Kenshin. He has such a gentle way with Ayame and Suzume, Dr. Gensai's granddaughters. I can't wait to see him with his own child."

Misao nodded and then she spotted a white flash from above. "Hey, look at that!"

"Huh?" Kaoru said as she looked up and saw the white starburst spreading its short-lived brightness competing with the moon, and skitter of unease slid down her spine.

"A fire signal," Misao stated matter-of-factly. "The Oniwabanshu used to send them to communicate battle positions before an attack during the Bakumatsu. Strange to see one now, eleven years into the Meiji."

Kaoru frowned then shrugged as she said, "It's probably nothing, just a firework company testing their fireworks for next week. It will be Tanabata Day, you know."

Misao, her teal eyes riveted to the chrysanthemum of light in the sky nodded as she said, "Hai, that's right. But still it's rather peculiar for them to be testing so late at night, most peculiar."

"Aa," Kaoru said her bad feeling lingering. She rose from the bench and said crisply, "It's late, we should go to bed," and headed to the house.

"Hai," the kunoichi responded, frowning as she watched the light dissipate. . . .

Outside of the dojo gates, the dark figure known as Kagesu also had his eye cast skyward and saw the white explosion. He watched it and then checked his tanto and satisfied, he crept into the shadows again.

-

The sun rose the next day over the ruined village of the Kairyu on O'shima and the long arduous task of cleaning up had begun in earnest, with Kenshin, Danjuro, and the rest of the swordsmen doing what they could to gather up debris and remains of the villagers. The Kairyu crew, over the initial shock of discovering the havoc wrought on their home, had joined in the clean up effort but Shura had remained detached, staying to herself sitting on the beach. The crew, however, gave their leader her space as they clamped down hard on their emotions and continued stoically on.

The morning passed quickly and by lunchtime, the most difficult part of the job, getting rid of the corpses and remains of the slain villagers was in progress, as a huge fire had been built to burn the rotting flesh in a funeral pyre. Danjuro took a few moments to offer prayers to the departed then the fire was lit. The smoke of incinerated loved ones was wafting up into the blue expanse and carried on the sea breeze as the Kairyu kept on in the unpleasant task, the men's noses wrinkling in distaste to the stench. Kenshin and Sarujiro both were cooking and the workers, hungry from their labors, gathered around a pit fire where some rice and vegetables were being served, staples that had been stored in the caves along with the other booty from previous raids. The men all lined up as Kenshin and the mute ladled the food, making sure everyone got a meal. When they were finished, Kenshin gave a bowl to the speechless youth, who shook his head vehemently.

The rurouni was puzzled as he remarked, "You should eat, that you should, you worked hard and need your strength." When the slim young man in a tattered kimono and hakama turned and looked toward the beach, Kenshin nodded in understanding as he realized what was on Sarujiro's mind.

"You're worried about Shura-dono, aren't you?" Kenshin said with a smile.

Sarujiro nodded, sighing. Kenshin took the bowl of food and started toward the seashore. "Come along then. We'll bring some food to Shura-dono because she needs to keep up her strength too, that she does."

Sarujiro nodded with a big grin as he took the bowl from Kenshin's hands and headed off to the beach with the redheaded rurouni in tow.

At the beach, the sun-splayed waves beat against the golden sand, laced with white foam as they bubbled up and broke against the scattered rocks that dotted the shore. On the sand, sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms resting on top, Shura idly watched the endless dance of the waves as the cawing of seagulls was sprinkled amidst the roar of the sea. She stared out, still in the aftershock of discovering what the Samekuroi had done. Even as a pirate captain who used violent means on a regular basis, it was inconceivable to her that any human beings could be capable of such vicious cruelty. Even children and infants were not exempt from their slaughter.

_I don't care what Himura says, all this is my fault_ Shura said fiercely to herself. _If I had just accepted Izumo's offer before all this began, my friends and their families would all be alive. _

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was a normal, ordinary day when Shura in her hut was going over some logs in her new role of protector to small fishing villages along the western coast of Honshu and along to Shikoku. Since the encounter with the honorable redheaded swordsman known as Himura Kenshin, her attitude and her ways had changed. Most of her pirate crew had perished in the fire at the village where they were in rebellion with Ginjo and so she with Sarujiro and Ganji had turned over a new leaf. She no longer plundered merchant vessels that she felt were part of a new corrupt government; instead she offered her nobility to protect the small fishing villages that eked out their living by fishing and farming.**_

_**Her concentration was interrupted by a timid knock on the door and the ever-so-faithful Ganji entered with his head lowered in a respectful manner.**_

_**"Forgive me, Shura-sama but you have a visitor," the old man bowed as a tall imposing figure strode in, a man with piercing black eyes and a hard sculptured visage that resembled his brother Ginjo, Izumo.**_

_**Shura rose and said firmly, "Ganji, please leave us." **_

_**The old man hesitated, having served Shura's father loyally from his youth and knowing the bad blood that existed since Ginjo's mutiny and subsequent death he determined to remain to protect her. But she gave him a smile of reassurance.**_

_**"Don't worry Ganji, I'll be fine. Go and see to the Hono'o and prepare her for tomorrow's voyage." **_

_**"Hai, Shura-sama." Ganji threw a glare at Izumo and left, closing the door.**_

_**Izumo gave a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Long time no see, Shura."**_

_**Skipping the pleasantries, Shura asked coolly, "What brings you here, Izumo? I heard that you had sided with the shogunate during the Bakumatsu. You couldn't leave your humble village fast enough." Her sarcasm was evident.**_

_**Izumo's eyes narrowed slightly as he parried, "I came back to take care of what was left of my brother's things."**_

_**Shura sighed as she said contritely, "I am very sorry about Ginjo. He was a good first mate until he decided to take a wrong path."**_

_**"Humph! You're one to judge, Shura. Wasn't it the Kairyu that was known as the scourge of the seas, plundering and killing, attacking many merchant and naval ships?"**_

_**Shura looked a bit shamed as she replied, "We attacked crooked merchants like Senbonya and defended ourselves from Imperial Navy ships that attacked us first. But Ginjo wanted to begin to deal in illegal smuggling of opium and I said no which severed our ties."**_

_**Izumo said softly, "So you killed him."**_

_**"He shot at me, Izumo! And intended to kill me." Shura's eyes narrowed as she defended herself. "He became bold in his desire to overrule my authority and had convinced most of the crew to as well. It was a mutiny, pure and simple."**_

_**"So you and the Battousai took it upon yourselves to kill him," Izumo said.**_

_**Shura sighed, "He wanted me to kill Himura and when I didn't he shot me. But Himura saved my life." Her voice softened as she recalled the incident and how Kenshin defended her and then saved her from the fire and explosion that took all the crew's lives.**_

_**Izumo decided to drop the subject as he stated, "I didn't come here to argue with you, Shura. I came with a proposition."**_

_**"A proposition?"**_

_**"Hai. I've gathered a group of former samurai together and purchased a ship. We want to halt the trade with foreigners that our whore government has sold herself for. And I'd like the Kairyu to join us. You have no love for the Meiji, do you?"**_

_**She shook her head. "Iie, I have not."**_

_**"Then join us. You are a formidable fighter, Shura and I would be honored to have you with me."**_

_**Shura stepped back and appeared to ponder the offer as Izumo waited. She turned and stared out the window in deep thought for several minutes. Then she turned and addressed Izumo directly, her sherry orbs penetrating.**_

_**"I decline the offer." **_

_**Izumo scowled as he said, "Think carefully before you make your decision."**_

_**"I have thought very carefully and I do decline," Shura stated as she sat down as if to dismiss him. Her haughty attitude just served to infuriate Izumo.**_

_**"Very well then I shall take my leave." He headed for the door but turned with a parting shot. "You will regret your hasty decision, Shura, for I assure you we will meet again. And it will not be pleasant."**_

_**She rose and said in a deceptively sweet manner. "Are you theatening me?"**_

_**Izumo did not turn as he said, "Take it however you wish." And he was gone.**_

_**Shura sighed as she stared at the door and an uneasy chill went through her. **_

_**End flashback**_

_Jigoku ni otosu, Izumo! _She scowled deeply, still brooding when a warm tenor interrupted her thoughts.

"You shouldn't stay by yourself so much, that you shouldn't." Kenshin came up to her smiling as Sarujiro came forward with a shy grin, holding out the bowl of rice and vegetables to her.

Shura gazed up at her visitors, her raven hair flying in the sea breeze and partially masking her face as she said quietly, "Arigatou, the both of you but I'm not hungry."

She turned back to study the crashing surf as Sarujiro knelt down beside her, still holding out his offering with a shy, hopeful look in his ultramarine eyes. Shura brushed her blowing tresses back from her eyes and sighing, gave in and took the bowl. The mute youth's face split open with a wide grin as she began to eat. Because she was indeed hungry, she finished the bowl in no time.

Kenshin smiled in approval and turned to leave when the captain of the Kairyu halted him. "Himura, wait I want to talk to you," she said as she rose and headed over to him.

Sarujiro also stood up and Shura asked gently, "Sarujiro, I'd like to speak to Himura alone," dismissing him.

The young mute nodded and with a reluctant glance at the two, he headed back to the village. Shura watched as the loyal crew member disappeared and then she turned to stroll back to her place on the shore where she sat again.

Kenshin came and took a seat beside her, his own eyes scanning the horizon as he inquired mildly, "What is it, Shura-dono?"

Shura took a deep breath as the brisk breeze teased her raven locks and once again veiled her face. Partially concealed as such she remarked, "I was wondering how your life was going after we had parted. With the exception of your marriage and impending fatherhood."

Kenshin smiled as he said amiably, "Nothing really extraordinary."

Shura chuckled humorlessly as she scoffed, "Himura, you needn't be so modest. Even on the outskirts of polite Tokyo society, we the Kairyu do hear about current events and I heard all about the way you defeated Shishio Makoto. I was not surprised to hear that."

Kenshin sighed as he said, "I merely did what I have done since turning my back on my former role as a hitokiri. Prevented the possibility of innocent people losing the peace they had waited so long for."

"You used your sword for justice and still took no lives." It was a statement, not a question.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he intoned, "Shishio lost his life by his own device. When his body temperature exceeded its limit, he just combusted and thus he is no more. And his desire to claim Japan for his own reign of terror died along with him."

Shura nodded as she commented, "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that the man I captured on Senbonya's boat was none other than the infamous Battousai himself. Why didn't you tell me then?"

Kenshin sighed as he said, "Because I released the name Battousai from me when I left the chaos of the Bakumatsu. But it stays with me, nonetheless."

Shura shook her head, "I had suspicions about you when you fought us and then rescued me from Ginjo. But I figured that you would have told me about your past if you wanted to."

"I am not proud of the fact that multitudes of people died at my hands directly," Kenshin said dourly. "It is something I am trying to forget and rectify by doing what I can to protect the innocent." He added with a serene smile. "And my faith in Kami-sama above is assisting me."

Shura sniffed, "I never believed in a higher power. I've seen far too much suffering since I was a child to be fooled into believing that a loving Being watches over us humans. It's just folly to do so. Just look at what happened to my village."

"That is very tragic, indeed it is," Kenshin admitted as he nodded. Then his amethyst orbs sparked with an inner fire as he went on. "But having confronted evil head on in the likes of Jin-eh Udo and Makoto Shishio one thing is very clear. And that is evil lurks in the darkness of a man's heart if he makes the choice to allow it and never let light in. My faith in Kami-sama has taught me as much."

Shura studied the look of peace on the former hitokiri's face and she found herself wondering what this faith he was speaking of was all about. She envied him his serenity and said, "Whatever you've found seems to have given you something. Quite a bit has happened in your life since the last time we saw each other." She then gazed up at the plume of smoke from the still burning pyre at the village and added, "I take it you and your men took care of the villagers bodies, arigatou for that."

Kenshin informed her, "Danjuro-san took the liberty of saying some prayers for the departed and then we began to burn the bodies. Because there were so many, cremating them made more sense then burying them all. Then we can build a memorial to commemorate them."

Shura nodded as her mind began to remember the village and how it was before she had left for Tokyo. She recalled when all the village children gathered at the dock to see the Kairyu off, waving with broad smiles as they always did, for they wholeheartedly supported the buccaneers and aspired to be a part of the Kairyu in the future. Now the hope for the future, along with their parents and neighbors were gone.

Getting uncomfortable with the conversation Shura changed the subject as she asked, "So when did you and Kaoru-san decide to get married?"

Kenshin's eyes became ambivalent as they both infused with warmth and became sad as he spoke of his bride. "After returning from Kyoto, we were faced with another ordeal. The smuggler Yukishiro Enishi had a long time grudge against me and so he staged a jinchuu against me and those dear to me. He tried to kill me but while he had me engaged in battle, he kidnapped Kaoru and made me believe he had killed her."

Shura saw the bleak flash in the violet orbs that bespoke of the remembered agony as Kenshin continued, "Thinking her dead, I went off to Rakuninmura to live the rest of my days and hope for death. I did not care about anyone or anything, the one I loved was dead and as far as I was concerned, my life was over. Until my friends from the Oniwabanshu had discovered that what we all thought was her corpse was actually a mannequin, a very cleverly designed likeness that Enishi used to hurt me until the truth was discovered, that he had taken Kaoru to lure me into battle with him."

_Once again you sacrified your life for her_ Shura mused with a pang _What a fortunate woman she is to have your love._

Kenshin went on, "I went to Enishi's island mansion to rescue Kaoru and we had a fierce battle. But with Kaoru's help I defeated him and we returned to Tokyo. I then decided to make her permanently mine. We were wed in the fall."

Shura remarked somewhat resignedly, "I figured that you would eventually marry her. After all back when I captured you, you offered your life to me in return for hers."

She sighed as she came to terms with the ending of a dream. For she had hoped and desired that the reunion with Himura would be the realization of the last thing he said to her as he and his friends left, that they would meet again, as friends or she had hoped, even more. He was the first man that stirred the feminine feelings in her she had denied since her mother's death and when he had tended her gunshot wound and brought out her mother's kimono and said how it would suit her, he stole her heart. But as he carried her away from the fire that killed Ginjo, Gekki and the other traitors, she saw his face when he saw his friends again and especially Kaoru. The joy in both of their faces when they were reunited was proof that they had been in love with each other. But when she approached Yamagata and the Meiji government and he mentioned Kenshin's name as the one to assist her, hope sprung eternal.

_Oh well, it was just a silly dream _Shura admonished herself. She got to her feet and said crisply, "Well, let's head back. There's more to be done in the clean up and then we need to plan our next strategy against those cutthroats."

Kenshin rose to his feet and smiled, pleased that her melancholy was over. "Let's go then." He turned and headed to the path leading to the village.

Shura made to follow but hesitated as she firmly made a vow:

_Never again will I allow the Samekuroi to take a life. As long as I have breath in my body and can do anything to prevent it, they will NEVER again cause grief to another._

Her resolve made, she strode purposefully to the village.

**NEXT-A BRAZEN ACT OF COWARDICE**


	10. A BRAZEN ACT OF COWARDICE

_Author's Note: Well, here's the cliché abduction of Kaoru but since it is paramount to the story and the climax I had to put it in. And the flashback is a nod to a beautiful piece of artwork, found on Gypsy-chan's Kenshin/Kaoru website that is either an original illustration done by Watsuki-san or a fan. Either way it is a piece that never fails to enthrall me and I refer to it in Kaoru's flashback. Again a big thank you to all the readers (3605 hits at this posting) and all the faithful reviewers and to new reviewer obake no shinjite who has honored me by making me a favorite._

_**Glossary of Japanese words:**_

_**Kunoichi female ninja (this from the glossary in the manga)**_

_**Itachi Weasel (Misao is often referred to a weasel girl)**_

_**Isogu Hurry up!**_

_**Kirei Beautiful**_

_**Tenshi Angel**_

**A BRAZEN ACT OF COWARDICE **

Two days later, early in the morning Kaoru lay on her futon, her sapphire orbs fluttering open as the light of the rising sun made its way through the rice paper of the shoji. She yawned as she reached full consciousness, stretching and reaching to wipe the sleep from her eyes and then turned her head to get her bearings. She glanced at the room that was her and Kenshin's bedchamber, her eyes seeking out the screen by the dansu, where his familiar magenta gi hung, vacant and her heart ached with the intense empty feeling of his absence as a tear pricked at her eye. She sighed as she began again to miss her husband.

A ripple went through her abdomen as Kaoru felt her baby kick, and she felt him stir, waking up from his night's sleep as well. She laid a hand gently on her belly and rubbed as she talked to her child.

"Ohayo, little one," she murmured. "I hope you slept well. Are you hungry?"

As if in answer, the child kicked at her hand and Kaoru gasped as she was sure she felt the baby's hand against hers. She smiled as she felt love for her child fill her very being.

"I love you, little one. And soon I'll hold you in my arms and show you how much."

Out in the kitchen, Misao had risen early and taken on the task of making breakfast. Lately, Omasu had been teaching her the fine art of cooking and to her surprise, she found the domestic task quite to her liking, especially when she saw it as an opportunity to please Aoshi. He had complimented her efforts and so with that motivation, she found herself in the kitchen quite a bit, striving to do even better each time. This morning, she was humming as she chopped sugar beets to stir fry and serve with the miso and rice.

A tall figure stood unobtrusively watching as Misao worked and sensing someone's presence, the kunoichi turned and saw Aoshi standing in the doorway. She became flustered as her heart began to pound.

"O-ohayo, Aoshi-sa—Aoshi," Misao stammered as she felt a flush creep up on her cheeks.

The tall former leader of the Oniwabanshu was expressionless as he said, "I did not mean to startle you. I saw that someone was in the kitchen and so I came to check and see."

She turned back to her task. "I-I'm just making breakfast. Kaoru-san is having a bit of difficulty doing things, the baby is keeping her from being able to move."

"Aa." Aoshi nodded as he came into the kitchen. "And you are helping by making breakfast. I am glad to see that, Misao."

His uncustomary approval warmed Misao's heart and she blushed as she said softly, "Arigatou, Aoshi." She then added, "I'll keep some warm for you for when you return from the temple."

Aoshi nodded silently and then turned to leave. Misao stood on tiptoe to watch as he headed through the courtyard and out the rear gate toward the river and the temple located there. She sighed as her heart pounded for him and then realizing she had rice cooking, snapped back to the present and her task.

……………………………………………….

That morning over at the hideout of the Samekuroi, Izumo was watching as the early summer sun rose into the blue expanse, promising a hot day and he smiled as he contemplated the day and its events. He murmured to himself as he gazed out

"Today is the beginning of your time of sorrows, Battousai. I hope you are prepared." He called out, "Souichi! Send Kagesu the signal at the noon hour. . . ."

At the Kamiya dojo the sun was high and the early summer day was getting hot and muggy with all activities being affected by the weather. But the day was progressing as usual, the residents of the kenjutsu school having finished the morning meal and were into usual activities of the morning in the courtyard. Misao was at the washtub doing the wash, Yahiko was deep into kakare-geiko and some hikitate-geiko and Kaoru was giving directives from the porch where she sat, heavy with child. The practice was intense as verbal barbs were tossed back and forth.

"Yahiko, you need to focus your swings more," Kaoru said with authority. "You're swinging too wildly and wasting your motions."

"Huh!" the surly youth snorted. "Easy for you, busu, you're just sittin' there in this heat and relaxing, I'm the one working hard." He wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his gi.

Misao retorted as she looked up from the laundry she was scrubbing, "Yahiko, in case you've forgotten Kaoru is about to have a baby and she should take it easy." Her hands full of soap she reached and brushed her bangs out of her eyes with her arm as she added, "Especially in this heat."

The boy samurai looked sheepish as he glanced at his sensei, her wide girth apparent as she met his eyes and he lowered his head and said contritely, "Gomen, Kaoru it must be hard to carry around all that extra weight on a hot day like today."

She managed a tired smile and said, "It's okay, Yahiko. And you can stop, it's really too hot to practice." She picked up a fan and waved it to bring up a breeze in the stifling air.

Yahiko saw her discomfort and came to her side, solicitous as he asked, "Are you all right, Kaoru? Can I get you a drink or something?"

Kaoru smiled and patted his hand, eliciting a blush from the boy. "Arigatou, Yahiko. Why don't you get all of us a cold drink from the well?"

"Right away." He took off for the kitchen to get a pitcher and some cups.

Misao finished wringing the last garment and hung it on the rod to catch what little breeze there was. She wiped her hands and came over to join the mother-to-be.

"Whew, I had no idea it gets this hot this early in Tokyo," Misao remarked as she took the fan from her friend and began to cool them both.

"It's been known to get hot fast here," Kaoru pointed out. "But to get humid like this is unusual." She sighed as she added, "Usually it gets sticky like this before a big storm, I hope that is not the case now." She looked up into the blue clime, worried although she did not know why. . .

Over at the dock where the _Obake _was bobbing in the waves, Izumo and Souichi were crouched down at the firework tube, Izumo giving explicit directions to his subordinate.

"Send up the signal to Kagesu at the dojo. Now."

Souichi did as he was bid but before he lit the fuse asked hesitantly, "Are you certain he will see it? It is nearly noon and it may not be visible."

"Just send it up," Izumo barked. "He will see it and will act accordingly." He rose and called out a brusque command to the rest of his crew. "Isogu! We must be ready to leave as soon as Kagesu arrives." He then whirled on his heel and headed inside the warehouse to prepare for the next phase.

Souichi lit a match and held the flame to the fuse at the bottom of the tube. The fuse burned to the tube and a red glowing ball shot up into the sky and burst into an arc of scarlet, not as bright as the sun, but stark against the blue expanse. . . .

At the outside of the dojo, Kagesu looked up into the western sky where fluffy cumulous clouds had gathered and saw the red shower. He rubbed his hands in anticipation, glad the long wait was over and he could at last act. Since being assigned by Izumo to tail and spy on the Battousai and his wife he had gotten increasingly impatient to do his work. Following them from the time of their honeymoon and observing the legendary murderer and his whore in the most intimate of times had just whet his appetite to exercise his own form of cruel torture he had planned. He wanted the ultimate prize, to take down the infamous Battousai, which would be not only a great honor among the Samekuroi but the ultimate aphrodisiac as just thinking about the deed sent him into a near state of arousal. Although it was not his role to administer the pain and although Izumo had ordered him to just seize her, he relished the fact that he was chosen to capture Battousai's pregnant wife. As an extra added bonus, having been a former student of medicine, he was skilled in the creation of substances that could render a victim completely helpless. He grinned as he crept off to get into position. . . .

At the same time, the trio at the dojo was enjoying a cold drink from the well when the soft boom of the fireworks startled them. Kaoru had seen the explosion and she pointed up, exclaiming, "Look at that! Some firework company must be testing their bombs for the Star Festival."

"Aa," Misao said, "Like the other night."

Yahiko and Misao both cast their eyes skyward as the saw the red sparkle dissipate into the azure clime as some white billows rolled by.

"Whoa!" Yahiko cried. "That's really something! I wonder if it's one of the displays planned for after the feast at the marketplace."

Kaoru shrugged as she replied, "Could be." She rose as she stated, "I'm going for a walk to the river, I need some exercise."

Misao protested, "Again by yourself, Kaoru? Are you going to be all right?" It had become a daily ritual for Kaoru, to go and spend about an hour at the river. Misao was wondering what it was at the river that was so captivating but sensing it was intensely personal she held her tongue.

But Kaoru laughed as she replied quite candidly, "I'll be fine, Misao-chan. I go there every afternoon to sit and think. Kenshin set up a little bench for us to sit together on, it's one of our favorite spots to go to be alone." She headed to the rear gate, turned and waved then headed down the path to the riverbank.

As she passed a clump of brush, Kagesu watched intently and noted with satisfaction that the Battousai's wife was alone and headed to the river. He waited until she was a good distance down the path and then began to covertly follow his prey.

Unaware that she was being followed, Kaoru strolled along in a leisurely fashion, enjoying the slight breeze that had come up from the bay, her raven locks dancing on the zephyr and billowing the end of her kimono. She stepped onto the slight decline that led to a spreading sakura tree where a crudely fashioned seat made of a fallen log waited in the shade as the river gurgled by. She made her way carefully down with her advanced state of pregnancy making her appear a tad ungainly. But determined, she completed the journey and with a sigh, sat upon the log, taking deep breaths. Her sapphire orbs stared off in the distance as her mind drifted to thoughts of her husband and when he first brought her to this special sanctuary:

_**Flashback:**_

_**The day before he got his orders from Yamagata to leave with Shura, Kenshin took his bride for a walk by the river that had become a special area for them both, a place that had bittersweet memories for the two of them. He took her hand and assisted her to a sakura tree where a log had been placed.**_

"_**Mou, Kenshin why did you bring me here?" Kaoru wanted to know as she took a deep breath.**_

_**He smiled sweetly as he took both of her hands in his. "Look around you, tenshi. Don't you know where we are?"**_

_**Frowning slightly in thought, she glanced about and then saw the familiar rushes and brush that she remembered from the fateful night over a year ago. Her brilliant sapphire eyes clouded she nodded as she replied, "Hai, I know. It's where you said good-bye to me before you left for Kyoto."**_

"_**And," he added as he drew her to him, "it's where you welcomed me home when we returned. Because of that I've considered this spot dear to my heart."**_

_**Kaoru's eyes misted as she said softly, "It's dear to mine as well."**_

"_**Then come here." He took her hand and guided her to the sakura tree where the log had been fashioned as a crude bench, flush against the tree trunk. Kenshin sat and Kaoru sat beside him as she looked around in rapt delight. **_

"_**Oh Kenshin, kirei! I love it here. And I love you for thinking of us when you set this up." She turned to face him as he reached his arm around her to pull her into his arms for a lingering kiss. As they were lost in each other, a bluebird landed on a lower branch and serenaded the couple, the song catching their attention and they drew apart with amused looks.**_

"_**It appears that we have company, that it does," Kenshin stated with a chuckle, his arms wrapped about his wife as he held her to him.**_

_**Kaoru looked up and with the innocent wonder of a child, she reached up and held her hand to the bird and it gently hopped from the branch to her outstretched member. It resumed its song as the former hitokiri smiled at his wife in tender understanding.**_

"_**The bird is drawn to your welcome as was I," Kenshin murmured as he nuzzled his bride. "We both know with you, we're home." **_

_**Still holding the bluebird, Kaoru turned her head and met his waiting lips with her own.**_

_**End flashback **_

Kaoru smiled dreamily as she absently caressed the tree trunk, her mind on the lovely memory. . .

Meanwhile, Kagesu crept down to a line of rushes near the sakura tree that concealed him as he prepared the concoction that would net him his prize. He took a sack of pungent herbs and rubbed them into a linen cloth, along with a salve of tiger balm. The combination made for a very potent anesthetic with an odor that ensured unconsciousness. That ready, he now began to make his way over in stealth, making no noise whatsoever to tip his victim off.

Kaoru sighed and stretched as she savored the view of the river glistening in undulating silver waves in the sun and the warm breeze as her gaze fell on a patch of irises at the river's edge, an indigo ripple waving gracefully in the wind. She smiled in reminiscence as she recalled yet another sweet memory, the night back from Kyoto when Kenshin returned from fishing empty-handed except for the iris in the bucket that he had left on the back porch, his gift to her as a shy token of his affection. His sweet gesture, subtle yet with great impact just endeared him to her even more if that was possible as she was already head-over-heels in love with the titian haired rurouni who shared her home. Intending to head over to gather some of the irises, Kaoru made to rise, bracing herself against the trunk of the tree. Suddenly an arm snaked about her waist and as her eyes flew open wide in surprise and fear as another hand pressed a cloth to her nose and mouth, causing her to breathe in the fumes of Kagesu's concoction. Not one to give up, she struggled valiantly and as she did, her pink hair ribbon became undone and fell to the grass. Her frenzied actions to free herself caused her to take deep breaths of exertion and her ultramarine orbs fluttered and closed as Kaoru immediately lost consciousness and fell into the wretched man's arms.

Kagesu cackled gleefully as he scooped up the limp Himura Kaoru and scampered up to the road where Souichi waited with a horse and phaeton.

He grumbled, "It took you long enough," as he took the girl and loaded her in the conveyance.

The attacker grinned a crooked smile with cracked teeth as he rasped, "Patience my young friend. Like all works of art, one must take one's time to do a job perfectly."

Souichi jumped in the seat and seized the reins, urging the horse into motion. "It's not me, Izumo is anxious to leave. He'll want to know why it took so long."

Kagesu shrugged his humped shoulders as he said, "Izumo-sama trusts me and my work. I shan't worry."

"Humph!" Souichi grunted as the rest of the ride proceeded in silence.

Soon they were at the dock where the _Obake _was waiting, all the crew boarded save Izumo who stood on the dock, arms akimbo and his visage thunderous. He glared at the two henchmen as they unloaded the slack figure of the Battousai's pregnant wife.

"Get on board and be quick about it! We haven't a moment to waste!"

"Hai, Izumo-sama," both said in obsequious unison as they rushed past him and boarded the craft.

Izumo grunted and then with a whirl of his cape, he followed as the hatch closed and then the cry of "Way anchor!" was heard. The foreboding craft pulled away from the dock as the wind filled her unfurled sails and she headed out in the bay.

On deck, Izumo turned to Souichi and Kagesu. "Take her below and make sure she's bound and gagged. Then when we are seven leagues out, send the carrier pigeon toward O'shima. I've prepared a message for the Battousai."

"Hai."

With a look of fiendish satisfaction, Izumo turned to the bow and anticipated his upcoming meeting with Himura Battousai eagerly. . . .

At the dojo, the late afternoon sun was casting shadows as it made its decent toward the western horizon and the three figures sitting on the porch were showing signs of concern as Kaoru had yet to return. Misao and Yahiko with their more volatile temperments were visibly upset with Aoshi silently overseeing as the girl built up worse case scenarios.

"Kaoru should've been back by now," Misao fretted. "Suppose she had a fall? Or the baby came and she can't get back here?" The petite kunoichi fidgeted restlessly.

"Calm down, itachi," Yahiko scoffed. "Kaoru can take care of herself." He frowned as he came to a similar conclusion as he pictured his sensei collapsed and in distress. "Maybe you have a point though. We should go to the river and look for her."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Misao said as she turned to run off but a hand on her shoulder detained her.

"Stay here, Misao and calm down," Aoshi intoned. "I will go down to the river and search for Kaoru-san. It's part of the debt I owe to the Battousai." He turned and headed out of the courtyard as Misao and Yahiko exchanged worried glances.

Aoshi made his way to the river, shining gold with the light of the setting sun, his eyes squinting as he scanned the parameter for the blue kimono that would signify the sight of Himura's wife. As a matter of fact, the entire riverbank was deserted, save for some birds fluttering about and some fireflies glowing in green dots along the rushes. He continued the search by walking down to the water's edge and then his attention was drawn to a spreading sakura tree with a log beneath it. Aoshi strode over to the tree, his ki picking up something suspicious as he spotted a scrap of pink that had fallen on the grass. He picked it up and immediately recognized it as the ribbon Kaoru had been wearing in her hair at lunch. Then he saw something else, another scrap of cloth this one a discarded white piece of linen, which he also picked up to examine. The odor of the anesthetic herbs wrinkled his nose and his mouth in a grim line, Aoshi headed back to the dojo in a sprint. . . .

In the front hall, Sanosuke and Megumi had arrived and were being filled in about Kaoru's apparent disappearence by Misao and Yahiko.

Megumi hid her concern by tossing her head. "You two are jumping to conclusions. Maybe the tanuki went into town and didn't return yet."

"I doubt it," Misao stated with a shake of her head. "In her condition, she'd never go as far as that. Remember, you told her that she could have the baby at any time and she was being extra careful."

Yahiko nodded his head in agreement. "She left right after practice and has been gone since then. She was heading to the river to her and Kenshin's place."

"Their place?" Sano inquired.

"Aa. Before he left, Kenshin had made a little place for them to sit at the river, near where he first said good-bye to her before he went to Kyoto," Yahiko informed them. "Since he left, Kaoru's been going there every afternoon."

The conversation was interrupted by the long shadow of Aoshi as he entered soundlessly and stood by Misao. He handed her the pink ribbon. "I found this by the river."

The kunoichi's teal eyes widened in horror as she exclaimed, "This is Kaoru-san's! She was wearing this today."

Aoshi handed the linen to Megumi as he said, "I also found this. Smell the aroma, Takani-san."

Megumi did as she was bid and her sherry eyes narrowed as she said sharply, "This is a herbal combination used with a balm as an anesthetic. And you found this near where you found Kaoru's hair ribbon?"

Aoshi nodded as Sanosuke snapped, "Well I'm no genius but it doesn't take one to figure out what happened. Jou-chan's been nabbed."

His words hung in the air like a heavy cloud as everyone stood in stunned silence.

………………………………………………

Meanwhile, during the day over on the island of O'shima, the reconstruction of the village of Kairyu was in full swing as crew members and Kenshin's men all worked together to rebuild domiciles in which for them to reside when they returned to home base. But as they labored, the idea that the huts would remain empty until they returned weighed heavy on their hearts knowing their loved ones were now gone. For many the fire of the blaze that destroyed their home was replaced by the fire of deep anger as they all swore revenge on the Samekuroi.

Kenshin and Danjuro were overseeing and assisting as the men felled trees, mixed mortar and worked hard to restore that which could be, while trying not to think of their irreplaceable losses. The spirit of everyone was stoic as if the task was something they all hated but it was their duty to do. Everyone in the Kairyu crew was busy at work with the reconstruction, save the leader herself who spent the day off to the side, impassive and remote mired in her own prison of self-recrimination.

Kenshin found himself staring at Shura, feeling like he wanted to offer comfort but restrained by the invisible barrier of her fiercely determined will to be strong and his awareness of his own mixed emotions. He had acknowledged the fact that he had always admired the strong lady pirate but now as he saw her in pain, pain she was trying desperately to hide, he found himself filled with a strong desire to take that pain away. It caused an overwhelming ambivalence laced with guilt in him as his eyes were riveted to her and he was unable to turn away.

"Ken-san?" Danjuro's voice shook him from his musings.

"Aa?"

The swordsman and man of God approached Kenshin and focusing on where the violet eyes were resting spoke softly, "She is bearing a heavy burden."

The former hitokiri nodded woodenly as he said, "She blames herself for what happened here."

Danjuro nodded as he said, "Then we need to pray for her. Pray for all of the Kairyu."

He bowed his head and Kenshin joined him, his heart heavy with grief for the ones suffering. But unknown to the two men, their action had drawn the attention of the one they were offering intercession for, Shura. The female buccaneer watched in fascination as the two strong samurai were standing with their heads bowed in supplication to a higher power that she doubted even existed. Yet the thing most amazing to her was the intense sense of peace that was on their faces, a peace that transcended and reached over to her as she found herself yearning for the same.

Toward the late afternoon, Kenshin and his men had completed assisting the Kairyu in rebuilding half a dozen huts and had begun to repair the storehouse. The men had all stood back to observe their handy work, sweaty and exhausted.

Sarujiro, the young mute buccaneer having worked as hard as the rest, wiped his brow and decided to take a walk on the beach to cool off. So he headed down the path that led to the golden seashore. He came to the deserted beach and sighed heavily, the emotional burden of the past day weighing on him as well as the others. Even though his own family had long since perished, he had nobody specifically he was grieving but his heart was heavy for his Shura-sama. Her deep anguish, although she tried to hide it, was plain and his heart, so filled with love for her was in the same way aching for her.

Sarujiro sighed again as he cast his button eyes skyward, watching the gulls as they cawed and swooped down to catch the abundant bluefish that frequented the cove. But like a cannonball, one bird was soaring above and came in for a landing right on a flat rock beside him. He made his way cautiously to the rock and the bird did not take off but stood there as he approached, almost as if it were waiting for him.

As he came forward, Sarujiro was hesitant, not wanting to frighten the bird who upon closer examination was a large carrier pigeon, with a message attached to its foot. Knowing immediately that there was something that needed Shura's attention, Sarujiro gently took the bird in hand and hurried back to the village square. . . .

Back there, Shura had approached Kenshin and Danjuro, her curiosity getting the best of her at the men's prayers and she addressed Danjuro.

"So you, like Himura have a faith in that western God?" Shura asked, one slim brow arched.

Danjuro nodded as he replied, "Hai, I am a believer in Iesu and his promises."

She sniffed as she said, "I find it hard to believe that any god exists to watch over us. I've seen too much sorrow to believe in promises that assure me of a god who loves me."

Danjuro smiled and nodded. "I felt that way myself once. I fought in the Bakumatsu and saw death daily, and took many lives. I felt as filthy and tainted I could, believing that I could never repent for the sins I committed."

"Like I did," Kenshin added, his gaze amethyst serenity that made him even more beautiful.

Shura looked from one man to the other, amazed by the sense of calm assurance that radiated from them. She turned her attention to Kenshin and saw something else that further ensnared her heart and made her envy Kaoru all the more. But she mentally berated herself to keep her passions firmly under control.

"Hontoo desu ka?" she said, feigning interest as her mind and eyes gazed at Kenshin.

Danjuro saw the lady pirate's appraisal of his friend and surmised that her feelings toward the rurouni were quite intense so he continued in a distinct voice, "Hai, like Kenshin and his bride, I found the peace that passes all understanding that comes from knowing Iesu."

Kenshin nodded as he smiled at Danjuro. "Hai, and it's that knowledge that is helping me to remain a swordsman who doesn't kill." His eyes clouded as he sighed and added, "But there are still times that the hitokiri emerges, although not as strongly."

Danjuro patted his shoulder and said in encouragement, "That will come with time. You just keep praying and studying and Iesu will help you to overcome."

The trio was interrupted by the mute Sarujiro as he hurried over, bird in hand. Shura approached the lad and asked curiously, "Sarujiro, what is it?"

He held the bird out to her as Kenshin and Danjuro stepped forward. Kenshin took the bird and stated, "This is a carrier pigeon and there is a note on his foot."

Sarujiro nodded as the rurouni took the missive from the bird and released it, unfolding the parchment with the terse note.

_Battousai_

_We have your wife and if you wish to ever see her again you and Shura are to meet us 25 leagues out in Osaka Bay to battle. We will expect you presently and if you delay, she will die._

_Izumo_

Kenshin lowered his head and his hand fisted tightly, crumpling the parchment as he took a deep breath. His reaction caused immediate concern in both Danjuro and Shura.

Shura demanded, "Himura, what is it?" She stifled a gasp as she watched his face transform from the placid rurouni to what was the fiercest visage she had ever seen. The face of a demon, livid and promising death.

He said nothing but raised his head to stare out toward the seashore, reaching for the hilt of his sakabatou and sliding the blade as if to draw it out, his visage a study in fury. But the true indicator of his emotion was his eyes, eyes that went from the color of lilacs in spring to molten gold, with lightning bolts of scarlet skittering across, narrowed to bare slits.

_How dare he! How dare that bastard take her, I'll slice him to ribbons if she has even a scratch and I will make the ocean taste his blood _Kenshin vowed grimly to himself as he snapped, "Danjuro, Shura, get the men together and get the ship ready. We leave at once!"

Shura asked, alarmed, "What happened, Himura? Tell us!"

"The Samekuroi has abducted my wife," he said tonelessly.

Without a word, both parties left to do as he bade.

**NEXT...IN THE BELLY OF THE BEAST**


	11. IN THE BELLY OF THE BEAST

_Author's Note: I know this has been a long time coming but I had delayed it because I wanted to do a very vivid fight and in order to accomplish that I had to get my Rurouni Kenshin Swordsman Guidebook but Barnes and Noble has let me know it's been delayed as well. So this chapter is not as long as the others but is a bridge to the fight coming up so therefore it ends as a cliffhanger. But fret not for I plan to use sword techniques from the manga and will update sooner instead of waiting for the sourcebook. Thank you so much reviewers for giving this story 101 reviews, I am overwhelmed! And the readers for giving this story 4700 hits._

**_Glossary of Japanese words:_**

**_Okashira—---boss or leader_**

**IN THE BELLY OF THE BEAST**

The _Hono'o _was readied in practically no time as Shura and the Kairyu prepared for battle, making sure their weapons were honed to perfection. The engine men had fired up the steam driven combine and since the ship had both steam and sail capabilities, the urgency of the situation deemed that they use the swiftness that steam would provide. The crew had boarded and got ready for the imminent confrontation with the Samekuroi, now with the Battousai's wife as their captive, the stakes were much higher. The final preparations for departure complete, the _Hono'o _shoved off, heading into the milky yellow sunset.

At the bowspirit, Kenshin stood alone scowling, his eyes narrowed to slits as he imagined his beloved Kaoru in the clutches of Izumo. Although he had every confidence in her ability to defend herself, her current state of expectant motherhood was a very real concern as it had curtailed her abilities now for the last few months. Deep inside he was terrified for his wife and unborn child for Izumo and his crew had proven themselves to be ruthless as evidenced by the slaughter at the Kairyu village. He closed his eyes and as pictures of Kaoru being brutalized by the Samekuroi came to him, he tried to shake the images from his head but instead they brought back scenes of what jinchuu Enishi had created as he made Kenshin believe she had been killed. He tried to blot out the horrific image of her slain and pierced to the dojo wall but again experienced the bleak despair that he had felt as he had banished himself to Rakuninmura. At that time believing her dead, he had chained his sakabatou as the righteous sword he had hoped to wield seemed to be a farce; a fallacy that did not protect, only drew more vengeance down upon him and the one closest to him. His life seemed pointless and so he stopped eating and waited for death to claim him until Tsubame came and told him that Enishi had perpetrated a fraud and Kaoru was indeed alive. He went to rescue her and then bringing her home, he vowed that he would protect her with his life. But now feeling the intense failure at keeping that promise, Kenshin clutched the railing of the bow tightly, his knuckles white as he wrestled with his self-recrimination, building rage, and worry for his family.

Over on the quarterdeck, Shura stood and watched as Kenshin isolated himself, his posture and body language giving very clear signs to all to keep their distance. She shuddered inwardly at the memory of his always placid visage as it turned dark with fury after reading the message from the Samekuroi about his wife's abduction. The vision of the predator eyes of the former legendary hitokiri caused a chill to skitter down her spine as she imagined Kenshin in his former role during the Bakumatsu and she now knew what his victims must have felt just before he took their lives. Although Izumo was her sworn enemy, Shura found herself almost pitying him and what awaited him as the time of confrontation drew near.

Everyone else had also picked up on the dark mood of the Battousai as they all gave him a wide berth, scurrying out of his way as he chose to stand at the bow brooding in dark silence. Danjuro took over the direction of the swordsmen squad as he occasionally glanced in Kenshin's direction at the legendary ex-hitokiriwho was motionless, save for his flame colored tresses blowing in the breeze. He approached his friend gingerly but purposefully.

He stood at the rail, watching the milky sunset and stated, "The men are ready for battle."

Kenshin grunted, "Good." He continued to scowl as he stared at the horizon.

Danjuro said reassuringly, "She will be all right."

The Battousai growled, "She had better be." He fingered the hilt of his sword as he ground out, "If she has so much as a tiny scratch on her, I will see to it that Izumo suffers as he has never before." His eyes promised no measure of mercy.

Danjuro responded, "Kami-sama is watching over her."

Kenshin snorted derisively, "If that were true, my Kaoru would be safe back at our home awaiting the birth of our child. Where she belongs."

Danjuro said, "You are doubting Kami-sama now and it's understandable." He took hold of Kenshin's shoulders and turned him face to face. "But now more than ever you should be leaning on him and trusting him."

Kenshin glowered at his friend and wrenched himself free to turn back away. But he hung his head as he said in a voice laced with frustration, "Danjuro, why? Why does he allow the innocent to suffer at the hands of the wicked? I saw that constantly during the Bakumatsu and even contributed to their suffering." He shook his head as he went on in a bleak resigned tone. "But maybe this is part of my punishment for my many sins. To have the ones I cherish above all stripped away from me."

Danjuro said firmly, "You know that is not true. Kami-sama loves Kaoru and your child as he loves us all and does not accept suffering." At Kenshin's dubious expression he added, "but he has given all of us free will and in doing that gives all of us the freedom to make choices that are either beneficial or destructive. And sadly, our bad choices affect others."

"I see," Kenshin answered. "So I can expect that because of the bad choices I made in the past those seeking revenge on me will exercise their free will and cause my family to suffer. I'm afraid I can't allow that."

Danjuro sighed, "Then you will kill to save your family. Even after vowing never to kill again."

Kenshin replied tersely, "I will do whatever it takes to save my wife and child."

Danjuro continued, "You must trust in Kami-sama, Ken-san. His word is true when it promises that the wicked shall be repaid in kind. In Isaiah it says_ but the wicked are like the tossing sea that cannot keep still; its waters toss up mire and mud. There is no peace, says my God, for the wicked._ We as believers have to trust in those promises."

Kenshin sighed as he allowed the words entrance into his mind and soul. Deep in the shadowy depths of his psyche, he felt Battousai battering at the portal begging to be let out to wreak havoc and slake his thirst for vengeance and blood. But the words of the scriptures he had been studying and that Danjuro had brought to remembrance acted as a force field, bringing the hitokiri within under the ironclad control of a power greater than himself. In the midst of the turmoil, Kenshin could feel a peace overtake him like a flood and his own emotions calm. He sighed and turned to Danjuro.

"I will carefully consider what you have said," Kenshin intoned as he turned back and continued his sullen vigil.

Nodding Danjuro sighed and stepped back, uttering a prayer for guidance as the ship continued its voyage. . . .

Back in Tokyo, the Kamiya Dojo was in a state of duress as Sanosuke, Yahiko, Misao and Aoshi were drawing up a plan to rescue Kaoru. They gathered in the practice hall to draw up tactics and as usual, Misao was the most vociferous.

"Listen," she directed. "We all have a pretty clear idea that the Samekuroi is behind Kaoru-san's disappearance. So we have to find out where their hideout is here in Tokyo."

Yahiko piped up, "I'll go search the waterfront and the bay to see if anyone knows anything."

Sano said, "I'll go with you, punk." And they both took off towards the bay.

As she watched the two figures leave Misao addressed Aoshi, "Aoshi-sam-- I mean Aoshi, can't we contact the Tokyo Oniwabanshuu to see if they know anything. I mean I know they aren't as organized as we are in Kyoto but last I heard they still are in operation."

Aoshi replied flatly, "Hai. But something tells me we should contact Yamagata-sama at the defense department. I'm positive he has some information that will shed light on the situation for us."

Misao nodded as she said crisply, "Let's go then."

………………………………………………………..

On the _Hono'o _the atmosphere was heavy as the humid ocean air as everyone could sense the oncoming battle and the weather did nothing to dispel the feeling. The cloud cover was thickening as the moon gradually disappeared behind the clouds, casting a pseudo-brightness at they lowered. To add to that the wind was picking up and the waves were becoming choppy, making the ship sway as she was traversing the way to Osaka Bay.

Shura was approached by the navigator on the bridge as he stated with concern, "Beggin' your pardon, Shura-sama, but the weather's starting to turn on us. All signs point to a storm brewin'."

"Hmmm," Shura acknowledged with a frown as she cast her eyes heavenward and saw the clouds lowering. "I see."

"Shall we turn and head back to port? The humid air and other signs are sure signs of a major blow," he pointed out.

Shura glanced down at the ramrod still form of Himura standing sentinel at the bow as he had been since they cast off from O'shima and she contemplated the decision before them. Always cautious, she saw the merit in turning back as the weather seemed to be worsening by the minute and if left to her own devices, she would have turned back. But there were a few mitigating circumstances, one most important being that a woman's life hung in the balance, her being the legendary ex-hitokiri's pregnant young wife not withstanding. That made the decision easy.

"We continue to Osaka Bay," she directed brusquely.

"Hai." The navigator bowed and then spun on his heel and left.

Shura sighed deeply as she girded herself for the confrontation with Izumo. . . .

Halfway out into Tokyo bay under a faint watery moon, the _Obake_ slid appearing as a dark and sinister apparition. Down in the bowels of the foreboding craft tossed on a pile of dingy sacks, Kaoru lay, moaning softly as she finally came to, her head aching. She sat up slowly holding her pounding head and her rounded belly momentarily disoriented, she wondered where she was as she suddenly recalled and in a panic scanned her surroundings.

"So you're awake," a sneering voice taunted from the shadows as an oil lamp was brought forward, casting a dim glow to illuminate the dank cabin. Kaoru's captor Kagesu came forward and thrust the lamp in her face, shedding an eerie light on her terror.

"Hmmm," he said speculatively. "You're quite a beauty. Battousai has good taste."

"W-who are you, and what do you want with me?" Kaoru demanded in a stammer, still shaken up.

Kagesu smiled an oily grin as he reached a filthy hand to touch Kaoru's cheek as she recoiled in revulsion. He cackled as she glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped as she slapped his hand away.

"I wonder what it would be like to have a woman that is with child? It must be hard to experience since I prefer the feel of a woman's body against mine. Perhaps I can extract the brat out of you first and then have you while you are bleeding. I love the taste of fresh blood."

Kaoru's eyes widened to sapphire saucers as she cried, "Y-you're mad!"

Kagesu threw his head back and laughed as he said, "On the contrary, I'm in my right mind, I just have unique tastes." He leaned even closer as he added, "And I've been quite eager to taste you since I first began to watch you."

She queried, "When did you start watching me?"

He grinned as he replied, "Since your wedding trip to Hakone." At her outraged gasp he laughed and added in a lusty voice, "You were quite delectable in the hot spring, I could hardly contain myself. I wanted to make you a widow right then and there but decided to wait since I was ill prepared at the time to battle Battousai for his bride. But as they say, good things come to those who wait. And now the extra added bonus of you being with child will make this all the more enjoyable."

Kaoru paled as she saw the insane light in Kagesu's black eyes and she swallowed hard, terror building as she worried for her unborn child.

The tense exchange was interrupted as Souichi called down from the deck, "Kagesu! Izumo-sama wishes to see you at once!"

He sighed deeply as he said to Kaoru, "Forgive the interruption. I promise I will be back as soon as I can. I hope you don't miss me too much."

"Hardly," Kaoru sniffed as she glowered at the man.

He laughed again as he reached and took her face in his clawlike fingers. "Keep it up, I love women with spirit. Makes it that much more fun when I break you." He turned and headed up the ladder to the deck as she snorted in derision.

"We'll see about that," Kaoru promised grimly as she glanced about for a weapon. She was getting discouraged then spotted a staff used for hoisting the masts. Carefully she rose and made her way to retrieve the staff and getting back down behind some barrels, concealed it as she began to wait. . . .

Back in Tokyo at the Department of Defense, Misao was pacing restlessly as she and Aoshi waited outside Yamagata's office. Worry for her friend made Misao especially edgy and she was full of nervous energy.

"Arrrgh, I hate this!" she complained. "Kaoru-san could be in real danger and here we are sitting around just twiddling our thumbs!" She sighed in exasperation as Aoshi continued to sit impassively with his arms crossed.

The door to an inner office opened and a uniformed soldier carrying some documents came out and strode over to a reception desk. Misao scooted over to voice her impatience.

"Listen, we've been waiting here almost an hour to see Yamagata-sama," she demanded, arms akimbo as the soldier watched in amazement. "We need to see him immediately, it's a matter of life and death!"

The young private was taken aback by the direct and insistent young woman and stammered, "Y-Yamagata-sama is busy now but---,"

Misao was undaunted. "Didn't you hear me? I said it was a matter of life and death! The Samekuroi has taken Himura Battousai's wife and we have to get her back!"

Still flustered the young soldier tried to explain but taking control Aoshi had risen and laid a hand on Misao's shoulder. He said in his even baritone, "Calm yourself, Misao."

Misao swung her head up to gaze at the former okashira of the Oniwabanshuu and saw that his zircon like eyes brooked no disobedience. Meekly she nodded in obedience.

"Hai Aoshi-sama."

At that exact moment, the door to Yamagata's office opened and he and Police Inspector Kawaji stepped out to see what the commotion was. Both men's eyes widened lightly as they saw the tall gaunt form of Shinomori Aoshi standing in the waiting area.

Aoshi bowed in respectful greeting. "Yamagata-sama."

Yamagata aknowledged the gesture. "Shinomori-san, what can I do for you?"

Misao stepped forward and plunged right in, "Himura's wife Kaoru-san was abducted, we need to go after the Samekuroi right away!"

The inspector addressed the excitable teenager in an authoritative manner. "Young lady, calm down and speak slowly. What do you mean that she's been abducted?"

"Misao," Aoshi intoned and at that summons, Misao immediately quieted lowering her head submissively as he stated to the officials, "I have evidence that proves what Misao said is true." He withdrew the linen scrap that he had found discarded by the river where Kaoru was last.

The pungency of the medicinal herbs was still strong as the inspector took the cloth and sniffed it, his face screwed into a grimace as he coughed loudly. He demanded, "Where did you find this?"

Aoshi replied, "Down at the river bank where Kaoru-san had disappeared."

Kawaji grunted as Yamagata asked, "Shinomori-san, do you have anything else that points toward this being done by the Samekuroi?"

"Iie," Aoshi admitted. "That was Misao's guess, I have no idea who may have taken her."

Misao cut in, "Yahiko and Sanosuke are both down at the docks to see if they can find any clues. . . ."

Meanwhile at the dock carrying lanterns to light the way, the former pickpocket and street fighter were combing the crafts bobbing up and down in the choppy water as they searched frantically for any sign of Kaoru or the Samekuroi. Yahiko waited anxiously as Sano went to various seafarers and asked questions, but each time turned out to be a dead end as nobody seemed to know anything. As they continued in their search both young men fought rising fear and frustration as they walked past some sailors

Yahiko snapped, "This is getting us nowhere. We don't even know if the Samekuroi are even here, they could be out to sea or somewhere else."

"Aa," Sano agreed. "But we've got to keep looking for Jou-chan. We owe it to both her and Kenshin.

Yahiko nodded as he remarked, "All I know is if anything happens to her or the baby---, well just remember when she was taken by Jin-eh and Enishi. Kenshin will be merciless."

Sano then pictured the narrow amber predator eyes of the Battousai and he shuddered slightly as he said, "Then let's go."

Both took off to continue their search. . . .

Out on the _Hono'o_ the lookout in the crow's nest scanned the horizon in a 360 degree angle as in the distance in the southwestern sky there were flashes of lightning skittering across the thick cloud ceiling. He then faced bowside as the dark silhouette of a ship appeared at about five kilometers to the north. Knowing whom the ship was, the lookout whistled to Shura.

"Shura-sama, ship approaching from the bow."

As she took out her looking glass and peered out into the night, the crimson pirate immediately recognized the ominous craft of their archenemies the Samekuroi. Her heart pounding, she called out to the Kairyu members as word had traveled and they all swarmed the deck.

"Everybody get into battle formation! The Samekuroi are nearly here!"

"Hai!" the men all cried as swords, spears, and other weapons were drawn.

Mobilized by the announcement, the Battousai stepped back from his perch and gathered his troops. Danjuro and the rest of the Imperial swordsmen all prepared as well as Kenshin called them together. He issued the directives in a short command.

"Get into position and be ready to board their craft and attack as soon as they draw up to us."

"Hai, Himura-sama," the men said in unison as Danjuro cast a glance at Kenshin who had a look of steely determination on his visage, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

_Come Izumo_ Kenshin said to himself grimly, cold rage pulsing through him _your time of reckoning is at hand. Come meet your doom._

**NEXT……..THE STORM STRIKES **


	12. THE STORM STRIKES

_Author's Note: My humblest apologies for the great length of time in between updates—I wanted the battle scenes to be authentic and was waiting for my Rurouni Kenshin Swordsman Guide that has been delayed forever and then hit a writer's block as how I wanted the confrontations between Izumo and his adversaries Kenshin and Shura. And I know I'm ending this on a cliffhanger but I am now working on the next chapter with the continued battle between Izumo and Kenshin and Kaoru giving birth so it should come quicker as we are reaching the end of the story. Thanks so much for all the readers (5483 hits), the faithful reviewers, and those who have made me a favorite and put the story on their favorite list._

**_Glossary of Japanese words and terms _**

_**Nani—What**_

_**Okashira—Leader or boss**_

_**Wakizashi—sword of about 12 to 18 inches—smaller than a katana and used for defense.**_

_**Kunoichi—female ninja or shinobi**_

_**Moves of the Hiten Mitsurugi—Kenshin's sword style:**_

_**Ryutsuisen—Dragon Flight**_

_**Ryushosen—Dragon Hammer Strike**_

_**Ryukansen—Winding Dragon Flash**_

_**Soryusen-- Twin Dragon Spark**_

**THE STORM STRIKES**

Back in Tokyo, at the Defense Department the two members of the Oniwabanshuu were still in conference with Inspector Kawajii and Defense Minister Yamagata as they all tried to figure out a plan of action to retrieve Himura's wife. Yamagata was grimly earnest as he addressed Misao and Aoshi.

"Shinomori-san and Makimachi-san I have contacted the admiral of the Imperial Navy as well as dispatching soldiers throughout Tokyo and the surrounding areas, giving them the very detailed description of her that you gave us. We will locate Himura's wife."

Aoshi nodded silently but Misao retorted, " That's all well and good but we know that the Samekuroi have taken her."

"That is a mere hunch, Misao. We are only guessing right now," Aoshi pointed out.

"Who else could it be?" She whirled on him. "We're wasting precious time! Kaoru-san's in danger and she's about to have a baby!" The petite kunoichi paced restlessly as she added, "Megumi-sensei says she can have it anytime now!"

Inspector Kawajii interjected, "I have my police force combing the city. Rest assured we will find Himura-san and bring her back safely to her home."

Still incensed, Misao opened her mouth to issue forth a sarcastic retort but an uniformed private as courier rushed in with a telegraph from the admiral of the Imperial Navy. He saluted and bowed before Yamagata.

"Forgive me Yamagata-sama but this just came from our ship _Katsumoto_. The Samekuroi ship the _Obake_ has been spotted leaving Tokyo Bay, under a full head of steam."

Yamagata nodded as he stated, "Duly noted. Anything else?"

"Hai, sir," the young sentry replied. "Our operatives observed the Samekuroi taking a prisoner onboard that fit the description of Himura-san."

All four drew closer as Yamagata barked, "And they gave chase?"

"Iie, sir. They were waiting for your order."

Misao snorted in derision, "Baka!" but was cowed by Aoshi's fierce scowl as he threw her an icy glare.

Yamagata sighed as he snapped, "Tell the admiral to dispatch the _Katsumoto _immediately!"

"Hai, sir." The young soldier bowed and turned to leave but Misao cried out.

"Stop!" The young man stopped and stared at the girl as she turned to Aoshi with arms akimbo. "Come on, we're going with them!" Her tone was firm and brooked no opposition.

Aoshi nodded as Kawajii sputtered in indignation, "T-that's impossible! Civilians can't accompany the military on a mission."

Misao snorted, "We aren't just common civilians. We both are the okashira of the Kyoto branch of the Oniwabanshuu and we are highly skilled shinobi. We're going."

Aoshi nodded, "Hai." His expression remained impassive but his eyes were glacial and determined.

Kawajii was adamant, "Out of the question," but Yamagata insisted.

"Kawajii, they will go." The Minister of Defense turned to the couple and directed, "Go with the private. The ship is docked at the pier." He grabbed a sheet of paper and his quill to scribble out a message and then sealed the document with his signet. "This will assure you passage."

Yamagata handed the missive to Aoshi. "Shinomori-san, be careful. The Samekuroi are former samurai."

"Understood." Aoshi turned and said, "Let's go, Misao."

"Hai, Aoshi-sama."

Both followed the young currier out as Kawajii asked Yamagata dubiously, "Sir, are you sure it's all right for them to go on a mission with the navy?"

Yamagata gave a small smile. "Inspector Kawajii, I can think of nobody better to find Himura's wife than the Oniwabanshuu."

Aoshi and Misao both arrived at the dock where the _Katsumoto_, another new battleship, named for a famous samurai the end of the Bakumatsu stood at the ready, its smoke stacks sending vast clouds billowing into the overcast and foreboding sky. Both followed the young soldier who approached an imposing figure, obviously the commanding officer of the vessel standing at the hold, overseeing last minute preparations before its eminent departure.

The captain addressed the soldier curtly, "Hai?"

Bowing and saluting, the young man said, "I have the orders from Yamagata-sama to depart immediately in pursuit of the _Obake_."

The captain glanced at Aoshi and Misao and asked brusquely, "And who in blazes are they?"

Misao stepped forward and bowed as she replied, "I am Makimachi Misao, one of the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu and this is the former okashira Shinomori Aoshi."

"So what," the captain said arrogantly.

Misao bristled as she began to answer but Aoshi stepped forward and handed the missive Yamagata gave him over. "This should explain things."

"Is that so?" The captain took the note and skimmed the contents. At the finsh he grunted and said, "Come along now. We're almost ready to cast off."

Aoshi took Misao's elbow to escort her up the gangplank and into the ship when they were startled by a strident call.

"Hey Misao! Aoshi! Wait, will ya?" Yahiko's pre-adolescent voice cracked as he and Sanosuke headed to the pier in a dead sprint, gasping for breath. They came to a stop as the captain scowled at the pair.

"Hey you two! This is a military vessel and you can't come on board so begone!" Dismissing them he whirled and made to order to have the gangplank closed but Sano placed his lanky but muscular frame in the way.

"Hold it there, we're Jou-chan's family and we're going with you."

"Hai," Yahiko huffed. "You're going after the Samekuroi aren't ya?"

The captain nodded as he glanced at the note from Yamagata. It read:

_Captain-_

_We have discovered that Himura's wife has been kidnapped by the Samekuroi. So, you are to accompany Shinomori-san, Makimachi-san, Sagara-san, and the boy Yahiko to retieve her. Himura is with the Kairyu now and maybe on his way as well._

_Yamagata Aritomo_

The captain sighed as he spotted distant lightning zigzaging in the heavily overcast sky. The last thing he needed in an upcoming battle with a storm brewing was four civilians on board his ship, getting in the way. But as he stared at the four he realized that they were not the average non-military people so he just ordered the gangplank closed and went up to shove off. . .

The southwestern sky was dark, lowering and ominous with frequent flashes of lightning forking across the sky mirroring the emotions of the occupants of the two ships below pitching in the choppy seas. On the dark craft known as the_ Hono'o _the buccaneer crew known as the Kairyu were jumping on the mast hoists to swing over to board the ship called _Obake_, the vessel belonging to the new scourge known as Samekuroi. On that ship, the motley outlaws were brandishing their katana, eagerly awaiting the battle with bloodlust gleaming in their eyes as the craft came closer.

As the Kairyu was filling the turbulent air with battle cries over the claps of thunder, the man formerly known as Battousai was in the midst of his own storm, the tempest in his soul as the hitokiri battled the rurouni for dominance. The killing nature and bloodlust were stimulated to peak awakening the sleeping giant of the legendary murderer as like a jungle predator his narrowed amber eyes zeroed in on his prey, the Samekuroi leader Izumo. In Kenshin's mind, he was already devising the quickest and most lethal way to send Izumo to hell, making him pay in full for endangering the lives of the ones most precious to him, his wife and unborn child.

As he watched the Kairyu and his own men get ready to board, Kenshin felt the battle within him of flesh and spirit. He struggled to maintain calm, his thoughts on Kaoru and what she could be going through, if the cutthroats of the Samekuroi had hurt or tortured her. The idea agonized him as he pictured his precious koishii injured or dead and caused his heart such pain he immediately blocked them out. But the cleansed soul within him continued to be a buffer although the struggle was great as he could not help feeling fury born of fear for his wife. He stared ahead stonily as internally the storm rivaled the one breaking about them.

Shura issued orders to her men over the increasing wind gusts. "Minna, prepare to board as soon as we draw to their port side, before they get a chance to do the same. Kaoru-san is being held by the Samekuroi probably below deck."

Sarujiro the mute glanced at the diminutive swordsman who stood there, his flame topknot blowing in the wind and nudged Shura, pointing. The noble lady pirate gazed at him and nodding went to Kenshin's side. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned abruptly to her with a brow raised.

"Aa?"

Shura was momentarily taken aback by the fierceness in Kenshin's usually serene features but recovered her aplomb as she stated evenly, "We are ready to board the _Obake._" She then added as an afterthought, "Are you all right?"

Kenshin closed his eyes as the shouts of the Samekuroi reached his ears from their vessel, mere meters away. The moment of truth was at hand.

He nodded, "Aa. Let's go." And he brushed past her without a glance to head to the starboard side. . . .

Onboard the _Obake _below deck in her advanced pregnancy Kaoru was crouched behind some crates, the mast pole in her hands at the ready as she heard the eager shouts and cries of men ready for battle. A thrill went through her as she heard the shout of the lookout that the ship with the Battousai was near and she uttered a prayer of thanksgiving and for her husband's safety.

_Kami, please protect Kenshin. And give him victory for these men are truly evil. I trust that you will surround us and keep us safe until we met again in your Name I pray amen._

She then took a deep breath and resumed her wait. . . .

On the main deck, Izumo, Kagesu, Souichi, and the rest of the Samekuroi had their swords drawn and stood at the port rail, as they came abreast of the _Hono'o_. Izumo gave his troops the last orders before the fight.

"All right men listen to me. You are to show no quarter and do your best to destroy the Kairyu and especially Shura. But the Battousai is mine. Understand?"

"Hai!"

He turned to Kagesu. "You are to fight but make yourself ready when you hear my signal. At that time you will go below and bring the Battousai's whore up so she can watch as I send her husband to hell. Then you are free to help her join him."

Kagesu's obsidian eyes glowed with a lustful shine in a flash of lightning as he asked, "Can I have some fun before I do? She's heavy with child and I've never bedded a pregnant wench before."

Izumo shrugged coldly. "I care not what you do. Just make sure she is brought up here to witness the bastard's end."

Kagesu gave a crooked grin. "Hai."

The ships then came side-by-side and as the Samekuroi prepared with mast lines to swing over to the other craft but they were beaten to the punch. Instead they were met by Kairyu members swarming the _Obake_ bearing and wielding all sorts of weaponry from katana to spears to scythes and clubs. The ragtag group of buccaneers landed on the deck, howling over the crashing thunder of the storm, memories of loved ones lost fresh as they sought vengeance for what happened to their village. They applied everything they had learned from the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu and found that the technique was tailored to victory in battle without killing.

The swordsmen corp that Kenshin commanded was also winning, using the soryusen and ryushosen of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu that Kenshin had taught them, felling several of the renegade former samurai that had joined Izumo and sealed their fates. The rains came as the storm finally arrived, falling in torrents as the nearly continuous strikes of lightning lit the battle in an eerie light and the deck became slick with the blood of felled combatants.

Kenshin streaked through the throng, mowing down attacking Samekuroi with his sakabatou using the ryukansen as he slowly made his way to the stairs leading to the upper deck where Izumo stood as observer to the massacre. It added to his rage as he saw the man stand without a scratch as his men were being beaten and littered the deck with their still alive but prone bodies. But unknown to Kenshin, Izumo was watching him as well and then made a salute as he caught Kagesu's eye. With an evil grin the henchman nodded making his way to the stairs leading down to the lower hold of the ship where Kaoru was imprisoned. . . .

Using her nanchuks with dead on accuracy, Shura knocked out several of the Samekuroi as she too spotted Izumo untouched as he stood on the upper deck. She too became enraged by the arrogance displayed and grabbed a mast line, swinging herself up and over the rail, landing right before him.

A flash of lightning heralded her action as Izumo bowed mockingly. "Ah, Shura. Welcome aboard my humble craft. I'm quite honored."

She glared at him and answered haughtily, "The pleasure is all yours, Izumo. I saw what you and your band of murderers did to our village, which was your village too once. Have you no loyalty?"

Izumo's face twisted into a snarl. "My loyalty to you ended when you ended my brother's life. With both my parents dead, Ginjo was the only family I had until you killed him!" He drew out his katana. "The village paid and now you will pay!"

With a cry Izumo came at Shura with a jodan-no-kamae, the blade poised to split her in two. But the agile female buccaneer leapt aside and countered with her nanchuks, in a powerful forward strike that hit him squarely on the back of the neck causing him to fall to his knees. Momentarily stunned he got up slowly, further impared by the pitching of the deck and shook his head to clear it.

"So you've learned how to be quite the little fighter. Your father taught you well in the ways of the pirate, to fight dirty and without honor."

Shura bristled as her fury grew. "You dare to speak of honor? After slaughtering a village full of nothing but old men, women, and children? You filthy swine!"

Izumo shrugged indifferently. "I couldn't help it. Once my men get the bloodlust, they are unstoppable. It really was a pity."

Shura pursed her lips in rage as she snapped, "You bloody bastard."

This time she went on the offensive, taking the nanchuks and spinning them at tremendous velocity then swinging at his head with all the might she had, her anger fueling the attack. But this time, Izumo was ready and simultaneously sliced with his katana, cutting clean through the chain links attaching the club to the handle, aptly destroying the weapon. However, the momentum of her attack caused Shura to continue forward allowing Izumo to strike her back with a backward strike with the flat of his sword making her fall to the rain slicked deck. She rolled around to face her enemy, narrowing her sherry eyes with a baleful glare that glittered in the lightning.

Izumo laughed as he pointed the tip of his katana at Shura's bound bosom peeking out of the torn gi she wore. "Really Shura, did you honestly think that those toys could defeat me and my sword? You're a foolish woman."

He continued as he crouched down beside her and fingered her drenched gi. "You know it's a shame. You really are quite lovely." He sighed in regret, "If only you had taken a different path in life, you could have had the normal life of a normal woman. Maybe even been my wife."

Her face showing outrage she snarled, "Never, I'd kill myself first."

Izumo laughed as he said, "That's coming, koi. But still it is a pity."

Shura snorted, "Spare me the fake concern for my life, Izumo. You have me now so why don't you just get it over with and finish me off?"

He grinned at her and as his rodent eyes raked her soaked body licked his lips in anticipation. "Don't rush me, Shura. This is what I've waited for and I plan to enjoy it as long as possible…"

Down in the hold, Kagesu scanned the dimly lit and cluttered interior, looking for the petite pregnant form of Himura's wife who was nowhere to be found. He stumbled as the ship listed in the angry seas and carefully made his way around the stacked crates.

"Come now, Himura-san," he cajoled. "I'd like to finish what we started before, wouldn't you?"

From her hiding place Kaoru said to herself _Not hardly you baka. _She tightened her hold on her makeshift bokken as she heard his heels on the wood floor coming closer. She held her breath as Kagesu's shadow spilled across the floor, right before he crept into view. . . .

Above the devoted mute youth Sarujiro was using his katana efficiently, remembering the lessons taught to him and the other members of Kairyu by Kaoru. He used the flat of the sword with force to knock out the Samekuroi pirates and had succeeded in taking out about six when something caught his eye on the upper deck.

Sarujiro's face showed pride as he watched his Shura-sama lay down the leader of the Samekuroi. He grinned then as he saw her bested in her next attack it faded to a worried frown. He glanced about frantically in the ensuing melee until he spotted Kenshin in battle with a swordsman a foot taller and handily defeat him. He rushed over to the former hitokiri's side.

Kenshin was re-sheathing his sword when Sarujiro came over and tugged at his sleeve. "Huh?" he said as glanced at the distressed youth.

Sarujiro grunted and pointed up as a bolt of lightning illuminated above at the upper deck where Izumo had Shura down and at sword point. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he scowled and sprinted up the stairs, two at a time with the mute following closely behind.

Over by the navigation shack, Izumo was thoroughly enjoying himself, keeping his sword pressed slightly on Shura's bosom so that the smallest motion would draw blood. He was making sure that she was squirming and he carried on a casual conversation with her as if they were sharing a cup of sake.

" It must hurt to be bound so, Shura," Izumo said almost gently. "Pray, would you like me to ease the pressure? I would be most happy to do so." He took his other hand and ran a clammy finger on the bandages covering her breasts.

"Don't touch me," she hissed as the sword pressed harder, causing a red dot as it drew blood.

Izumo's face lost its jocularity as he growled, "All right Shura. Playtime's over, prepare to die!"

He drew the katana back to thrust it deep into Shura's heart when a scream rent the wind and thunder. . .

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryutsuisen!"

Izumo looked up and saw a navy and white blur silhouetted against a vivid flash of lightning and the glitter of a blade as it came slashing down, wielded by a demon with gold-flecked icy blue eyes. He saw death in those eyes as he dodged the attack, flipping to his feet with his katana in his hand.

Kenshin landed and said flatly, "You're still as agile as ever, Izumo."

Izumo countered, "And you're just as fast. But I've worked to get faster. I would not have been able to dodge your attack otherwise."

Kenshin gestured to Shura, who was being helped to her feet by Sarujiro. "I see another thing has not changed. Your penchant for torturing your victims." He saw the blood spot on Shura's exposed bosom wrap and he said icily, "Were you planning to skewer Shura-dono or ravish her?"

"Always a gentleman." Izumo scoffed as he chuckled mirthlessly, "I was just deciding before you interrupted me, Battousai." He continued, "But I'm sure you're much more interested in the welfare of the other lady on board."

"Where is she?" Kenshin snarled as he got into a battoujitsu stance.

"Ahh I thought so," Izumo gloated. "Don't worry she's safe…for now. So let's do some catching up, I'm eager to meet you in battle once more." He re-sheathed his katana and crouched in a fighting stance.

"That suits me fine," the former hitokiri said as they squared off. . . .

Down in the hold, Kaoru raised the mast pole in a jodan-no-kamae and brought it down with all her might on Kagesu's back, stunning him and causing him to fall face down in front of her hiding place. As he lay there motionless, Kaoru wondered if the attack had injured the burly man enough to allow for her to escape. Thinking Kagesu out cold, Kaoru made to step over him and felt her ankle grabbed and she screamed as she lost her balance and fell.

Kagesu laughed as he jumped to his feet and yanked Kaoru up, twisting her wrists as he held her arms behind her to growl in her ear. "Nice try, pretty. But it will take more than a tap with a stick to bring me down." Terrified, she struggled as he added, "And since you've shown me that you like it rough, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Let me go!" she railed as a clap of thunder shook the ship and the waves caused them to stumble. Once away from the man who had abducted her, Kaoru tried to scurry away but with her girth and his lighning reflexes for one so large, Kagesu snatched the hem of her damp kimono and fell on top of her, leaning his full weight against her laden belly.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away from me," Kagesu said in a low snarl. He viciously slapped her, causing her lip to bleed as she again screamed. . . .

Up on the deck, Kenshin and Izumo were locked in a fierce battle tableau, their blades ringing as they met and the attacks were countered with lightning strobing about the combatants as they fought. Izumo with his larger frame was pressing forward with straight slashes the Kenshin was dodging with his godlike speed. Kenshin agilely ducked another attack and slid to a stop, breathing heavily and getting into a battoujitsu stance to go on the offense with his ryukansen, driving forward with a cry moving his sword in a spiral slash as Izumo turned and shashed across, barely missing him. He then gave a battle cry as he rushed forward with a jodan no kamae, holding the katana above to bring it down. But the man known as the Battousai again used his nimble feet and blinding speed to make the villain miss his mark.

Over at the rail as she recovered frm her own encounter, Shura watched as the two men grappled, both highly skilled as the steel met steel, their fury matching that of the storm raging around them. She could only stare as she saw the cold determination on Kenshin's face, his eyes narrowed and focused as it appeared that he was biding his time.

There was a slight break in the battle as both men paused to catch their breath. Both were drenched by the driving deluge yet oblivious as they were concentrated on one thing, victory. Izumo tok this opportunity to goad Kenshin and tried to rattle him.

"Still as sharp as always, Battousai. But your skills have gotten a bit dull since you've made that vow to not kill. You've yet to make a mark on me."

Kenshin glowered at him. "Don't worry, Izumo. You'll feel the sharpness of my blade soon enough. Now answer me, what have you done with my wife?"

Izumo laughed as he replied, "Oh she's being entertained right now as we speak."

"Entertained?"

Izumo nodded, "Hai, Kagesu I'm sure is making sure she enjoys the trip." At that statement a piercing scream from below was heard over the driving rain.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he bellowed, "KAORU!" He glanced around frantically, trying to ascertain her whereabouts and became distracted as Izumo saw his chance and came charging forward with a cry, his sword thrust forward heading for Kenshin's heart.

"HIMURA!" Shura shrieked and Kenshin moved in split seconds time, missing the attack yet not completely as the blade whistled past left shoulder and made a thin slice drawing a line of blood.

Izumo whirled and laughed as he saw the damage inflicted. "I've drawn first blood."

Kenshin snorted, "Don't get so excited about a mere scratch. Now tell me, where is my wife?"

Shura shouted, "Himura, you concentrate on the battle, and I'll go find Kaoru-san." Before he could answer she leaped to the lower deck and headed down the stairs to the hold below. . . .

In the dim glow of the kerosene lamps, Kaoru's eyes were sapphire saucers as the Samekuroi stooge pushed her down on a grimy pile of empty gunnysacks and she found herself pinned beneath the bulk that was Kagesu. He leaned into her, his foul breath causing her to become nauseous as he ran his stubby fingers through her damp hair.

"Forgive me pretty, if I seem overly eager but your little attempt at ending my life has got my blood up. I must have you."

Kaoru glared back in defiance as she continued struggling. "I'll die first."

Kagesu cackled as he said, "Oh don't worry. Death is coming for you soon enough but first we'll have our fun. Then you'll watch as Izumo-sama sends your husband to the afterlife and then you'll join him." He leaned down to capture her mouth but suddenly grunted and froze in mid action, becoming stiff as his eyes became blank.

Kaoru was shocked as she felt the warm, sticky ooze of blood and saw the sharp tip of a wakizashi protruding from his chest. She took both hands and pushed at the man's bulk to free herself then saw as the now lifeless Kagesu was cast aside. She then saw Shura's sherry eyes glowing at her as the female buccaneer knelt down, her comely face etched in concern.

"Are you all right, Kaoru-san?" Shura asked as she assisted Kaoru to her feet.

Unsteady, Kaoru nodded but then doubled over as she felt a warm stream between her legs and then a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. She fell against Shura as she gasped, "I-I think the baby is coming."

"Nani?"

Kaoru began to pant as another pain hit her. She screamed as she sank down and grabbed at her belly, feeling movement and another contraction, signifying the arrival of her child. . . .

**NEXT……WELCOME KENJI**


	13. WELCOME KENJI

_Author's Note: As I promised a swift update—thank the muse who just took off and gave me the visions and scenes and with that inspiration my fingers just flew over the keyboard. A big thanks to my anime bud RedLion2 who just gave birth to her daughter and gave me the idea for Kaoru's giving birth, which I felt was more in line with her character. And the attacks were gleaned from the manga volumes 12 and 15. Thanks to all the readers (5956) and reviewers._

**_Glossary of Japanese terms and attacks _**

**_Kuzu Ryu Sen—the attack from the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu that hits the nine major areas on the body: karatake, kesagiri, sakagesa, migi-nagi, hidari-nagi, migi-kiriage, hidari-kiriage, sakakaze, and tsuki._**

_**Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki—the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, which is the above attack combined with the added increased speed of the sword draw that creates a vacuum that draws the victim in, with no chance of evading the hit or escape.**_

_**Jigan-ryu—is an attack that combines multiple slashes, part of satsujin-ken, which are swords that bring death.**_

_**Jodan no Kamae—a kenjutsu stance that has the sword held above the head.**_

_**Chudan no Kamae—another kenjutsu stance, only with the sword held at a side angle aimed for the head and torso.**_

**WELCOME KENJI**

_Kaoru began to pant as another pain hit her. She screamed as she sank down and grabbed at her belly, feeling movement and another contraction, signifying the arrival of her child. . . ._

Kaoru was breathing heavily as Shura leaned over and asked, "Are you certain?"

She nodded as she rasped, "Megumi-san told me what to expect before birth. I just lost my water, which is the first sign. And she told me after that the baby could come at any time so I'm sure."

Nodding Shura took a deep breath herself as she got up steadily in the pitching and looked around for any clean cloth, a torn sail, anything that would provide a clean place for Kaoru to give birth and to keep the baby from becoming dirty. She then spotted a chest in the far corner but first she pushed the corpse of Kagesu to the side, clearing the path and getting it out of the way from where the birth of Himura's child was happening. The juxtiposition of new life and death was too grisly to allow. She then picked up a sack and covered the cold form and continued her mission, heading to the chest to rummage through. She pushed aside books and papers impatiently as she came to some bolts of silk, probably some samples purloined from a merchant or taken from a destroyed mill storehouse. But the origin was unimportant as Shura gathered the bolts and hurried over to the wall where Kaoru was sitting with her head hanging and in evident distress.

Shura put the bolts down and glancing about, she spied a torn but relatively clean sail. She reached down and grabbed the sun-bleached canvas, thinking it a bit coarse but better than the filthy sacks or worse, the floor. She arranged the canvas like a futon in a manner to cushion the hard and rough wood then satisfied headed back to the mother-to-be.

Leaning down she asked, "Can you stand up?"

Kaoru raised her head and nodded as she gazed numbly at the head of the Kairyu. "Why? Where are we going?"

Wordlessly, Shura took hold of her elbow and with the other arm encircled Kaoru's waist as she helped her to her feet then guided her to the makeshift futon. Once there, Shura gently but firmly urged Kaoru to lay down and then fluffed up the canvas behind her to give her some leverage. As she reclined it was becoming obvious to Kaoru that the female pirate knew what she was doing.

As she settled in Kaoru remarked with a weak smile, "You seem to know what to do, Shura-san. Have you done this before?"

"Hai," was the short answer as Shura made some further adjustments to the canvas then spread Kaoru's legs. She bent them at the knees and then took a bolt of silk, unwound it and laid it over the legs. "When not at sea, I would assist the midwife with the births at our village."

Kaoru said in gratitude, "Arigatou, Shura-san." Her smile faded as the pain struck again and she clutched the folds of canvas surrounding her.

Shura said soothingly, "Take deep breaths, Kaoru-san. It will help ease the pain of the contraction."

Panting as another contraction hit, Kaoru threw back her head and did as she was told, tears squeezing out of her tightly closed eyes as she felt as if a hot blade was tearing her in her abdomen. She opened her mouth and another cry issued forth. . . .

Up on the swaying rain swept deck Kenshin heard his wife's agony and became distracted again, allowing for Izumo to make another slash with his jigen ryu across Kenshin's left thigh, drawing more blood. The Samekuroi leader laughed as another bolt of lightning ripped the sky.

"Oh Battousai, this is too amusing. Your skills have diminished to the point that you let down your guard so easily. Or is it the sound of your wife's suffering that causes you to break your concentration, huh?"

Panting with exertion Kenshin whirled around with a scowl and retorted, "Izumo, you waste much time in crowing over your yet to be achieved victory. It was your downfall in the past and it shall be again."

Izumo sneered, "Is that so? The way I see it, I have the winning move on the board and you are on the defensive. My servant Kagesu is right now preparing your wife to witness your demise. But first I told him he could have some fun first."

The meaning behind his statement clear Kenshin's eyes became ruby tinted amber orbs narrowed to slits. "You bastard, I'll slit you and him in two if he dares lay a finger on her," he ground out.

Izumo laughed in pure amusement. "You're losing that famous cold composure you're so well known for, Battousai. Have I finally found the chink in your armor?"

Preparing himself for battle Kenshin tried to block out all thoughts but Kaoru's lovely and innocent face floated before him, the same way it did when Shishio had him by the neck and was trying to squeeze the life out of him at Mount Hiei. At that time he thought of the farewell among the fireflies and how she had followed him to assist in his quest to defeat his successor knowing then that he loved her with his whole heart and with that knowledge he was determined to live. This time, however, the thoughts of the days of their new marriage flickered in his minds eye, their honeymoon in Hakone and the nights of tender passion they have spent since. The culmination of both their dreams coming true as they truly became one, in body and spirit was in the former rurouni's uppermost thoughts as well as their new found faith in a God of redemption. He then knew that no matter how black Izumo's soul was, it was not his place to take his life nor was he about to give up his own life. Especially when his wife and unborn child depended on it.

He stated, "Your fight is with me, Izumo. Don't involve innocents in your twisted plans."

Izumo laughed again then he again got into a stance for another jigen ryu attack. "Enough useless prattle. Let's get down to business."

His purpose and mind clear Kenshin re-sheathed his sword and got into the battoujitsu stance thnking ahead and intending to end the battle with the use of the penultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu the Kuzu Ryu Sen. . . .

Down below deck in the listing, dingy hold on the canvas Kaoru was breathing in short, panting breaths as her contractions came faster. Shura knelt down beside her and encouraged her but as she saw Kaoru tense up with pain and get ready to cry out again she leaned in with a stern look.

"Kaoru-san, listen to me. I know that bringing a child into the world is a painful event and you have a right to scream out. But I'm telling you now that your screams may cause you to lose your husband. If he hears you, he will be distracted and will open himself up to being defeated and most likely killed. Do you want that to happen?"

Kaoru's pain glazed sapphire eyes were wide with fear as she vehemently shook her head. "Iie! Iie! I want my baby to see his father."

Shura nodded in understanding as she said, "Then you must be strong and hold your tongue. Himura's up there now fighting for both your and his own life."

Kaoru shuddered as another contraction hit as a loud peal of thunder crashed. "B-but it's s-so hard, S-Shura-san," she whimpered.

Shura responded firmly, "I know it is. But I also know you, Himura Kaoru. You are no simpering little girl or sheltered child bride. You are a strong and courageous young woman who is a hell of a fighter, the master of a dojo that taught swordsmanship to hardened pirates and who fought against many enemies by Himura's side. That is who you are and that is why he chose to share his life with you."

Having heard the same words once before, Kaoru momentarily forgot about her pain and saw the passion glowing in the lady pirate's sherry eyes. She was amazed as she saw a bit of the same light she had once seen in Megumi's eyes when they spent the afternoon together under the bridge in Kyoto. At that time, the lady doctor had declared that she Kaoru was the only one to bring Kenshin back from the battlefield and Kaoru had seen the regret etched on her delicate features indicating Megumi's deep love for the rurouni. And now she saw the very same thing in Shura's eyes, that the noble crimson pirate was in love with her husband and was denying her own desire to offer assistance to the one Kenshin had chosen, her. With renewed determination, the kenjutsu sensei drew from her deep well of strength within and grit her teeth as the next wave of pain hit.

Shura watched as Kaoru metamorphosed from a frightened girl to the brave and strong swordswoman that was created to be the Hitokiri Battousai's mate, bearing his seed. Her visage showed a steely will to bring her child into the world in spite of the agony that was tearing through her petite body as she bore the pain. Again the female pirate captain felt a grudging admiration rise for Himura's wife. She grinned as she leaned into Kaoru's side.

"That's the way, Kaoru-san. Himura's depending on you."

Kaoru looked at Shura and gave a weak smile. "Hai, Shura-san. I won't let him down." She closed her eyes as another contraction hit simultaneously with another bolt of lightning. . . .

…………………………………………………………

About fifty leagues out of Tokyo Bay the Imperial ship, the _Katsumoto_ was steaming at full throttle as Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko all stood at the bow, their eyes trained on the vast waterway before them tossed with whitecaps as the storm raged about. However, the foursome was oblivious to the treacherous weather as they itched to join their friend Kenshin and help rescue Kaoru. All four were deep in thought as they all contemplated the ordeal in which the couple was embroiled.

Yahiko was frowning darkly as he brooded about the two people who he had come to love as family, the two who had rescued him from a bleak existence as a yakuza pickpocket. He had been a surly orphan of a former samurai on the fateful day he picked Kenshin's meager wallet and was surprised by the amiable swordsman's reaction. Then he was even more amazed when Kaoru had barged into the lair of the crime organization and demanded that he be released from their clutches, putting her own life on the line as she gambled for his. And then she had offered her dojo as his training place and his home, allowing for him to grow strong as a swordsman. He bit his lip as he recalled the numerous times he teased and insulted her mercilessly when deep inside he adored her as if she were his sister and would gladly give his life for her. And Kenshin was his idol, the man who to him epitomized strength as he fought countless enemies and never took a life. When the two wed, nobody was happier than he was and now he vowed that he would do all he could to recover his family and return them back to the dojo safely.

Sanosuke stood in deep thought as he mused as well about his relationship with Kenshin and Jou-chan. As with Yahiko, his mind went back to the day he met them, the day at the Akabeko where he first crossed paths with the legendary hitokiri Battousai and the feisty young kenjutsu master who was a mixture of delicate beauty and fiery temperament. Having handily defeated some drunken miscreants with assistance from Kenshin, Sano had become intrigued by the swordsman that used an attack that vanquished but did not kill so he challenged him to a fight. But with his rurouni ways, Kenshin graciously refused. Then Hiruma Gohei, a bitter former student of the Kamiya Dojo who was bent on revenge, hired him, telling him that he was to kill none other than the Hitokiri Battousai himself. Because he had desired to fight him anyway interested, he agreed and met Kenshin on the field of battle where he was eventually defeated. But with that loss began a deep and warm friendship as he and Kenshin often worked in tandem to defeat the likes of Takata Kanryu, Reijuto, Shishio, Amakusa Shougo, and Rensui. And now in spite of Kenshin's refusal for him to come along he intended to offer his hand in defeating the Samekuroi. But first he had to save Jou-chan for after seeing first hand how her mock death at the hand of Enishi had sent him into the depths of despair, Sano knew that if she actually perished, Kenshin would shatter like a china vase for she was his life.

Misao stood dwarfed by Sanosuke and Aoshi as both men towered over her, buffering her somewhat from the raging elements. She was no helpless, whiny female, from the time she was out of swaddling she had aligned herself with the Oniwabanshuu, her late grandfather's group of shinobi whose main purpose was to protect Edo. She trained with her friends Beshimi, Shikijo, Hyottoko, and of course the one who taught her to fight for honor Han'nya as the okashira Aoshi-sama watched. She had loved the tall young man who at the age of fifteen had become the group leader but had always had time to spend with her. Then came the day he had made a decision to leave the Oniwabanshuu with the four and eventually agreed to work for the opium dealer Kanryu. She remembered waking one morning to find the one she adored gone and she was left with the old man Okina who then raised her. Then as she reached her teens she saw the change that drove Aoishi from the Oniwabanshuu and she set out to find the man she worshipped, traveling all through the area between Kyoto and Edo, now called Tokyo. It was in those travels that she met the titian haired rurouni who was the man of legends from the Bakumatsu. They had become allies after he thwarted her attempts at thievery and he took her back to the Aoiya the hostel that was the base for Kyoto's branch of the Oniwabanshuu. It was through that time of travel she discovered that the man who looked so harmless was actually the former hitokiri that had been notorious for his many kills. And as he sought to defeat Shishio she saw that he had not been alone, he had some loyal and faithful friends and the love of a young woman who was as strong and courageous as she was kind and beautiful.

Due to her tomboyish demeanor Misao never had a lot of female friends but Kamiya Kaoru who was so similar in manner to her had become a fast and dear one. She was a tremendous fighter who when faced with a situation that called them all at the Aoiya to battle, did not hesitate to put her own life on the line. After Shishio and his minions were all soundly defeated, Misao was deeply grateful to Kenshin, Kaoru and the rest for bringing Aoshi-sama back to her. And through that they had all gained a place in her heart forever. She was thrilled when Kenshin finally made Kaoru his, choosing to propose to her right in Kyoto as they stayed at the Aoiya. And when she heard that Kaoru was expecting their first child, she was ecstatic as she aniticipated the birth of the next generation of Himuras.

_We HAVE to save Kaoru-san before she has the baby. After everything she and Himura have done for us in the Oniwabanshuu we owe it to them_ Misao stated fiercely to herself as she gripped the rail.

On her right Aoshi observed as Misao's agitation showed on her delicate features, through the drenched raven locks in the downpour and he felt the need to protect her. Aoshi then drew closer so his arm snaked around her tiny waist, allowing his tall form to shield her. She glanced up and his heart warmed at the way she smiled, her elfin grin reminding him of the little spitfire she was when she was small. His face forever austere, he allowed his icy eyes to twinkle at her, a private message just for them. He then mused about how lost in the midnight of grief that enshrouded his heart, he had turned his back on everything and everyone as he sought the elusive and counterfeit title of being the strongest. After the deaths of his four steadfast comrades, he was confronted with is own imagined shortcomings as a warrior and having witnessed the strength he yearned for became obsessed with defeating the Battousai. It was that obsession that led him into the true darkness as he joined up with the demon Shishio and it was there as he battled the Battousai he learned just how wrong he was. Ironically, it was the one he had vowed to defeat, the Battousai that defeated him in battle and in doing so had restored his soul. He then joined the former hitokiri in defeating Shishio and then returned to his home and Misao.

Aoshi sighed as he recalled the time he and the Battousai shared tea and how they rebuilt bridges discussing many things, especially the women they loved. Kenshin had pointed out how clear it was to see how much Misao meant to him Aoshi, and in the same conversation had said the same about Kaoru. The night they had become engaged, Aoshi remembered his own feelings of happiness for the Battousai and his bride-to-be, knowing in his healed heart how the fiesty Kaoru-san was the perfect mate for the swordsman. So it was imperative that she be returned to the Battousai unharmed.

A peal of thunder roared as the lookout in the crow's nest called out. "Ahoy captain! Two ships about twenty-five leagues at the mouth of Osaka Bay off the starboard bow!"

"Hai!" was the captain's answer as the four immediately looked in that direction.

"There they are!" Yahiko shouted as Misao agreed.

"Hai, and let's get ready," she said.

"Hold on you two," Sanosuke said. "We'll be there soon enough."

Sano and Aoshi exchanged glances as the _Katsumoto_ headed into the fray. . . .

Over on the _Obake _the razor's edge of life and death was occurring simultaneously as Kenshin prepared to engage Izumo in battle his mind on the fight but his heart filled with urgency as he was anxious to be done and locate Kaoru. Izumo must have seen the internal struggle in Kenshin's expression as he chortled, goading the former assassin.

"Why the hesitation, Battousai? You never hesitated before. Are you doubting your skills against me?"

Kenshin replied brusquely, "I have no doubts, Izumo. I just don't take lives any more, for any reason, even those who no longer deserve to live."

"So am I correct in assuming that my life is not in jeopardy?" Izumo said in amazement. "The most feared hitokiri from the Bakumatsu is before me and he will not snuff out my life as he did to so many of my comrades. That is incredible." He got into the stance for Saito's gatotsu, which caused Kenshin's eyes to widen.

"I see you're using the gatotsu," Kenshin remarked. "Saito Hajime's special technique, how did you come to acquire that if you were in the second squad of the Shinsengumi?"

Izumo replied, "I would spar with him and as he trained I paid attention. He never considered any of his own squad strong enough but believed me to have the skill to master gatotsu. But by that time the Meiji was placed on the throne as emperor and the Shinsengumi disbanded."

Kenshin sniffed, "That sounds like Saito. But your desire to vanquish has not waned in this peaceful era," Kenshin said in disapproval.

Izumo snorted in scorn. "That's because the Meiji regime is a sham. He is nothing more than a whoremonger, enticing the savage nations of the West to enter Japan to sell his people to the highest bidder. Day by day this once beautiful country is getting more sullied and spoiled by the vulgar influences of Europe and America."

Kenshin reasoned, "But Japan is now entering into a modern age, where inventions of convenience are becoming more commonplace. It is now a country of progress."

Izumo said derisively, "Progress, feh. At the price of the Japan that existed in the ways of purity, undefiled by the vulgarities running rampant in the West."

Kenshin countered, "And what of the oppression of the Tokugawa to those born of low station with no hope of ever bettering their lot in life and tied to a live of serving others? The old way was restrictive and caused much strife with constant fighting. Now is a time of peace and prosperity for those who had no hope before."

But Izumo was unconvinced. "Enough mindless drivel! Come and practice your diluted pacifist skills and enter into the afterlife on my sword. After which, your whore and brat shall join you."

At those words the Battousai emerged as Kenshin' eyes became amber shot with crimson and rage filled him to brimming. He immediately crouched in a battoujitsu stance and snapped, "We'll see who enters the afterlife first."

Izumo laughed mirthlessly. "That's more like it. Come and get me."

Both men faced off and prepared for the next attack as the deck illuminated in pink light with another bolt of lightning. . .

Down in the hold Kaoru was panting under Shura's direction as the final contraction came, a wave of pain so intense she made a fist and put it in her mouth as tears flowed from her indigo orbs. She was reclined on the canvas with her kimono pushed up, her legs spread and covered with some silk and in the first throws of labor. To make matters worse, the storm was causing a pitching motion, causing her to tilt off balance frequently. She cried in silent frustration as the pain finally subsided.

Shura gently brushed her damp bangs back and said encouragingly, "That's good, Kaoru-san, I know this is difficult for you." She then looked beneath the cover and saw that Kaoru was fully dilated so she leaned in and addressed the mother-to-be.

"Now Kaoru-san listen to me. The next pain is going to hit and it will be the baby getting ready to come out. When that happens, you need to push hard and I'll help pull him out."

"H-hai," Kaoru stammered as she panted and the pain hit again along with the sensation of the baby moving out. "I-I think it's coming now!" She cried out as the pain tore through her.

Shura took another bolt of silk and tore it then draped it over her hands. "All right Kaoru-san, now I want you to push when I tell you as the baby comes out. Now push!"

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut tight and pushed with all her might. Shura bent over and ready to receive the new Himura saw the tiny top of the head and neck as the baby began to emerge, grasped the baby's head ever so gently while pulling slowly.

"He's coming, Kaoru-san. Just keep pushing," Shura urged as she glanced up at Himura's wife.

Kaoru panted heavily as another pain hit and she bore down, locking her frame as she used every once of strength she had to push her child out from the warm security of her womb. . .

Up on the lower deck, the battle and the storm both was waning as Danjuro defeated another Samekuroi seaman, his unconscious form falling to the deck with a thump. He took a deep breath to collect himself and did not see Souichi. With a malicious smirk, he crept behind with his katana poised in a jodan no kamae to split the swordsman's skull. But just as he was about to level the blow his eyes became blank as a tanto, thrown with pinpoint accuracy, pierced his heart.

Danjuro blinked in disbelief as Souichi toppled forward, the katana in his hand falling and clattering on the deck. Dazed he glanced around to see the elder Ganji of the Kairyu rising from a crouch slowly after having completed the life saving action. He sighed as he walked over to regard his savior.

"Arigatou, Ganji," he said as he prayed for forgiveness for the violent ending of Souichi's life.

The elderly man nodded as he responded, "Aa. You and Himura-sama have done much to aid us, I had to do what I could when I saw you were about to be slain."

Danjuro bowed and then over the stern spotted an advancing craft in the rain, with stacks spilling smoke into the scudding sky and the white flag with the red circle representing the Land of the Rising Sun, Japan's newly designed banner. He knew immediately that an Imperial battleship was approaching and thanked Kami above for his provision as the craft came closer.

He pointed it out to the rest of the squadron and barked above the thunder. "Minna, an Imperial battleship is coming!"

The group of swordsmen and buccaneers all gathered and observed as the ship flew through the diminishing curtain of rain, the deck swarming with uniformed sailors preparing for boarding.

Ganji inquired, "Should we inform Himura-sama that the battleship is approaching?"

Danjuro glanced at the upper deck and the ring of swords clashing indicated that a duel to the death was taking place so he shook his head. "Iie, not now."

Both men cast their eyes to the latter, transfixed. . . .

Up there, Kenshin and Izumo were still locked in combat, both focused on the defeat of the other as they appeared oblivious to everything. Even the elements did not faze them as both men, leftovers from the chaos of the dying Tokugawa Era battled, having retrograded back to that time and the settling of old scores.

The two pushed apart, both gasping as energies were exhausted, just to start afresh with renewed vigor. Adrenaline was pumping as Kenshin caught his breath and he readied himself for a fresh onslaught.

Izumo panted as he taunted, "You look tired, Battousai. Could it be that my attacks are giving you more than you can handle?"

Kenshin snorted in derision. "Hardly. I'm ready to finish this is all."

Izumo chortled, "So impatient are we?" He shrugged indolently as the place lit up with another flash of lightning. "Well, it can't be helped I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin demanded as he heard another feminine scream. He scowled as he snarled, "Why is my wife screaming like that? What have you done with her?"

Izumo shrugged and remarked almost casually, "She is heavy with child so it could be that she is whelping your brat as we speak."

Kenshin visibly paled as he re-sheathed his sword and crouched again. If what Izumo was saying was true, time was of the essence and he needed to finish this, now. With a yell he took off like a shot straight at his enemy aiming for the nine vital body regions, karatake, kesagiri, sakagesa, migi-nagi, hidari-nagi, migi-kiriage, hidari-kiriage, sakakaze, and tsuki.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Kuzu Ryu Sen!" Before Izumo could move and with blinding speed, the legendary hitokiri delivered the nine successive strikes that attacked the nine vital parts at the same time, with the added element of surprise. So stricken, Izumo fell back, blood spurting from the nine areas on his body.

He lay on the soaked deck, moaning as his eyes cracked open. Yet using his sword as a support, he still struggled to his feet much to Kenshin's amazement. He managed a shaky albeit nasty grin.

"Not bad, Battousai. Admittedly, I'm quite impressed." Izumo re-sheathed his blade as he unsteadily got into attack stance again. "I guess I underestimated you. But don't think for a minute that we're finished. I have several scores to settle and with your death will serve to accomplish one. The demise of your wife will accomplish the other."

"What do you mean. Izumo?" Kenshin snapped, infuriated by the last comment.

Izumo replied, "She is Kamiya Koshijiro's brat and I have vowed to send him and all of his descendants to hell. So if she's giving birth I'll take care of the whelp as well."

That declaration served as kindling that lit the fire of the hitokiri within. Kenshin's eyes narrowed to scarlet tinted amber as he growled, "You won't touch either, I'll send you to hell first!" He immediately crouched, left foot forward in the stance that heralded the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki. . . .

Below, the fruit of Kenshin's loins was slowly making an entrance into the world as his wife Kaoru took deep breaths to expel the new life from her body, the child moving in spurts as she rested and gained strength after each wave of agony. She closed her eyes as she could feel another jolt coming and she tensed up for the push.

Shura, holding the child cradled in the silk directed, "Now, Kaoru-san, the baby is nearly out, just one good push ought to do it. So push!"

Kaoru threw her head back and clutching the folds in the canvas bore down and pushed with everything in her, crying out but not screaming. And her efforts paid off as the tiny legs and feet popped out, and the little boy was in Shura's hands.

"You did fine, Kaoru-san," Shura said in a voice of awe. "Your son is here."

While cradling the tiny life, she deftly reached for her tanto and cut the unbiblical cord, then tied it off with some thread she had found with the bolts of silk. She then stimulated the baby's lungs by giving him a vigorous massage and pat on the bottom eliciting a lusty cry. . . .

At the same time up on the deck, Kenshin had blocked out all voices but the bloodthirsty one inside that clamored for vengeance for endangering and threatening the lives of his precious ones. He cared nothing for the elements in waning rage about him, nor about his principles and beliefs that told him thou shalt not kill. His only desire was to end Izumo's life.

Kenshin came forward with a feral cry as he drew and flipped the sakabatou to the sharp side, dashing forward in the motion of the amakakeru ryu no hirameki with greater than godlike speed. His forward motion caused a vacuum that not only made his strike faster, but drew his opponent closer, whose eyes showed a mixture of shock and dread as he faced certain death. . . .

But. . .

In the split second before he issued forth the ultimate attack that would shatter his vow to never again take a life, reaching through Kenshin's conscious were two voices, both small yet with equal impact. The first was the voice of his newly accepted faith in the Living God that spoke in verses he had read and locked within his heart. . . .

The second and more delicate voice was the unmistakable sound of a new life, the sweet and priceless sound of the first cry of his son that he heard like a cry in the wilderness. It was that sound that caused the last minute change of heart that spared Izumo's life.

But Izumo whose heart was the diametric opposite, dark while Kenshin's was light positioned his sword at a chudan no kamae, with the sword held at his shoulder and gleaming in malevolent brilliance the point aimed at the heart of the Battousai. As he charged forward to kill the killer of legends, a pink bolt of lightning ripped down from the clouds and hit the blade, acting as a conductor for the electricity to flow unchecked into Izumo's body.

"Ahhhh!" the leader of the Samekuroi screamed as his body arced with the charge, lifting him several feet above the deck and then slamming his lifeless form to the weathered wood surface. His body writhed in involuntary convulsions and then stilled.

Breathless, Kenshin stared at the prone form of Izumo, feeling a mixture of both relief and regret, hating the fact that Izumo was dead yet knowing that he had received the wages of his actions. He re-sheathed his sword and then rushed down to the lower deck where he was greeted by Danjuro.

"Ken-san, we've help coming. Look a battleship." And he pointed to the advancing _Katsumoto _looking triumphant as the rest of the squad and the Kairyu were rounding up the members of the now vanquished Samekuroi.

But Kenshin had one thought alone as he glanced and saw the ladder leading down below deck to the hold. He commanded Danjuro to take care of things as he sprinted to the ladder and made his way down.

Once in the hold, Kenshin's eyes went to the pile of canvas where he stood witness to the greatest sight he had ever seen. Transfixed by the vision, he slowly stepped over as his wife smiled a tired but joyful smile at him and once there, he sank to his knees beside her as Shura stepped aside.

Kaoru's eyes glowed like sapphires as she held out the squirming tiny bundle with a thatch of fiery down to his own trembling hands.

"Kenshin, greet your son."

The former hitokiri turned rurouni now husband and father received his child, a new child of the new era that would carry on the legacy of peace he had helped forge.

**NEXT……EPILOGUE…..BRIGHT HOPES**


	14. EPILOGUE BRIGHT HOPES

_Author's Note: Well, here's the end—thanks offered at the end to all those that reviewed and thanks to those who read but did not review—you all are just as appreciated._

**EPILOGUE…..BRIGHT HOPES**

"_Kenshin, greet your son."_

At those words Kaoru placed the infant in her husband's hands, the tiny boy mewling sofly as the former Imperialist cradled his son, marveling at the squirming life in his hands. His eyes were soft violet pools as they gazed upon the perfection of the small grasping hands, one catching a finger as he thrust it down near the baby and he felt overwhelmed as tears welled up. He slowly raised his eyes to the twin sapphire orbs radiating love from his wife's dear visage.

"I-I don't know what to say," Kenshin murmured as his throat was constricted with emotion, his heart filled to bursting with such love for his little family.

Kaoru managed a small titter as she reached her hand and squeezed his as it held their now sleeping son. She looked up and saw Shura watching from a distance, her expression one of quiet resignation as she smiled at the scene. Kaoru then raised a hand and called to the lady pirate.

"Shura-san, onegai come here. I want to thank you for everything."

Shaken from his awe-filled reverie, Kenshin tore his gaze from his child and looked up as Shura approached coming to the canvas where the Himura family was gathered. He handed the baby to Kaoru as Shura knelt beside the new mother. Turning toward Shura, Kenshin bowed deeply, his face down causing the leader of the Kairyu to become bemused.

He said in an emotion filled voice, "I am forever indebted to you, Shura-dono. For taking such good care of my wife and helping my son to be born, domo arigatou." He raised his head and his eyes were glowing with gratitude.

Shura, who was usually unfazed by effusive displays of emotion was transfixed by the violet gaze, her own heart pounding as she was dumbstruck, humbled by the declaration. She bit her lip as she made a shaky bow in return.

"I-I'm honored to have helped you. I was just paying back the debt that I owed you since you saved my life," she said softly as she continued to be pinned by his amazing eyes.

Kaoru watched the exchange and she too added her gratitude as she held her son. "Arigatou Shura-san, for everything."

Shura replied warmly, "You did well, Kaoru-san as I knew you would." Seeing the need to take her leave she rose slowly and said, "I'd better go see how my crew is faring." She then headed to the ladder to climb up to the top deck.

Kenshin moved beside his wife and wrapped her in his arms, cradling her head in his hand as he murmured, "I'm so proud of you, koishii. And so glad you are all right."

"Hai, anata, I am fine." His wife beamed as she could not take her eyes from the newborn, his tiny hands opening and closing as he yawned and squirmed.

Kenshin's eyes gazed at his progeny and he ran a reverent finger in the flame colored down on the baby's head, words at a loss for the moment.

Kaoru smiled at him and said, her awe apparent, "Isn't he beautiful, Kenshin? Isn't our son beautiful?"

The swordsman of legends added his own amazement to that of his wife as he agreed. "Hai, koishii that he is."

Above, the skies were finally calming as the rains tapered off and the waves eased signaling the end of the storm. And as the heavens were ceasing their violence, the battle on the Samekuroi vessel had drawn to a close as well. The leader Izumo was dead, his end met by the last bolt of the tempest that was justice in the truest sense. His right-hand minions, Souichi and Kagesu both had met their demise by the hands of Shura and Ganji as both were about to commit yet another heinous crime. And the rest of the band of cutthroats were either slain or injured and bound up, awaiting the final punishment that the approaching authorities would serve for their many, many atrocities.

Up on the deck, at the starboard stern the bow of the Imperial battleship _Katsumoto_ drew abreast the _Obake_ with a swarm of Imperial sailors getting ready to board led incredibly by an unusual foursome. The leading party was made up of two tall young men, one in decidedly Western garb and the other in a white haori and trousers with the kanji "Aku" on the back and two youngsters, a spike haired preteen boy with a shinai on his back and a petite kunoichi with a long ebony braid. They all were poised on the deck of the battleship at the ropes and ready to swing over.

The captain shook his head as he watched the four and issued forth the orders to his own men. "Get into position and get ready to board to take the prisoners! And make sure the corpses are disposed of!"

"Hai!" the men chorused as they followed his directive.

Misao turned to Aoshi as the ship glided to the _Obake_ and she inquired, "Aoshi-sama, what if they don't have Kaoru-san or they---,"

"Shhh, do not even think that," he admonished as he lifted his head as if to search the deck of the Samekuroi vessel. "The Battousai is here now and I do not sense defeat in his ki rather joy, complete and utter joy."

Misao's eyes grew into wide teal pools. "Do you think Kaoru-san had the baby?"

Aoshi said nothing in return but gave an imperceptible nod.

Near them Sanosuke and Yahiko were eagerly waiting as the battleship sided the other vessel, their heads craned and straining to see what had happened and if they could spot their friend's red head. However, what they did see was a deck strewn with felled Samekuroi as the swordsman squad and Kairyu pirates were tying them together for the trip back to Tokyo. The spike haired boy and rooster coifed man watched with keen interest.

Yahiko's impatience was apparent as he grumbled, "Man, when are we gonna be able to get on that ship, it's takin' forever."

Sano retorted, "Pipe down willya, punk? We'll get there. And when we do, I'm gonna pulverize one baka rurouni for leavin' me out of what looks like a helluva fight."

"Aa," Yahiko agreed. "Kuso, I wanted to help beat those bastards and Kenshin told me to stay in Tokyo. I'm disappointed."

Sano glanced over and ruffled the boy's head. "Aa, me too, kid. But you know our buddy Kenshin he's too protective and feels that everything is on his shoulders alone. And if he was told that they have Jou-chan, well you know--," he left trailing.

Yahiko nodded in assent. "Aa, anything with Kaoru and he's right in the middle. But I'm glad because she's about to have the baby." His eyes became like saucers as he asked, "Say, Sano d'ya think she might have had the baby?"

"How should I know?" the former fighter said as inside he prayed that she did not. Facts of feminine life were a mystery to him but he figured that the swaying deck of a pirate ship in the middle of a storm was the last place in which to give birth. From what he heard emitting from behind the rice paper shojis on Ruffians Row at times, he knew that it was not a pleasant experience and at those times he fervently thanked Kami above that he was born a man.

The port side of the _Katsumoto_ then came flush against the starboard side of the _Obake_ and the ships bumped as they made contact. The captain barked the order to board the enemy craft and the seamen complied, along with the four friends of Himura, swinging over the railing. . . .

On the port deck of the _Obake_ Sarujiro the mute had joined Shura as she came up from below, a wide and relieved smile splitting his face as he saw that she was safe. She strode over to where the rest of her crew was trussing up their adversaries securing the bonds none too gently as vengeance for the loss of their families was still burning bright in their minds.

Shura cast a dispassionate eye on the grimaces on the faces of the captives and she said wryly to her men. "Easy minna, the Imperial Navy will be doing the sentencing so try to restrain yourselves."

"But Shura-sama," Ganji protested. "We owe these scurvy knaves for all they have done and we want to pay." He fingered the wakizashi and tanto tucked in his waistband as the other Kairyu crew who had gathered before their captain all grunted in agreement and did likewise.

"I feel the same as you all," Shura said, her coffee eyes soft with sympathy. "I know you have all lost wives, children, sisters, brothers, mothers, and fathers and you have a right to avenge your kin. But we must trust that Yamagata and the Imperial forces will mete out justice."

The men all grumbled but nodded albeit grudgingly as they resumed their tasks. Shura stood with arms akimbo as she oversaw their work until her eye caught the arrival of the Imperial battleship.

Suddenly, the deck of the _Obake_ was swarming with Imperial seamen who began hoisting the incarcerated brigands to their feet so Shura called to her men, "Assist them in the transfer of the Samekuroi to the brig on the battleship."

"Hai, Shura-sama," they said obediently as Sano, Yahiko, Misao and Aoshi all approached her, all but Aoshi rattling off questions…

"What happened?"

"Where's Kenshin?

"Did Kaoru have the baby?" This from Misao.

Looking flustered by the barrage of inquiries, Shura said in an exasperated tone, "All right, all right! First, Izumo and the Samekuroi are defeated, thanks to Himura, Danjuro-san and the other swordsmen. Secondly, he's down below deck with Kaoru-san and both are fine." She then met Misao's query with a smile as she said, "And finally hai, she did, a healthy son."

The three all stopped and stared as the news sunk in and then Misao crowed, "Subarashii! Let's go and see them, c'mon!" She scampered to the ladder leading down with the men trailing behind. . . .

Down in the hold, Kenshin was still cradling his little family and in a state of grateful awe as he gazed upon his newborn son, encircled in the arms of his precious koishii who finally drifted off to an exhausted sleep, her head on his shoulder. He tried to stay still but found it difficult if not impossible as he continued to touch his son's face, committing it to memory and writing the image on the surface of his heart.

He was shaken from his reverie with a strident "Himura!" as the ladder bore the pixie kunoichi Misao, followed by Yahiko, Sano and lastly Aoshi. The four hurried over to the canvas and surrounded the area where Kaoru, Kenshin and the baby were cuddled together, creating a very touching picture of the little family. Kenshin smiled at the group as he held a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, onegai Misao-dono. My Kaoru is sleeping, that she is and she needs her rest."

But it was too late, Misao's summons woke Kaoru as she yawned and then acting the part of the protective new mother admonished, "Quiet, Misao-chan. You'll wake up the baby." She nuzzled the infant as he squirmed and cooed, moving in his slumber and curling into his mother's bosom.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-san," Misao said, cowed as she knelt beside her friend. "He's just kirei, Kaoru-san." She stared at the tiny lad as he remained nestled against his mother.

"Wow," Sano said in amazement as he stared at the tiny creation of the couple's love. "He's something else, Kenshin." He slapped the rurouni on the back, startling him as he exclaimed, "I always knew ya had it in you, Kenshin. What a fine boy!"

Yahiko knelt down and held his finger out to the miniature hands and immediately the baby grabbed at a finger his grip firm for one so small.

The young samurai blushed and then stammered, "H-he's already got a swordsman's grip, Kenshin. " He then looked up and said, "Looks like I'll be able to teach him the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu before long."

Kenshin grinned and nodded as Aoshi finally spoke, "Omedeto Battousai, on the birth of your son."

Kenshin gazed up at the former okashira of the Oniwabanshuu and saw a man, once his enemy now a trusted friend with his soul restored. His smile faded as he then bowed deeply. "Arigatou, Aoshi," he said in deep respect.

Kaoru bowed her head as well but both her and Kenshin's heads popped up when Danjuro came down and announced, "Excuse me minna, but the captain of the battleship _Katsumoto _has requested that we all board his ship to head back to Tokyo. This vessel is being impounded and towed back and he wants it empty."

"Hai," everyone chorused as Kenshin gently assisted his wife to her feet and she securely carried their son, still asleep. He took firm hold of her elbow and guided her to the ladder where Danjuro stood waiting his eyes warm as he looked at the new family.

"Omedeto Ken-san, Kaoru-san on the birth of your precious son. Iesu has truly blessed you."

The couple smiled at him as Kenshin echoed, "Hai he has indeed."

Danjuro said to Kaoru, "Tamiko will be thrilled when we get home but disappointed that she was not able to be with you during your time. I know she wanted to help you during the birth."

Kaoru responded, "I'll make it up to her and let her help me with him when we return home." She gave him a wink and added, "Maybe you'll both be blessed as well."

Danjuro smiled and then it faded as he spotted the still form of the long deceased Kagesu sprawled in the corner bloody and partially covered with a grimy sack. He inquired, "Is that the man that Izumo had abduct you, Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru's piquant face clouded and paled as she nodded and stammered, "H-hai." Her fear returned as she remembered being beneath the bulk of the vile man, his putrid hot breath filling her nostrils all over again. "Shura-san killed him as he was trying to rape me by throwing her tanto into his heart."

Instantly noticing his wife's pallor, Kenshin's head whirled and stared at the corpse of the one who had nearly taken away his reason for living. His eyes became glazed in amber as the Battousai spoke in a low growl.

"He is indeed very fortunate that Shura-dono ended his miserable life so quickly. Because if it had been me that discovered him threatening my Kaoru I would have made him suffer dearly before I sent him to hell," he grimly promised.

Kaoru bit her lip and said, "I'm glad it did not happen like that, anata. I would have never forgiven myself if you had broken your vow of never killing again because of me. Like that time at the shrine with Jin-eh, I would have done what I could to stop you no matter what." She lowered her head, avoiding his piercing eyes as she asked, "Is Izumo dead?"

"Hai, he is," her husband replied as if he were relieved.

Kaoru asked hesitantly, "And did you kill him, Kenshin?"

The former hitokiri sighed as he shook his head, "Iie. He died, but not by my hand."

His wife was curious. "Then how?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and raised his head upward. "Izumo was smote by the hand of Heaven, that he was."

"Hand of heaven?" she repeated incredulously.

Danjuro nodded as Kaoru stared at her husband torn between awe and disbelief as she again asked, "So how did he die?"

Kenshin sighed as he recounted, "I had used the kuzuryusen on him but his hunger for vengeance ran deep so he prepared for another attack while goading me with what was happening to you. I became enraged and was ready to end his worthless life and he was in a chodan no kamae to run me through when a bolt of lightning hit his blade and electrocuted him before I could attack." He shook his head in wonder as he added, "It is as if Kami above intervened before I could break my vow."

Danjuro smiled as he said, "Kami and Iesu be praised that you have continued to remain true to your vow. Although he truly deserved it you did not take Izumo's life."

Kaoru gazed in rapt adoration at her husband. "Because of Kami, your hands remain cleansed of blood, Kenshin." She gestured to the sleeping infant as she added, "We both are honored to have you in our lives."

Kenshin wrapped an arm about her shoulders and planted a kiss on her temple, words at a loss as Danjuro looked on fondly. The episode was interrupted by a seaman's call above.

"Onegai, minna onboard the _Katsumoto, _now. We will be leaving to return to Tokyo shortly."

Danjuro said, "We had better head up now."

"Aa," Kenshin agreed as he assisted his wife up the ladder and she carried the precious cargo of their sleeping son. Danjuro brought up the rear with a final backward glance at the cold corpse and dingy hold that had borne both the beginning and end of life simultaneously. . . .

The trip back to Tokyo on the Imperial battleship was in calm waters, beneath a star-studded velvet sky. In the aftermath of the storm, the night was illuminated by the crescent of the waning moon, hanging in the mid western clime like a lemon peel and lit the way as the vessel glided in the gentle waves.

The deck was deserted except for the swordsman of legends and his young wife, holding their son as they stood at the bowspirit as if guiding the ship back home, their eagerness to return to the dojo evident. And for that reason sleep was elusive so as the rest of the ship slumbered Kenshin and Kaoru stayed up on the deck locked in an embrace and stargazing as they discussed the future.

Kaoru said shyly as she held the baby, "So what do you think of 'Kenji' as a name for our son? I want him named after you."

Kenshin replied with a smile, "You know 'Kenshin' is not my true name, tenshi. It is Shinta, that is is."

"I know," she admitted. "But, like Hiko saw in you I see in him the spirit of the samurai. He hardly ever cries and his eyes have a quiet intensity in them." It was true, the baby was not fussy and when he opened his periwinkle eyes, there was a sense of strength in them, remarkable and yet still innocent.

Kenshin glanced down at his son who had awakened and was gazing about in rapt interest at his surroundings as if taking everything in his brief time in the world. He was especially enthralled by his father and often stared up into Kenshin's face, meeting him eye to eye causing the older man to smile even more.

"Hai, he certainly does," the former hitokiri said. He then nodded in agreement as he gave his approval. "All right, his name is Kenji."

Kaoru smiled as she turned and felt as she had the first night she saw him, drawn in and mesmerized by the placid amethyst orbs of the man who was the epitome of a paradox, so gentle and yet so fierce. She felt her heart pound the way it did back then and met his waiting mouth in a tender kiss as the eastern sky lightened with the dawn of a new day and beckoned them to a bright future.

**END **

_And so it ends. I want to thank everybody who faithfully supported this story and my work by either reviewing, adding this story to their favorites or making me a favorite author so to all of you a warm and humble thanks—_

_Jen23 (my KSF), RedLion2, Sailor-Earth13, Luvs Lyric, Cuz I Can, InfernoHero, skenshingumi, winter acacia, infidelMaki, Mew Koshou, Gypsy-chan, Clement, Mollie Starr, azulrealms, ct, tintin-chan, erica60606, Namaida, wildfire-sky05, starrydreamz, Animegurl444, obake no shinjite, Shadow Killer, Amber Shadow, chakitattyla2h8, lio, Tanuki Girl 22, LadySword04, PraiseDivineMercy, Brittanie Love, Ari and Kat, Starr Bryte, ari-aly, sanzo-sama no onna, Myks, and Amberle-chan—you are all the very best._

_And don't worry—there's more RurKen fanfiction from me to come…._

_Peace--GoldAngel2_


End file.
